Irresistible
by starsareshiningforyou
Summary: AU. Quinn and Rachel meet at a mutual friend's party and start talking, this story go on from there. Faberry, side Brittana, Kurtofsky, Samcedes and Tike. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction ever. The title comes from the song Irresistible by One Direction but the story is not based on it so if you want listen I find it beautiful so... English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry I did my best. Reviews are appreciated. I hope you like this first chapter.**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 1

Quinn made her way to her apartment after her classes. She arrived at her apartment she shared with her best friend, Santana, it was small, with a small living room, a kitchen and two small bedrooms. She made her way to her bedroom and dropped her things near the door and lie on the bed, exhausted as soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes closed.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

She opened her eyes to see Santana near her bed with the biggest she ever seen in her best friend's face.

"Why are you smiling like that? You're creeping me out" She asked while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have news. I'm moving in with Britt." The Latina girl said and, somehow her smile got even bigger.

"Really?" Quinn asked excited. Santana wanted this for so long.

"Yeah!" Then they did something they never do much often, they hugged each other tightly.

When they parted both had a big smile on their faces.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Rachel walked the way from her college to the apartment she shared with her best friend, Kurt. When she got there Kurt wasn't there yet so she decided to just sit on the couch and watch some TV. She started watching re-runs of _Friends _that in her opinion was the best TV show ever created, but still didn't top her love for musicals.

"I'm here!" Kurt yelled when he arrived, Rachel still on the couch watching _Friends _just said "Hey."

"So Brittany told me she is organizing something in her apartment Friday because she and her girlfriend are moving in together or something like I exactly didn't pay attention to that part and she wants us to go." He said excited while Rachel just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Why are you so excited?"

"Oh nothing. And in case you say no you are going rather you like it or not. You need to socialize more." He said sternly.

"But I don't want to socialize more I'm fine the way I am." She said with a childlike tone on her voice.

"Honey, you only have me, Mercedes and Tina as friends and kinda Brittany. So you're going and I don't to hear you complain." He said while walking towards his bedroom.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Friday, Quinn was sitting on a bar stool on the kitchen in Brittany's apartment (and now Santana's too) just drinking some alcoholic drink while the rest of the people were talking in the living room. She didn't like being in big crowds or in a place full of people.

Suddenly someone burst into the kitchen, a beautiful brunette girl with big chocolate brown eyes, wearing a really short skirt and an argyle shirt, she was short very short, Quinn noticed. Quinn couldn't help but stare, this girl was so beautiful.

"Hey, can I seat here with you?" The brunette asked and Quinn could only nod still amazed by the girl. "Thank you."

"So you're a friend of Britt's?" Quinn asked after some silence trying to make small talk.

"Yes, and you're a friend of Santana, Brittany's girlfriend, is that her name right?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, S is my best friend we known each other since kids." Quinn answered. "You study at Julliard too?"

"Yes, I want to be a Broadway star someday." The brunette said, Quinn noticed that when she said that her eyes got a dreamy look, she found it incredibly beautiful.

"Well you must sing well then." Quinn said.

"Oh no, my singing is perfect." She said firmly. "Everybody tells me that. But I sing very well."

"Okay."

"Where do you study?" The brunette asked curiously.

"NYU."

"What do you study there?"

"Graduate Film."

"So you want to be a director?" The brunette asked getting more curious.

"Writer, actually." Quinn said, it was weird this girl asking so much questions and she don't want to go away.

"Cool." The girl said.

"I'm sorry but what is your name?" Quinn asked, she was wondering this since the girl walked on the kitchen.

"Oh… I'm Rachel and yours?" Rachel asked extending her hand for Quinn to shake.

"I'm Quinn." Quinn said accepting the hand. After that they talked for the rest of the night and only noticing it was getting late when Kurt entered the kitchen looking for Rachel and saying it was time to go, it was getting late.

"Oh… Bye, Quinn."

"Bye, Rachel."

Then Quinn went to the living room and was faced by a very smug look Santana.

"Who was she?" She asked a smirk forming on her face.

"She's Rachel, she is very nice. She's Brittany's friend." Quinn answered knowing what the Latina was thinking.

"And I bet you her to your friend too or maybe more." She said still with the smirk on her face.

"No, I don't. She is very nice and besides I'm pretty sure I'll never see her again." Quinn said getting a little annoyed by her friend's question.

"Or maybe you will. You don't know, you can be wrong."

"Yeah but right now I know I'm right." Quinn said but inside she was getting uncertain.

"You asked for her number?" The Latina asked.

"No. We were just talking because we didn't want to stay here with the rest of the people."

"Okay alright, I won't ask more." The brunette said now with a knowing smile on her face.

"Thank you." Quinn said relieved she wasn't getting interrogated by her best friend.

"Quinn you can sleep on the couch." Brittany said appearing suddenly from somewhere with blankets on her hands.

"No, Brittany you don't need to do that I'm going home." Quinn said.

"No, you're sleeping here. It's too late." She said sternly, Quinn never heard she speaking that way so she accepted the blankets given to her. "Goodnight, Quinn." She said leaving to go to her bedroom.

"Yeah… Goodnight, Q." Santana said and going the same her girlfriend just did.

Quinn put the blankets on the couch and just lie there. Then a brunette's face came to her mind and Quinn fell sleep, dreaming about a beautiful brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter two. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 2

On the next Thursday, Quinn was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at her apartment when her cell phone started ringing. Quinn picked the ID, it was Santana.

"Hello?"

"Q? Listen Britt and I are going to the karaoke bar tomorrow and you're going with us."

"I can't tomorrow San. I have to…" Quinn said trying to find an excuse not to go to the bar, she wasn't in the mood to go out.

"Don't even try and make up an excuse you're going and that's the end of it, I miss seeing your ugly face every day."

"Oh, S you're so nice." She said her voice full of sarcasm. "But still I'm not going."

"Bitch you didn't hear a word I just said? You're going I don't care if you don't feel like going out. So… see ya tomorrow and wear something nice."

Before Quinn could said anything Santana hang up. She took a deep breath and started reading the book she was reading before Santana called.

Quinn found the Harry Potter series an inspiration because it showed how much a mother can love her child or simply how love was strong, that love and friends were everything you needed to get by the dark times.

Quinn started reading the Harry Potter series after her parents kicked her out when she came out to them on her first year of college. The first time she read it was when she was at the library and started reading the first book, she got lost on the wizarding world and found it amazing, when she finished the book she noticed she read the whole book in just some hours.

Since then Quinn was in love with books and mainly the Harry Potter series. She loved books because when she started reading then she got lost on them, she traveled the world in those books, it was just amazing.

When Quinn finished the book she noticed it was already 7 o'clock and went to a small café that was near her building to get something to eat. She went to her bedroom and put some sneakers on.

She started walking with earphones on, just watching people passing by. She loved just observing people walking by most of times in rush it was common in this city, she noticed when she got here for the first time people was always in rush.

She got to the café and ordered a latte and some random thing to eat, she wasn't that hungry. And went to sit in a table by the window.

She was there just watching the people on the street when she felt someone touching her arm, she looked up and saw Rachel with a cup on her hand.

"Quinn, right?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Yeah." She said smiling when Rachel smile widened "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Do you live nearby?" She asked.

"I just went here to get a coffee, no actually is near my college and I was going home and I wanted a coffee here I am." Rachel said cheerfully.

"Oh." Quinn said, she was kind of hoping Rachel lived near.

"Do you? I mean, do you live near?"

"I do, my building it's just around the corner."

"Good." Then there was this awkward silence, neither girl knew what to say. It looked like Rachel wanted to say something more but nothing came out of her mouth. "So… see you around, Quinn." Rachel said.

"See you around, Rachel." Quinn noticed at that Rachel's smile got a little bigger after she said the girl's name. Then Rachel gave Quinn another smile and walked away continuing her walk to her building.

Quinn just watched her go, then getting out of the daze she was in she got up and went back to her apartment. She got there and just lie on the couch and watched _Friends _re-runs on the TV. It was her favorite TV show.

After she finished watching _Friends _she took a shower then went to bed, having a peacefull sleep.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

She woke up the next morning and started getting ready to go to her classes. She took the subway and as soon as she was outside in the street one of her best friends, Mike Chang was waiting for her.

"What's up, Q?"

"Hey, Mike." She gave him a small smile and started walking by his side to get to class. "I'm going to a karaoke bar today with Britt and San do you want to go? For me not to be the third wheel."

"Sure, Q. It will be fun to get out of the apartment sometimes and stop studying and just have some fun." Mike was doing Medicine. "It will be nice to get to sing again." She and Mike, with Santana and Brittany, were on the glee club in high school.

"Yeah, it will be. But I never was the best singer."

"Oh no. Don't say that you are an amazing singer don't ever say otherwise or I will kick your ass." At that Quinn started laughing, Mike would never kick anyone's ass mainly hers.

"Okay, I'll pretend that I believe that." Mike looked at her with mocked hurt on his eyes.

"Okay but I'll tell Santana to do that. She'll certainly do that." He said.

"Yeah, San would be very happy to kick my ass. She wants to do that for a very long time." She said, she was kind of right Santana did liked to kick Quinn's ass when needed. But Quinn knew her best friend loved her for death, she just had a weird way of showing it.

"Yeah she would. Here my stop, Q, see you after class." He said and walked into the classroom.

Quinn continued her walk to her class calmly she still had a lot of time. While Quinn walked she started watching people passing by again, it was a habit of hers. She wasn't a very talkative person she just observed.

When she got to her classroom she sat down in the end of the classroom when the teacher arrived and started talking.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are appreciated. I want to know what you guys think of this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's chapter 3. It's karaoke night. I hope you like it. It was little hard for me because I didn't know which songs to put but I managed to find some. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 3

Quinn was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself, she was getting ready to go to the karaoke bar with Brittany, Santana and Mike. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt with a leather jacket and sneakers. She went to the bedroom add some light make up, and a little of lipstick.

Her doorbell rang as soon as she finished getting ready, when she opened the door Brittany and Santana were there. The blonde wearing a nice black dress which hugged her curves very well and the Latina was wearing a really tight red dress.

"Whoa, Q. Looking good." Santana said with a smirk.

"Hey, Q!" Brittany said happily running to her friend and giving her a crush bone hug, Quinn just hugged her back already used to the hugs the blubby blonde gives people.

"Hey, Britt." Quinn said smiling after the blonde pulled away. "Hey, S." Quinn said looking to her best friend behind Brittany.

Then Mike appeared in the corridor, wearing jeans and a simple V-neck shirt.

"Hey, the Unholy Trinity." Mike said. He started calling them that in high school when they were on the top of the school, since then when they were all together he just called them that. "Looking good, the three of you."

"Hey, Mike. Looking good yourself." Quinn said with a smile. "Let's go?" She asked and the three of them nodded their heads, Quinn then closed and locked the door to the apartment.

The way to the bar was relative calm, walking side by side and just talking about simple things like college, life, they see each other almost every day so they know almost everything that happens on each other's lives. Until Santana, of course always the one who likes to annoy said. "Hey Mike do you know about the hot chick Quinn met last Friday?" At that Quinn just rolled her eyes and Mike looked at her with mock betrayal.

"Q, how you didn't told me that?" He said.

"You didn't ask. And besides I just talked to her it's not a big deal, and it was only that time." She said taking out the part she ran into Rachel the previous day.

"Okay, I'll pretend to believe that." He said with a smile on his lips. "We all know you, Q you probably still thinking about this chick."

"No, I'm not." She said failing miserably to hide the fact that she did think about Rachel sometimes still.

"Who is she, Quinn?" Brittany asked feeling a little out of the loop.

"She said her name is Rachel." Quinn answered.

"Oh my god, Rachel is so nice and so tiny, she is so cute. I totally see why you have a crush on her." Brittany said smiling big, Quinn just looked at her with a blank expression.

"I don't have a crush on her." She said.

"I know you don't, Q." The taller blonde said sending a wink in Quinn's direction. "Here we are." She said looking forward and seeing the karaoke bar in front of them. They walked and sat on their table usually take, in the middle of the bar.

The bar had lots of tables scattered around the area, there was a little stage on the front with a mike stand and a mike on the center. To the right there was a bar with chairs along the table.

It was a little crowded today, but they didn't mind it usually was like this. A waiter came to them and asked what they wanted, Santana ordered tequila shots for the four of them.

"Let's get this party started!" She shouted when the shots arrived, drinking the first one.

After some time they were all a little tipsy, and Santana went to the stage singing the first that came to her mind.

"_She just a girl_

_And she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy_

_Lonely like a highway"_

When she finished the song, the crowd applauded her with enthusiasm, she bowed.

"Q, is your turn." She said while she sat at the chair. Quinn went and said to the DJ what song she was going to sing.

"_Look at me and listen close_

_So I can tell you how I feel before I go_

_Just a year, it's not much time_

_For me to show you, I am proud that you're mine."_

She stood there just looking at the crowd when she saw someone familiar, she locked eyes with chocolate brown ones she only really looked at once in her life.

"_I wish I had known_

_The future in my heart_

_Was just about to start_

_Say tomorrow, I can follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_I will hear you, always near you_

_And I'll give you the words, just sing for me."_

Throughout the song her eyes remained locked with the chocolate brown ones, the only part they parted was when she finished the song and everyone applauded her and she walked to her table.

"Well that was amazing, Q." Santana said.

"Thank you, San." She said, still thinking about the chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Mike asked looking at his friend.

"I'm fine, Mike." Quinn said giving him a little smile. After that they let the subject go because it was clear she didn't want to talk about it.

After some time it was Mike's turn to go sing.

"_Sun just like my woman_

_Won't get off my back_

_Don't you know I've been working?_

_Right down to the bone."_

After he finished singing he got back to their table, Quinn still was little off but she was better. They continued talking about everything and drinking when Brittany went to the stage and sang Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

"_Wake up in the morning _

_Feeling like P-Diddy_

_Grab my classes_

_I'm out of the door_

_I'm gonna hit this city."_

She sang and went to their table. They spent the rest of the night singing, talking, drinking and laughing.

Quinn noticed this were her favorite moments when they would just seat and drink and talk, like they didn't have a care in the world and just wanted be with her friends. She really loved them, they were the ones who stick by her after everything that she had been through, they were the ones who got her happy again after her family disowned her for being gay, she'll be forever grateful for them.

The night went on and on, they decided to go, it was a little late so they decided to just crash at Quinn's apartment. They got there and Mike went straight to the couch and as he head hit it his eyes closed and he fell asleep, Santana and Brittany went to Santana's former bedroom that still had a bed in it and Quinn went to her bedroom.

Quinn wasn't that drunk or tired so she took a shower, brushed her teeth and put her pajamas on and went to bed. She didn't sleep right away she was still thinking about Rachel and how the hell she developed a crush on her when they only talked two times, one of which was very little and didn't even count as a conversation.

**A/N: Songs:**

**Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys**

**Sing For Me by Yellowcard (acoustic version)**

**Time in the Day by Mikey Deleasa**

**Tik Tok by Ke$ha**

**Reviews are appreciated, I really like to see if you guys are liking it or have any complaints.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I finished writing this today and I was like well...fuck it I'm gonna publish it already. I think this is the longest chapter until now. I have a question for you guys do you want Kum (Sam/Kurt) or Kurtofsky? ( I won't write Klaine because I don't ship it) Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 4

Quinn's week was uneventful; she went to her classes, then to work and to an empty apartment, the thing she liked when Santana was there is that someone was always there and she was loud sometimes, but the loneliness is nice sometimes, to relax and just read her books in peace.

Quinn was walking on the streets with earphones making her way to her apartment when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She said looking up and seeing a short brunette in your front. "Oh… hello, Rachel. Sorry for that I wasn't paying attention."

"Hi, Quinn. Don't worry I wasn't paying attention either." The brunette said smiling a little. "It's kind of my fault too."

"Still I'm sorry. I'm kind of distracted today." Quinn said smiling to the brunette. "I'm not in a good mood."

"Oh. Why is that?" Rachel said curiously.

"Sorry but is kind of personal." Quinn said averting her eyes from the brunette's.

"It's okay, I'm just naturally curious I'm sorry." She said shyly.

"It's fine you didn't know." Quinn said. She then looked to the ground and put her hands on her jeans pockets. "Well have a good day, Rachel." She said starting to walk away but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Quinn, can I have your number? It looks like we're meeting each other all time and I was thinking if you wanted to go have a coffee sometimes." The short girl said shyly and biting her lip.

Quinn just looked at her finding her incredibly cute. "Yes, sure." She quickly said, then she gave Rachel her number. "And sure I'd love to meet you for coffee sometime just give me a call."

"Okay, bye, Quinn. I hope your day get better." She said smiling and walking away.

"Oh I think it already has." Quinn said to herself. She started making her way to her apartment again, when she got there she opened and Santana was there with Brittany, Mike and Sam(a friend from high school who now it's part of their 'group'). "What are you all doing here?" She asked.

"We know today is a bad day for you so we're here to cheer you up." Santana answered for them. Quinn looked at them and so nothing but love from her friends' eyes. "It's been three years since you don't see your family, It's tough."

"I know but now you guys are my family, I don't need them." She said with a small voice.

"Yeah but we know sometimes you just need your mother or father or even your sister." Sam said with understanding in his voice.

"So you guys planned for us to do today?" Quinn asked smiling a little at her friends, they truly were her family.

"What do _you _want to do today?" Mike asked her.

"Can we order a pizza and just watch some movies?" She asked them. They all nod and Sam went to order the pizza.

"What movie you wanna watch, Q?" Brittany asked.

"Imagine Me & You." She said, she wanted to watch this movie again for a long time now, the first time she watched was with Santana in high school when she didn't accept herself yet and Santana wanted her to so she made her watch a lot of movies, TV shows about or with lesbian characters.

"Yay, I love that movie." Brittany said happily and went to grab the movie, Quinn couldn't but smile at her friend's happiness. When Sam came back they all went to seat on the couch or on the floor where the put a mattress.

The pizza arrived a little after the movie had started and Santana went to grab it and pay for it. After they watched the entire movie in silence. When the movie ended they decided on watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Quinn's favorite Harry Potter movie. They stayed that way all night, watching a movie, ordering another pizza and choosing other movie to watch, that was everything Quinn needed on that day.

Quinn woke up the next morning on the couch and Mike and Sam on the other end of the couch soundly asleep, Brittany and Santana sleeping on the mattress on the floor. She got up and went to the kitchen make some coffee for herself, she sat on the stool and watched her friends sleep, everything was so peaceful. Then the doorbell rang and Quinn opened to see Dave Karofsky on the door.

"Hey, Dave. What you're doing here?" She asked.

"I was wanting to come yesterday but I couldn't so here I am." He said with a smile on his face. "And I'm sorry for not making yesterday."

"No problem, Dave." She said smiling at him. Dave was in high school with her too and was also gay, but in high school he used to bully gay kids so at first they were not that friends, but then he started getting better and even joined the glee club and she finally noticed he was really a nice guy.

She let the door open a little wider to let him in, and when he saw the living room he chuckled a little. He got himself a cup of coffee and he and Quinn started talking. Half an hour later the other four people on the living room woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine." Karofsky said sarcastic to his friends, all of them mumbled something that seemed like "morning, Karofsky." Besides Brittany who as soon as she saw him she ran a gave him a big hug.

"It's been so long, Dave." She said looking at him a little sad.

"Sorry, Britt. I just had to study a lot my exams are coming." He said smiling warmly at his friend.

Quinn offered coffee to all her friends who accepted, they spent a long time talking when Quinn's cell phone started ringing she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Quinn. This is Rachel." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Oh… Hi Rachel. How are you?" Quinn said smiling.

"I'm fine thank you, and you? Things got better yesterday?" She asked concerned.

"Everything turned out to be great yesterday."

"I was wondering if you like to meet up tomorrow for coffee at the coffee shop we spoke the second time."

"Yeah, sure. I'm free tomorrow. What time?"

"How about 4 o'clock?"

"Sure, 4 is great."

"Okay. See you tomorrow Quinn."

"See ya, Rachel." Quinn said with a big smile on her face and hanging up the phone. When she looked behind her, her friends were looking at her with knowing smiles or, in Santana's case, a smirk.

"Who was that?" Santana asked.

"No one." Quinn answered simply.

"It was Rachel, wasn't it?" Brittany asked chipper.

"How you know that, Britt?" She asked her friend curiously.

"Oh I know a lot of things. And the smile on your face is telling everything." Brittany said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh." Quinn said trying to ripe the smile off her face, but she just couldn't she was too happy.

"When did you give your number to her?" Sam asked.

"Oh you bumped into each other yesterday."

"I'm sorry, but who's Rachel?" Karofsky asked feeling a little left out.

"She's the hot chick Quinn met two weeks ago and it's crush on her since then." Santana explained with a smirk.

"Oh now I get it." Karofsky said and looked at the blonde. "So what did she want?"

"We're just meeting for coffee tomorrow." She said simply, but her friends' faces lit up with that, she just growled knowing that will be a interrogation next. And that's exactly what happened next.

**A/N: Reviews are apprecited. and please let me know which couple you prefer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter, I want to thank all of the people who reviewed, this is the longest chapter till now, I hope you enjoy it. And Kum or Kurtofsky? Please answer it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 5

The next day, at 4 o'clock Quinn was already at the coffee shop waiting for Rachel. At 4:05 Rachel stormed through the door. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be late, I'm usually very punctual actually, today I'm just a little behind my schedule…"

"Rachel, it's fine and you're just five minutes late," Quinn said to stop the girl. "And you talk a lot." She said with a warm smile.

"Everybody says that, and five minutes is a very long time, Quinn." Rachel said.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not" Quinn said "And don't say it is." She said sternly when the other girl began to open her mouth to argue. "But moving on how are you this evening, Rachel?"

"I'm fine, and how are you?"

"I'm fine." Quinn answered.

"What did you do the other day to that happy when I called you?" Rachel asked.

"My friends came by and we spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating pizza." Quinn answered surprisingly not feeling uncomfortable by Rachel's curiosity. "They knew it was a bad day for me so they wanted to help. How was your day yesterday?"

"I spent most of my time with friends and at night I went a karaoke bar, my friend works there as bartender so we go there very often. Kurt, Mercedes and I watched some musicals in the day, Funny Girl, Wicked and others." She said after some time stopping herself noticing she was starting to rant again. "Oh sorry, I talk too much."

"I don't mind," Quinn said calmly. "I like watching you talking." The sentence came out of her mouth before she could stop and her eyes went wide while Rachel just chuckled at the girl's adorableness.

"Well thank you. I think you're the first person who ever said that, Quinn." The brunette said smiling while Quinn's cheeks got redder. "Or just said that out loud." Quinn didn't think she it was possible for her to blush more.

"Uh… you're welcome, Rachel." Quinn said shyly averting her eyes from the other girl's. "So… who's Mercedes?" She asked after clearing her throat.

"She's one of my best friends, we've known each other since high school when we were in the glee club of our school, Kurt, Mercedes and I were the 'divas' of the club." Rachel said smiling softly of the memory of them on their old glee club.

"I was on the glee club in my school too, but I don't have the best of voices." Quinn said.

"You have a lovely voice, Quinn. When you sang on the karaoke bar was simply beautiful." Rachel said, she actually though Quinn's voice was like a voice of an angel but she though it was a little weird to say that when she didn't know the girl very well.

"Thank you." The blonde said blushing; it amazed herself how much she was blushing that day. "I still have to hear you sing someday the day I went to the karaoke you didn't sing." She said getting a little sad.

"That day my throat was a little sore so I wasn't singing or talking very much." She explained.

"We should schedule some time to go there for me to hear you sing." Quinn said.

"Sure, anytime you want." The brunette said smiling. They continued talking for hours just leaving when waiter came to them telling they were closing. They started walking towards Quinn's building still talking, it amazed Quinn how much they had to talk about and not once this whole time they stopped talking. When they got to Quinn's building Quinn turned to Rachel.

"I see you Friday at the karaoke bar." Quinn said, she didn't want to say goodbye to the brunette just yet.

"Bye, Quinn." Rachel said making no move to start walking and neither did Quinn to enter her building. Then Rachel hugged Quinn putting her arms around her neck and Quinn put hers around Rachel's waist.

Something about this hug felt intimate, she didn't know what but it just felt like that. They stayed that way for one minute but it felt like much more and less at the same time to them. They only parted when Quinn's phone started ringing.

"Well, bye, Quinn." Rachel said walking away looking a little flustered.

"Bye, Rach." Quinn said, not knowing Rachel's smile grew wider when she heard it. Quinn looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes. "Hey, S… I was with Rachel that's why I didn't call you… We didn't notice the time passing by… No, I'm not in love with her… Nor have a crush on her, we're just friends… We're meeting again at Friday… Okay, Santana I'm hanging up on you now bye." Then she finally entered her building and went to her apartment, closing the door and going directly to her bedroom, throwing herself at her bed and closing her eyes.

Quinn woke up a couple of hours later with her doorbell ringing, she looked at the clock it was 11:20, "Who the fuck is here?" She growled went to open the door and there was Santana. "What the fuck you're doing here? You know what time it is?" She asked annoyed with the Latina.

"Yes, I know what time it is, I forgot something here when I moved and I wanted to get it." She responded.

"You have your own key, why didn't you just use it?"

"I forgot to get it when I left the apartment."

"Okay just come in and get what you want and get out." Quinn said still annoyed. Santana entered the apartment and went to the spare room which used to be her bedroom, a with minutes later she came back holding a box in her hand and mumbled something that sounded like "Bye, Q." and went out.

Quinn closed the door and went lay on the couch and turned on the TV put it on a random channel.

She woke up the next morning in the same position she was when she slept and with the TV still on; she grabbed a cup of coffee and made some pancakes to herself. Then she went to meet with her friends at the park nearby. When she got there all of them were already there, Mike with a V-neck and jeans, Sam with a Star Wars shirt and jeans, Karofsky with a white shirt and jeans, Santana with a tight green dress and Brittany with a green shirt and white pants with suspenders.

"What took you so long, Q?" Santana asked.

"I woke up late because someone was there almost midnight to torment me for nothing." She said looking at the Latina, she just shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. "Hey, guys." She said to the others.

"Hey, Q." was the response from them minus Brittany, she just went over to Quinn and hugged her, she hugged her back smiling fondly at her friend. When Brittany let go of her they started walking.

They did this every Sunday since they came to the city, it was a little strange, Quinn thought, how they turned out to be in the same city after high school mainly because they were from a small town in Ohio. The first time they walked in the park was by accident, they went to get coffee together and just started walking after that they decided to do it weekly and it's been that for three years now.

They talked about everything that was happening in their lives sometimes they just walked in silence, a comfortable silence. Brittany always made them feed the ducks and today it was not different from the other times.

Quinn was sitting in a bench alone lost in her thoughts when someone sat beside her, she looked at the person surprised and found Rachel sitting beside her.

"You're here alone?" The brunette asked.

"No, I'm with my friends." She said pointing to her friends all together a few feet away from them. "Are you? I mean alone?"

"No, I'm with Kurt and his boyfriend but I was feeling kind of the third wheel and it was really awkward because I think they're fighting and are going to break up but neither one wants to do it." She answered. "I think I talk too much." She said noticing she gave too much information to an almost stranger about her best friend's love life. Quinn just chuckled, this girl was too cute.

"I think too, but I don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone." She said the last part whispering and Rachel laughed and that was the most beautiful thing in the world for Quinn, it was like music to her ears.

"Hey, Q you're not gonna introduce us to your friends?" Santana asked approaching with the others. Quinn glared at the Latina for ruining her talk with Rachel.

"Rachel, this is as you probably know Santana, and the others are Mike, Sam and Karofsky or Dave," She said pointing to the person as she talked. "And you know Britt so… no need to introduce." She said.

"Hey, Rach." Brittany said wrapping the brunette in a hug.

"Oh… hello, Britt." She said through a smile, Brittany's happiness was always contagious.

"Rachel! Let's go." Kurt said as his approached. "Hello, Brittany." He said as he saw the blonde. "Hello, people I don't know and Santana."

"Oh I'm sorry, Kurt. This is Quinn." She said with a smile pointing at the blonde and his eyebrows rose. "And the others are Mike, Sam and Dave, right?" She asked and the three men nodded their heads with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all but we have to go, Rachel." He said.

"Okay, well bye, Quinn." She said looking at the blonde, they just looked at each other until someone cleared their throat. "And bye, Britt, Santana, Sam, Mike and Dave. Till next time and Quinn until Friday." She said and was pulled by Kurt who just waved his hand. And the other six waved theirs back.

"So that's Rachel, she's very tiny." Karofsky said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Karofsky." Quinn said. "It's not her fault you're so tall." Then she glared at him but he just chuckled while Mike and Sam laughed. "Let's go back, lunch at my place." She said starting to walk away.

"Yeah if you could cook anything." Santana yelled behind her.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I like to know what you're thinking about this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is chapter six. Sorry for any mistakes. Please review, pretty please *pouting*. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 6

On Friday, Quinn was already ready when the doorbell rang, she opened the door to see Rachel standing there with a blue dress with her was Kurt, a black girl and a guy with a Mohican.

"Hi, Quinn. I'm sorry but they wanted to come, I said no but they came anyway." She said with an apologetic smile, the other three just gave Quinn a big smile.

"Oh… Hi, Rachel and don't worry my friends were kind of annoying like that too." She said smiling and opening the door wider, the brunette girl and the others saw Sam, Mike, Karofsky, Santana and Brittany sitting on Quinn's living room.

"Hey, Rachel." They all said at the same time, Mike, Karofsky and Sam with a smile on their faces, Santana looking rather bored and Brittany bouncing on her seat.

"Hello, Mike, Sam, Dave, Santana and Brittany." She responded to the greet. "Oh… this is Mercedes," She said pointing to the black girl. "And Noah, or Puck." She said pointing to the guy with a Mohican.

"Nice to meet you." The six people the other side of the door said at the same time, when they noticed they did that they laughed hysterically. The other four people just stared at them dumb folded.

"Sorry we do this sometimes." Quinn said through giggles. "So let's get going, shall we?" She said when she stopped laughing.

They started their walk to the bar silent. "Rachel was right when she told me you were breathtaking." Puck said after sometime, Rachel blushed and Quinn just looked at her adoringly.

"Well thank you, Puck," Quinn said still looking at Rachel. "Or Rachel." At that Rachel looked up at her and smiled shyly. "And I think she's breathtaking herself." Quinn said looking over to Rachel and smiling when the girl turned redder than before.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel said after clearing her throat. They reached the bar and over to a table where they all fitted in. Quinn and Rachel ended up beside each other and their arms brushed, and goosebumps appeared in Quinn's arm. Rachel noticed it and smiled a little. Santana went to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"So when are you going to sing?" Quinn asked to Rachel after some time of small talk.

"You sure want to hear me sing, don't you?" Rachel asked her, she just gave the other girl a sheepish smile, the other girl found it adorable. "I'll go sing now." She said, appeared a big smile on the blonde's face, the brunette just smiled at her adorableness.

Rachel went to the DJ saying what song she was going to sing and went to center stage.

"_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window."_

As soon as Rachel Quinn couldn't tear her eyes away from her, the girl's voice was incredible and unique and… and just perfect, and she had just a stage presence it's like when she started singing all the bar remained quiet not even the waiters or the kitchen or the bartender made no sound.

"_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever._

"_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I have ever made."_

Quinn was in a trance state like and she only got out of it was when Rachel was seating in her chair beside her. "Uh… What?" She asked when she noticed Rachel asked her a question.

"I asked how I was?" She said chuckling at the blonde's confused face.

"Your voice is amazing, Rach! How you never told me your voice was _that _amazing?" The blonde asked a huge grin on her face.

"I told you I was good."

"But that wasn't good that was simply perfect an-and amazing." The blonde said stuttering because she was so excited; Rachel just smiled at the girl's giddy state.

The conversation ended there because the blonde wouldn't accept an excuse from the brunette. While her friends and Rachel's talked she noticed Karofsky and Kurt talking a little too close and when she looked to her side Rachel was watching them too with a smile on her face, when Karofsky looked at her direction she gave him a wink and a smirk while he blushed.

"I think they're getting along." Quinn said to Rachel pointing to Karofsky and Kurt.

"Me too." Rachel said with a huge smile on her face. "What are you from?" The brunette asked suddenly.

"Uhn… Lima, Ohio." She responded to the brunette. "All of us are,actually. And you?"

"I'm from here, New York City, grew up in the big city. Kurt, Mercedes and Noah are too. Lima, Ohio? I never heard of it." The brunette said, the last part almost to herself than to Quinn.

"It's a small town with small minded people." Quinn said bitter.

"Oh, okay." Noticing the blonde's tone Rachel drop the subject and went to a lighter one, or that was what she thought. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Just a sister, but I don't talk to her in a long time." Quinn said the smile on her face falling slightly. "Do you?" She asked trying to sound a little chipper.

"No, I'm an only child."

"And her dads spoiled her a lot." Kurt screamed from the other side of the table.

"Dads?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, my two gay dads. You don't have a problem with it, do you?" She asked getting defensively.

"No, I'm gay myself actually." The blonde said smiling.

"Oh." The conversation flooded easily between them.

Quinn learned more about Rachel, she learned the girl actually won a singing competition with three months old, she didn't believe it but even Kurt said it was true so… , she met her mother for the first time in her sophomore year of high school she had a great relationship with her, she had a boyfriend who egged her at that same year, she was bisexual but only had ever been with boys, she almost got married at her senior year in high school but she noticed she didn't really love her fiancée, Puck was a womanizer and she really didn't like him before he joined the glee club and she saw the other side of him but he still was a womanizer, the only time she had real friends was when she joined glee, but that friends were lifelong mainly the three with her at that moment.

The girl talked a lot but Quinn would have it any other way, she liked when the girl would simply lost herself in what she was talking and then after a moment notice she been talking for more than ten minutes.

Quinn said some things about herself too, but not too personal like the fact her parents disowned her and she didn't talk to any person of her family for three years, that her real family was her friends, that she didn't have anyone else besides them.

A little after midnight they left, "I think next time we shouldn't bring them." Rachel said when they were outside pointing to their friends, Karofsky and Kurt were still talking closely, Brittany and Santana were in a make out session, Sam and Mercedes were flirting with each other they were sure and Mike and Puck were talking about something not interesting.

"I think you may be right." Quinn said with a chuckle, they went to a little place more far of their friends. They shared a hug similar the one they had after their coffee date, after some time they pulled apart, slightly. Their faces were inches away, Quinn and Rachel were sharing the same air. They just stayed there staring each other.

"Rachel we should go." Kurt said and they pulled apart quickly.

"Bye Quinn." Rachel said awkwardly.

"Bye, Rach." Quinn said too awkwardly and waved her hand a little. Then they separated ways.

Quinn went straight to her apartment, tonight her friends decided to go to their own apartment. Quinn stayed up a long time thinking about her moment with Rachel. She didn't know but Rachel did the same on the other side of the town.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter seven. I don't have school for three days so maybe you'll gain more chapters in the last three days or not because I have so many episodes of so many TV shows to chatch up with because I taravelled for almost two weeks some weeks ago. Moving on... I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 7

Quinn was again waiting for Rachel in the coffee shop, but this time the other girl entered the place at the exact time, Quinn was impressed the girl really was punctual. Rachel walked over to the table the blonde was sitting and put her coat on the chair.

"I'll be right back, just going to grab a coffee." She said and the blonde nodded watching the brunette walking away, Quinn stayed there eyes glued to the most beautiful woman she ever seen. The brunette were wearing skin jeans and a simple white shirt, it was cold outside, it was the first the blonde ever saw her in anything other than her really short skirts, her hair was down and she was wearing just a light make up. Quinn thought the girl never appeared more beautiful to her then right at that moment.

Quinn only got out of her dazed when Rachel came back and sat on the chair on the other side of the table. "Hello, Quinn." She said with a megawatt smile on her face making Quinn's smile got even wider.

"Hi, Rach." Quinn said rather shy. "How are you today?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you, Quinn." Rachel said still smiling. "My day has been wonderful, Kurt finally broke up with his boyfriend so his a little sad but I think he's happy though because he and his boyfriend fought a lot. Anyway, how are you Quinn?"

"I'm fine, Rachel." Quinn answered happy. "Oh… My friends said they wanted to go to a karaoke bar again with you and your friends, I think Karofsky have a crush on Kurt and Sam on Mercedes that's the main reason they wanted to do that again." Quinn said smiling at her friends' giddy feelings since that night they really were bugging her to do that again or to ask Rachel their number, it was starting to get annoying.

"Well we can do that this week or next week, no problem. And as your friends, Quinn, if they do get together with Kurt or Mercedes tell them of they hurt them Noah and I will hurt them back." Rachel said, her tone was cheerful like she was kidding but the blonde knew that deep inside she wasn't. "Moving on…" They kept talking for what it felt like hours, still it wasn't enough for either of them.

They learned new things about each other, when Rachel started rambling Quinn would only smile adoringly at her because she thought she never saw anyone so cute all time, sometimes Rachel would catch this look on the blonde's eyes that looked like adoration but she didn't look much into it, Quinn was impressed when she discovered Rachel was a vegan she didn't know how she could survive without meat but she thought she was a freak because she loved her bacon _way _too much.

They got out of the coffee shop and started walking in the street, still talking, their hands brushing, Quinn wanted to grab that hand so much but she thought it was better not. But as soon as that thought crossed her mind Rachel took her hand in hers smiling shyly, Quinn looked at their conjoined hands smiling happily then she intertwined their fingers. They walked in a comfortable silence, Rachel never thought she will be comfortable with silence but here she was never more comfortable with anyone else.

They reached a park and sat on a bench, still silent. They watched as the people passed through them, people running or walking or with their dogs, just enjoying their peaceful moment.

It was getting dark and Quinn was getting hungry. "You want to grab some food?" Quinn asked breaking their silence and looking at the brunette beside her.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Rachel asked her.

"You choose." Quinn said and Rachel told she knew an amazing place that wasn't too expensive and had vegan food for her, the blonde just smiled and let Rachel lead the way to the restaurant. When they reached the restaurant they sat down on a table near a window, with a typical New York view, cars and people passing by with rush, they ordered their food and started talking and talking only stopping when the food arrived.

At the end Quinn insisted she paid, she did with Rachel complaining that she couldn't let her pay all by herself, "Rach, it's fine. I invited you to dinner I pay." She argued when the girl opened her mouth to complaint again. "I walk you home." Quinn said when they stepped outside the brunette only smiled at her.

They started their walk to Rachel's building, again with their hands conjoined and happy smiles on their faces. Quinn thought this looked like a date but if it did she didn't really care. When they got to Rachel's building she turned to Quinn. "Do you want to come inside?" She asked and the blonde nodded.

When they got to Rachel's apartment she opened the door and they were greeted by Kurt kissing some guy. When Kurt and the mystery guy heard the door open they parted so fast Kurt ended up on the end of the couch.

"Karofsky?!" Quinn yelled when she recognized the 'mystery' guy Kurt was kissing.

"Oh… hey, Quinn, Rachel." He said awkwardly to the blonde and the brunette that had a shocked expression on her face.

"Hello, Rachel, Quinn." Kurt said after clearing his throat and composing himself a little bit.

"This is awkward." Quinn said more to herself but Rachel heard and looked at her smiling a little with the blonde's joke and Quinn smiled wider. Kurt cleared his throat again to regained the brunette's and the blonde's attention again.

"I think you all know each other so no need for presentations." He said still a little awkwardly. "I'm going to go to walk with Dave a leave you two to it." He said looking to Karofsky and turning his head in the door's direction. They got up and started walking to the door Kurt giving a wink to Rachel's direction while she blushed.

"Do you want to watch something on the TV, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Quinn said following the brunette to the couch, the brunette turned the TV on and they started to watch _Friends._

"It's my favorite TV show." Rachel said to her, the blonde looked to her with a big smile on her face.

"Mine's too." Quinn said happily and the brunette grinned at her. "What's your favorite episode?" Quinn asked curiously.

"The One with the Proposal, I loved Chandler and Monica they were my favorite couple. And yours?"

"Mine is The One where Everybody Finds Out, for me is the funniest episode the next being The One with Unagi." Quinn said grinning like an idiot. Rachel found it incredibly cute and just smiled adoringly to the blonde.

They spent the hours talking about it always finding something funny from the show a laughing out loud, like when Quinn did Phoebe watching Chandler and Monica, kissing, for the first time on Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. "Oh my eyes, my eyes!" Rachel laughed so much at that that she almost couldn't breathe when she stopped she looked at the blonde who repeated and they started laughing again.

In the end of the night Quinn had to go, the brunette walked her to the door.

"It was nice day, Quinn thank you." Rachel said kissing the blonde's cheek and the other girl blushed.

Quinn wanted to ask something to the girl since they met at the coffee shop but she was too afraid to actually ask it, but now was it, she had to ask the brunette.

"Me too, Rach." She said nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Listen I want to ask you something."

"Yes, Quinn." Rachel said looking curiously at the girl who were suddenly nervous.

"Would you… I was wondering if… if…" The blonde couldn't form a sentence, she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Quinn." Rachel said calmly. "So what do you want to ask me?" Rachel asked after Quinn's breathing became normal.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" The blonde asked in one breath, Rachel stared at her for a minute with a blank expression, but when the words reached her ears she kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"Pick me up a 7 o'clock on Friday." She said in the blonde's ear and laughed lightly at the joyful look that appeared on the blonde's face. "Bye, Quinn."

"Bye, Rachel." Quinn said grinning, she went back to her apartment with a smile so big that people looked strangely at her, when she reached her building; she walked through the flights of stairs and reached her apartment.

When she entered she did a happy dance, and went to her bed after sometime, changed into her pajamas and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated (PLEASE!). If anyone didn't notice by now my favorite show ever is Friends(it's just simply perfect). Thank you for reading and to anyone who reviews and for the ones who don't but still read this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's their first date. I had no idea what you do in a first date so I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 8

"Q, just choose a fucking shirt already." The Latina said annoyed looking to her best friend who were just looking at her closet with jeans that she decided to wear after a long half an hour of choosing which she was going to wear, now she was trying to choose on a shirt for the last fifteen minutes. "She doesn't care about what you gonna wear." The Latina said trying to get the blonde to hurry up.

When Quinn said to Santana that she had a date with Rachel, Santana just told her "It was about damn time." But the blonde the Latina was happy for her, mainly because of the small smile on the other girl's face. But now she looked like she wanted to kill the blonde, she would never agree to help her friend dress to a date ever again, it was too annoying.

The blonde didn't listen to her friend's like the Latina predicted so she went to the other girl turned her over and took a random shirt from the closet, "Dress this." She demanded to a wide eyed blonde who only nodded. "She you look amazing." She said after Quinn put the shirt. It was a V-neck white shirt that really looked incredible on the blonde. "Now put this jacket." She told the blonde who put the leather jacket and looked over to the Latina with questioning eyes. "You look amazing." She assured her.

The blonde looked to the mirror and she saw herself, she really did look amazing with black All-Stars, black tight jeans and the shirt and jacket the Latina told her to wear, with light make up and short hair a little messy. "Thanks, S." She said turning back to look to her friend with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Santana said. Quinn looked to the clock and saw she was running a little late.

"I have to go, thanks and bye, San." The blonde said giving her friend a hug and running off to pick Rachel up. When she got to Rachel's building Kurt let her in, and walking up the flights to the stairs she noticed how nervous she was, she was almost sweating. She reached Rachel apartment and knocked on the door, Rachel opened with a smile.

Quinn jaw almost dropped when she saw the brunette, she was wearing a black dress and high-heels, her hair was down making her look even more like an angel to Quinn. "You look amazing as always." The blonde said after regaining her voice back, Rachel smiled and blushed at the blonde's compliment. "You're ready?" She said putting her hand for Rachel to take the girl nodded and took the blonde's hand, yelling bye to Kurt who was watching something on the couch on the living room.

"Where are we going?" The brunette asked curiously, looking up to the blonde.

"It's a surprise." The blonde said grinning.

"I don't like surprises." The brunette said with a pout that almost got Quinn to say where they were going.

"Oh well still I'm not going to tell you. You'll see when we get there." Quinn said grinning when the girl huffed. They walked through the streets in a comfortable silence, when they reached the restaurant Quinn opened the door for the brunette who smiled shyly at her, nobody ever was this sweet with her.

"Good evening, do you reservations?" A woman greeted them by the door.

"Yes, Quinn Fabray." The blonde said, the other woman looked over a paper and then showed them to their table. It was a little in the back of the restaurant to give them some privacy. Quinn pushed the chair for Rachel to seat, the girl again smiling shyly to her. When the blonde sat on the chair on the other side of table the waiter came giving them the menus. Rachel saw that they had vegans dishes and smiled noticing that the blonde really did listen when they talked.

They chose what they wanted, and Quinn looked over to Rachel "I hope you like the food, I never came here." The blonde said after a moment. "You said you were vegan and I didn't know any restaurants with vegan food so I did a little research and found this place." Quinn said shyly.

Rachel just looked at her with an adoringly smile because the blonde did all that research to just find a place with vegan food. "I'm sure it would be amazing, even if isn't you at least looked for a place for me, so I'm grateful that you did that, most my ex-boyfriends didn't even remembered I'm vegan."

"They're stupids." The blonde said gaining a smile from the brunette across the table making her smile go wider. "But they are, they really didn't deserve you, Rach, how can someone forget that their girlfriend is vegan, they're idiots." The blonde said defensively.

Rachel just looked over smiling her megawatt smile that Quinn loved. Then the waiter came with their food. Quinn looked expectantly to the brunette as she ate, seeing if she liked the food. "The food is amazing you should try it, Quinn." The brunette said after her first bite.

The blonde started eating her food, Rachel was right the food really was amazing. While they ate the conversation was minimum, they just stared at each other with big smiles on their faces loving the company. After they ate, Quinn paid for it and they started walking, the brunette noticing they were walking over to the park.

They reached a part of the park, near a beautiful tree, there was a picnic there. "Here we are, our second stop." The blonde said gesturing to the picnic that Santana had put out for her moments ago. The blonde helped Rachel seat on the blanket and then sat beside her, she then grabbed the basket and opened it, it had a bottle of wine and glasses. "Do you want some?" The blonde asked to the other girl who nodded. Quinn poured wine for them both giving Rachel hers. "Here you are, my lady." The blonde said and Rachel blushed.

"Thank you, Quinn. You know you didn't have to do all of this right?" Rachel said.

"I know but I wanted to be special, you're special." The blonde said blushing after what she said sank in. Rachel just smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek who blushed even more.

"You're really sweet, Quinn." She said to the blonde with a big smile, the blonde looked up at her and smiled to her.

"Thank you." The blonde said after clearing her throat. She then took the others containers on the basket, which had sandwich, strawberry and grapes. "Do you want one?" The blonde asked the other girl lifting the container with the sandwiches, the brunette nodded and Quinn gave her her sandwich which didn't have bacon like her own.

"Thank you." The brunette said.

"Stop thanking me." The blonde said grinning at the bashful look that appeared on Rachel's face. The blonde then just stayed there staring at the girl adoringly with a big smile on her face, Rachel just stared back at her loving the comfortable silence they were in.

After a time just eating and talking Quinn asked the brunette if she wanted to go, she said no but the blonde simply told her it was getting late so she let the blonde pulled her up. The blonde picked up the blanket, the containers and the wine and glasses and put them on the basket, then turning to Rachel giving her hand that the brunette willingly took.

They started their walk back to Rachel's apartment, talking or just appreciating the silence that sometimes took over them.

"I had a lovely night, Quinn." Rachel said when they reached her building.

"Me too, Rach." Quinn said a little nervous because that was the part where she kissed the other girl.

Rachel kissed her cheek and hugged her, the blonde hugging her back, when they parted their faces inches away, they stared at each other, without noticing it Quinn started leaning in and the brunette too, the blonde's gaze went from Rachel's eyes to her lips until the lips touched each other softly.

Quinn leaned in more, taking the brunette's lips on hers, it was a simple kiss, but gave the blonde butterflies on her stomach, then she started moving her mouth a little, the brunette kissing her back. She opened her mouth a little and let her tongue touch the other girl's bottom lip asking for entrance which it was quickly granted.

Then she saw the fireworks, but it was more than the firework that she felt, she felt happy, lightheaded and giddy. The kiss was getting deeper by the time, with Quinn's arms around Rachel's waist and hers around Quinn's neck.

After some minutes they parted, both with their eyes closed and smiles on their faces. When Quinn opened her eyes she saw the brunette looking back at her.

"Bye, Quinn. We should do it again sometime." The brunette said giving a peck on Quinn's lips and entering her building.

"Bye, Rach." Quinn said to Rachel before she fully entered her building. She started walking back to her apartment, she touched her lips with her fingertips, her lips were still tingling from the kiss, she never felt happier.

When she reached her building and entered her apartment she send a quick text to Rachel.

_Goodnight, Rach. Sweet dreams. I had fun today.:)_

Then she went to her bedroom and put her pajamas on, when she lie down on her bed her phone started ringing, when she picked it she saw she had a text.

_I had fun too, Quinn. Goodnight and sweet dreams. :) _

It was Rachel's reply. I'll sleep wonderful, she thought, she closed her eyes instantly felt asleep still smiling.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. I was watching a lot of TV shows while writing this so if something it's kinda out of place or just really dramatic (that's Grey's Anatomy fault) I'm sorry. I think this is the bigger chapter yet. I was reading the first chapters and I thinking I'm getting better at writing(thank God because I don't my writing it's very good). I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 9

_Quinn Fabray was sitting in the back of the choir room reading a book like she always did when everybody stopped talking; she lifted her head up to see Dave Karofsky on the door while everyone just stared at him._

"_What are you doing here, Karofsky?" Santana said breaking the silence and everyone started screaming at the same time in his direction._

"_HEY!" He finally said. "I'm just here to apologize." At that everybody was silent again, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the way I treated all of you, I am truly sorry, I'll never do it again, and if you let me I like to join the glee club and show you guys how I did and will change." He said sincerely, this was the first everyone ever saw Dave Karofsky say anything with that emotion on his face, he really did look sorry. _

_Everybody gathered around a circle debating, "Fine we'll let you join but if we see no change you're out." Sam said to all of them. Karofsky nodded his head and went to seat on the chairs while everyone started doing what they were doing before._

"_You have a lot of courage showing your face here, you know that right?" A voice said from behind him, he turned his head to look at Quinn who was still looking down reading a book, he smiled at her._

"_I know, but I'm truly sorry for all the things I did to all of you, so this is one of my ways to apologize to you." At that she looked up and smiled._

Quinn was seating in the coffee shop waiting for Karofsky to get there to their monthly coffee date, she was remembering the first time she saw goodness in him, the first time he actually apologize for things and the first time he wasn't an asshole to her.

Karofsky entered the coffee shop and made his way to the table where the blonde were seated. "Hey, Quinn." He greeted her smiling.

"Hey, Karofsky." She greeted him back. "How's Kurt?" She asked with a smirk.

"Here I was, wishing you wouldn't touch what happened. I guess I was wrong." He said.

"How did you two end up kissing in his couch?" She asked curiously. "You met him like one time."

"He called me, and before you ask I don't know how he got it, and asked me to come over and well I did. When I got there he was kinda a mess saying he broke up with his boyfriend, after that we just started seeing a musical, I have no idea what musical it was, then after some time he kissed me and I kissed him back." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"But like aren't you worried about being just a rebound?" She asked cautiously.

"When you two got in I asked myself the same question." He said. "So when we left the apartment I asked him that question and he told me no but he said that before kissing he usually gets a date so I asked him out and we're going out on Friday." He said smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you then." She said smiling over at her friend.

"So how was your date with Rachel?" He said smirking.

"Oh… it was perfect, she's the best." Quinn said smiling a smile Karofsky never saw on her face. "We're going out again Saturday. But we're meeting tomorrow here."

He smiled at her, and then let her continue talking about her date with the brunette, the smile always on her face, if she isn't in love she's getting there, he thought.

After her 'date' with Karofsky she went to work, she worked at a book shop, when she got there she smiled at her co-worker, Joshua. "Hello, Josh." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Quinn." He greeted her back. She went behind the balcony and sat at the stool that had there. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Fine too." He said while put some books in their correct places. After that they just stayed in silence, the shop wasn't very popular so there wasn't many costumers, Quinn usually brought a book that day she was reading Avalon High, the first book she ever read.

She kept reading it in her shift until the door opened and entered a small brunette girl. "Hey, Rach." Quinn greeted her.

"Oh hello, Quinn." She said surprised. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Well now you do." She said smiling. "You need help?" She asked getting out of behind the balcony.

"No, actually I just came here to look around looking for something to catch my attention. But thank you anyway." She answered. "What are you reading?" She asked looking at the blonde's hand.

"Oh Avalon High by Meg Cabot. The first book I read." She said looking down to the book.

"I never read it, is it good?" The brunette asked her.

"Yes, it is. I love it since the day I first started reading at the library when I was bored." The blonde said remembering how it was easy the days back then when she had all her family. Rachel noticed she was in another place, was remembering something.

"Oh well I'd maybe read it sometime." She said smiling warmly at the blonde.

"Oh yeah you definitely should, I'll even let you borrow if you promise to take care of it." She said and the brunette just smiled at the blonde cuteness and how she cared about a book, she just thought they were just books so why take care of it.

"I'll take good care of it don't worry. When you finish reading it tell me." She said smiling at the blonde who smiled back. The brunette looked at her watch. "I have to go, sorry, bye, Quinn, see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Rach." The blonde said smiling then the brunette walked out.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

The next day Quinn entered the coffee shop to find Rachel already there. She made her way over her. "Hey, Rach." She said smiling.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel said smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm fine too." Rachel said smiling.

"Oh… I finished the book." She said reaching for her bag and getting a book out. "Here. You said you wanted so…" She shrugged her shoulders in shyness.

"Oh thank you, Quinn." The brunette said taking the book from the blonde's hands.

"You're welcome." Quinn said smiling warmly. "I'll get some coffee for me, do you want something?" She said getting up.

"Just coffee it's fine." The brunette said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." The blonde said and went to place the order and grab their coffees.

"You know you should let me pay sometime." The brunette said to the blonde who only shrugged.

"I like paying stuff for you, it's one of my romantic ways of showing you I like you." She said blushing and looking down and smiling.

"Oh well you're doing that very well if I must say. But you'll end up poor if I don't start paying you know." The brunette said smiling; Quinn lifted her head and, still blushing, gave the brunette a small smile.

"I won't end up poor, I'll just have less money than I have now, simple as that." She said smiling sheepishly to the brunette.

"You won't let me win this, will you?" The brunette asked and the blonde only shook her head. "Well if you do end up poor it's not my fault."

"It is, because you didn't fight harder for me to stop paying for the things you order in restaurants." She said still with the sheepishly smile on her face.

"Oh I see now it's my fault if you end up poor." The brunette said smiling at the blonde's playful side. "Okay if you don't stop paying I won't kiss you one more time." She said while the blonde's eyes went wide.

"Well if you want to play like this." She said getting up with a smirk, she walked towards the brunette, who had a confused expression on her face, and leaned down face to face with the brunette. "I think I'll just have to steal it then." She said and before the brunette could say anything more, lips were on her own cutting her next words.

Before she could start kissing back the lips weren't on hers anymore and the blonde were seating across the table with a smirk on her lips. "I can't believe you did this." She said with a smile. "You know second kisses are just as important as the first one."

"Okay so this one can be the 'you wouldn't let me kiss you one more time' kiss, don't worry we'll have a brilliant second kiss." The blonde said shrugging.

"Okay, if you put it like that." The brunette said smiling. They stayed there talking until they were tired of being seated and decided to take a walk, on their way out the blonde opened the door for Rachel who smiled.

They walked hand in hand, talking and laughing, Quinn looked down at Rachel and saw her looking back, and they stayed there smiling at each other. "Do you want to seat?" She asked the brunette stopping by a bench, they were on the park. The brunette nodded.

They sat and looked over the view, from there you get to see a part of Manhattan and the trees on the park, it was a beautiful view. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" The brunette asked looking forward. Quinn looked to her.

"Yes, it is." She said still looking at the brunette. Rachel turned to look at her.

"I was talking about the view, you know?" Rachel said looking Quinn in the eyes.

"I know, and I was talking about you." The blonde said blushing slightly, the brunette only smiled warmly at her and leaned in. Quinn leaned in too until their lips were brushing.

Quinn was the one who closed the gap that was left, and kissed Rachel softly. She put her arms around the brunette's waist and the other girl's around the blonde's neck pulling her closer. They stayed there, lips brushing and dancing with each other.

They parted when the need for air was necessary, they were both panting. When Quinn opened her eyes Rachel was there her eyes still closed and her lips slightly parted, the brunette sensing Quinn looking at her opened her eyes and saw hazel staring back at her smiling, Quinn gave her a chaste kiss and looked forward again bringing Rachel more into her.

The brunette leaned her head on Quinn shoulder and looked forward too, smiling. After sometime it was time for them to part ways. "I see you Saturday?" Quinn asked.

"Of course." The brunette replied. "See you then, Quinn." Rachel said giving Quinn a kiss that turned into two kisses, then three, four, five. "Okay now I have to go. Bye, Quinn."

"Bye, Rach." The blonde said giving Rachel chaste kiss on the cheek and smiling happily at her. The brunette smiled back. She waved when the brunette started walking away. "See you Saturday." She screamed and the brunette laughed making Quinn's smile go even bigger.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. So Avalon High it's one of my favorite books that it's not in a series, it's one of the firsts I read (the first one being Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows).**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10. WOW this chapter is the longest, I wrote it yesterday (I think I was inspired) I alson wrote a one-shot out of nowhere (go check it out) I was supposed to write this chapter but then I started writing a random thing, and that's how I ended up writing the one-shot. I was thinking yesterday that I really don't have an idea where this story is going and I don't how many chapters will have, I'm kinda a mess. Moving on... I hope you like it and sorry for any mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 10

It was Friday, Quinn was with Mike and Sam at one of the 'lesbros' nights. It simply consisted of them going to a bar and Quinn being their wingman because they didn't know how to pick a girl, but this Friday they decided to just stay in and play video games or watch Harry Potter or Star Wars.

"You know I think this is the most nonproductive 'lesbro' night we ever had." Quinn said looking at the TV while they were sprayed all over the living room watching Star Wars: Episode III.

"Yeah, you're right. But it's quite enjoyable." Mike said looking at the TV as well, watching while Padmé Amidala died, frowning.

"I agree with Mike." Sam said from the floor where he laid.

"I never said I wasn't enjoying I just said it was nonproductive." Quinn said matter-of-factly. They spent the rest of the movie in silence, it was already in the end so they didn't stayed that way very long. After the movie ended they stayed sprawled tired and full because they ate too much. The doorbell rang and Quinn got up growling, she opened and there were Brittany and Santana. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Q." Santana said sarcastically. "We wanted to pay our best friend a visit but if you don't miss us so I think we should be going."

"Okay, bye." Quinn said closing the door but the Latina stopped with her foot and stepped in the apartment Brittany in tow that waved to Quinn with a smile, she just smiled back. "Oh please come in, Santana." Quinn said ironically.

"Whatevs bitch. You know you love us." Santana said waving her hand. "You nerds were watching Star Wars?" She asked lifting the DVD case.

"But San you love it too." Brittany said looking at the Latina who blushed.

The others just laughed because till this day Santana wouldn't admit she was a geek like all of them. "S, you know we know you're a geek so stopping pretending." Quinn said and laughed even harder when her best friend glared at her.

"I'm done with you guys." She said and looked around noticing someone was missing. "Where's Karofsky?" She asked Quinn.

"He's on a date with Kurt." Quinn said smiling.

"Oh… Thank God, he was annoying the shit out of me with his lovey dopey smiles every time we got nearly close to a topic that involved Kurt." She said with a disgusted expression but everyone knew she was happy for her friend. "Anyway, how is the hobbit, Quinn?" The Latina started reference Rachel a couple of days ago because she knows the blonde doesn't like it.

"She's perfect, S." Quinn said with an eye roll. Santana just smiled sweetly at her. "You know it's already getting old you calling her hobbit."

"Okay, now she's midget. Better?" The Latina said with a smirk.

"Perfect. I know you won't get any better so." The blonde said rolling her eyes. They started talking about trivial things when the blonde's phone started ringing. She went to her bedroom where her cell phone was and saw the caller ID smiling instantly. "Hey, Rach." She said.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel said smiling, as soon as the blonde heard her voice her smile got wider. "I just wanted to know where we're going tomorrow if you tell me not like the last time." She said huffing.

"I'm not telling you again but just dress casual." She said laughing lightly when she heard the brunette huffing in the other end of the line.

"You know if you don't start telling me where we're going I may appeared overdressed or looking like a homeless on the place of your choice."

"Okay, I'm not telling but wear jeans and not one of your dresses or skirts." She said, thought she loved those dresses the activities for the next day weren't the best for dresses or skirts.

"Okay, fine." The brunette said giving up, and the blonde smiled more. "Bye, Quinn."

"Bye, Rach." The blonde said sweetly, they stayed there for a while then both of them hung up and the same time.

"You know you're so cute it's nauseating." Santana said from the door way, the blonde turned around surprised to see her and the others there.

"You were eavesdropping?" The blonde asked them in disbelieve, but she still could believe they did it.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" The Latina asked.

"It doesn't matter if I got or not, you'll continue doing that either way so I won't bother." She said waving her hand, they only smiled sweetly at her; it was kind of weird on them besides Brittany. She looked at her watch. "Oh look it's late, you have to go." She said making them moving to the direction of the door. "This is so sad. Bye." She said ironically pushing them out of the door.

After they left, she took a deep breath and looked at the mess that it was her apartment at the moment she decided she would clean it tomorrow. She just grabbed a couple of cups from the table and put in the sink.

She went to her bathroom to take a shower, after she put her pajamas on, grabbed a book, went to bed and started reading it. After some time she got tired, put the book on the bedside table and turned the lights off, and drifted to sleep.

**QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

She woke up at 10 in the morning and cleaned up her apartment, it really was dirty, by 12 p.m. she did just a sandwiched for her to lunch, and at 1 p.m. she went Santana's and Brittany's. She knocked at the door; it opened to reveal a boy. "Oh hey, Kurt." She said not expecting him to answer the door.

"Hi, Quinn." He said opening the door a little wider to let the blonde in, she stepped in, Santana was lying on the couch and Brittany was on their bedroom but as soon as she heard the door she came from the corridor and hugged the smaller blonde.

"Hey, Q." She said happily and stepping away from the blonde.

"Hey, Britt, S." She greeted them. "You couldn't answer your own door, San?" She asked to the lazy brunette on the couch.

"He was near the door so I told him to get it, and I was watching _Rizzoli & Isles_ they're so fucking gay to each other and until this day they didn't notice it." She said huffing slightly because of Rizzles, they were so oblivious with all the eye-sex.

"You know continue reading those fan fictions they are the only way for them to be together with the really slow baby steps they take." She said smiling at the Latina who she guessed was kind of right, she only watched a few episodes but they were so perfect for each other.

She spent the rest of the afternoon with the Latina and Brittany, Kurt was out after a couple of hours she was there. She only got back to her apartment to get ready for her date with Rachel.

She chose black tight jeans, with a blue Star Wars shirt, a light make up, her short blonde hair was a little waved, and she put a pair of black Vans. She checked the clock and looked that she was right on time to pick Rachel up.

When she got there Kurt buzzed her in again, but this time she opened the door to find Kurt not Rachel. "She's almost done." He said letting her in. She looked around and it was almost the same than it was the first time she came. She sat on the couch and Kurt sat on the love seat that was on the right side of the couch. He kept looking at her strangely; she was getting a little uncomfortable.

"You're gonna give me the 'if you hurt her I'd kill you' speech, aren't you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but it looks like you already know the drill so I just say something, if you hurt her really bad Puck and me will hunt you down." He said with a threatening tone on his voice.

"Well I can say the same about you; if you hurt Karofsky Santana will go all Lima Heights on you." She said smiling overly sweet at him.

"Okay I'm ready." Rachel said emerging from her room. She was wearing jeans like Quinn said for her to use, it was really skinny, and a red shirt, that reminded her of her old Cheerios uniforms. Quinn got up and gave her peck on the cheek and said "Hello." She looked at the blonde. "Hello to you too, Quinn. Bye, Kurt." She said pushing the blonde towards the door.

When they got outside Quinn stopped the brunette turning her towards her. "You look beautiful by the way." Quinn said making the brunette blush.

"You too, with that Star Wars shirt." She said teasingly and Quinn blushed and averted her eyes from the brunette's in bashfulness. "You're cute." She said giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek and smiling when the blonde blushed even more.

"Let's get going, shall we?" She said tugging her arm for Rachel to take which she gladly did. They walked to the location in silence, while Rachel hummed for whatever song she was think of, and Quinn just listened.

When they got to the location, a rink for ice-skating, Quinn looked over to the brunette to see her reaction. "I like ice-skating I don't know you know how to but… I thought it would be fun." She asked getting a little nervous by the minute, the brunette expression was unreadable, and she didn't say anything.

"Oh Quinn! I love ice-skating. It's been so long since I have been into one rink." She said smiling widely at the blonde, who released a relief breath and smiled over to the adorable girl by her side.

They went to get the equipment necessary, Quinn still paying for all of it. Then they entered the rink hand in hand. "How do you learned to ice-skate so well?" The brunette asked the blonde who were moving like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I took classes when I was younger, then I started going to some rinks that had some times in my hometown but since I started college I didn't have much opportunities to do again." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you're much better than me, I kind of suck it a little bit but it's good to do it for fun." She said shyly.

"Well don't worry if you happen to fall I'll catch you." The blonde said smiling over the brunette.

They ice-skated for an hour after that they got tired, so they left. "Now where we're going?" The brunette asked as the blonde started leading the way.

"You'll see." She said wink to the brunette. They walked, the brunette was recognizing the way, but she didn't know where they were going until they stopped in a building.

"Quinn, what we're doing in your building?" She asked the blonde, who only opened the door and lead the way up the stairs.

"You said you didn't want me to pay for stuff for you anymore so I asked Santana to do something with the things I had here, since I don't know how to do anything." She said opening the door to her apartment. In the living room was a table instead of the couch, a candle was in the middle from the table, the blonde lit it up. She went to the kitchen and grabbed their food. "It looks like we're having lasagna and don't worry I told her you were vegan so it's vegan lasagna." The blonde said smiling.

"Quinn, this is so sweet." The brunette said looking around, Quinn did all of this for her, she was the best person ever. The blonde smiled shyly from her place near the table. Quinn helped Rachel with her chair and then went to grab some wine from the kitchen and poured for her and the brunette. She put some lasagna for the brunette then for her. "Is it good?" The blonde asked after the brunette took her first bite.

"It's amazing, Quinn." The brunette answered her.

"Good." The blonde then took a bite and really it was good. They ate in silence, sometimes looking over to each other and giving small smiles. After the meal, Quinn walked the brunette to her apartment. And when she got there she turned to the brunette and asked. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She said in one breath.

"I thought I already was, but yeas, Quinn, I'd loved to." She said smiling up to the blonde who gave her a shy smile. She gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the lips and Quinn kissed her back a little harder. "You should wear this shirt more often you look very cute wearing it. Bye, Quinn." She said giving a peck on Quinn's lips and smiling seeing the blush because of the compliment.

"Bye, Rach." Quinn said smiling to the brunette. On the way back to her apartment Quinn thought her life couldn't get better.

**A/N: It was mentioned by Santana that she watched Rizzoli & Isles so I decided to put in here, if you never watch it you totally should, anyway reviews are appreciated *imagine Rachel Berry pouting*. I just finished watching D.E.B.S. for the first time and it's really fun, I loved it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's Chapter 11. This is kinda long compared to the others chapters, I started wrinting and this came up. Thank you for all the reviews, and favorites and follows, I really appreciate it. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 11

Quinn and Rachel were cuddled up on Quinn's couch watching something on the TV, Rachel's head was on the blonde's chest and Quinn's right hand were on the brunette's hair soothing it. They already had 4 dates and it couldn't go any more perfect.

Quinn was looking at the brunette smiling softly; she didn't even know what the program they were watching was about, she remained there looking at Rachel. "Quinn why you never talk about your parents or sister?" Rachel asked softly suddenly. Quinn was caught off guard, she didn't expect the brunette to ask that question so soon. "I just wanted to know because whenever you say something about them is in this sadness I was just wondering what happened for you get that way. You don't have to answer." The brunette quickly added.

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you asking that right now." She said.

"So why don't you talk about them?" Rachel asked moving so she could look Quinn in the eye.

"Because I don't talk to them anymore." She answered looking down, and the brunette heard the sad tone on her voice yet again.

"Hey, you know you don't have to tell me right now." The brunette said lifting Quinn's head to look her in the eye.

"I know, it's just you asked and I wanted to answer you, but it's a touchy subject to me. I don't feel very comfortable talking about it." She said this looking Rachel in the eye. Rachel saw the sadness she heard on the blonde's voice and she felt a little bad for bringing it up. "You want to know the whole story?" The blonde asked her.

"Only if you feel comfortable doing it." The brunette answered honestly she may be curious but she could see Quinn struggle with this subject.

"Okay then. My family is really religious and my father is very narrow-minded. When I was a teenager I had to be perfect to my father, I had to be head cheerleader, first in my class, and with that I came to be hard as a stone and cold as ice." She said, Rachel couldn't imagine this girl in front of her being cold and hard, she just was the best human being. "But I was that way only on exterior on the interior on the other side, I was almost what I'm today, but I was how Santana would have called it far back in Narnia, I was so in denial that I didn't notice until I was here on college and started seeing girls a different way, saw that I was far more attracted to them then with boys.

"When I was in high school Santana noticed I was gay and confronted me, I still said I was straight but she made me watch a lot of movies and TV shows about lesbian or that had lesbians in it. After I discovered myself I spent an year not telling my parents or sister, I knew they wouldn't accept me so why try but one day when I was visiting my mom asked me if I met any boy, I said no, but then she went on and on about amazing boys she wanted me to meet and I couldn't take it, I just blurted out that I was gay and she looked at me surprised.

"My father heard it and said that I had thirty minutes to pick everything that I had there and move out, he didn't want to see me again until I stopped living my life of 'sin and disgrace' so I went to Santana's house and spent the rest of my stay there. That was three years ago and since then I don't talk to anyone from my family." She said, the brunette just stared at her. "That day that I said I wasn't good and was having a bad day was the 'three year anniversary' of that date." She finally finished. Then she felt arms wrapping around her shoulders and hugging her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" The brunette asked parting a little from the blonde, who only shrugged. "I'm sorry but your parents are stupid because you're amazing and they're missing a lot."

"I had therapy after that day, and today I'm fine not totally but I'm fine." She said smiling a little. "And I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was that important and we only knew each other for like a week at the time." She said smiling wider.

"I know but you still could have told me sooner." The brunette said with a pout, which Quinn kissed away smiling.

"Fine, I was waiting for you to ask, or if we dated long enough I would tell you." Quinn said smiling. "But now you know so stop complaining." She said smiling to the brunette in front of her still with a little pout on her lips that when Quinn nudged her turned into a smile. "Better now." She said kissing those lips that she discovered it was addictive, every time she kissed the brunette she wanted more.

They started kissing, Quinn pushed the brunette so that she was lying on her back and she was above her. They remained just kissing for a long time, then Quinn started kissing along the brunette's jaw and neck, the other girl moaning beneath her. "We should stop." Rachel said when she felt a hand on her stomach. Quinn stopped kissing her neck and looked her in the eyes, which were darker than usual and nodded and kissed her one more time before seating again and bringing Rachel with her.

"Santana said that we're hanging out tomorrow at hers and Britt's apartment." Quinn said after a moment of silence.

"She said that or demanded? Because there's a big difference." The brunette replied.

"Okay, she demanded." She said laughing at how Rachel already knew Satana so much. "She said we, Kurt and Karofsky, Mike, Sam and she said for you to invite Puck and Mercedes." She continued before the brunette could stop her.

"Okay, I'll invite them if Kurt hadn't said anything yet." She said.

"Okay." They remained silence watching whatever that was airing on TV, and enjoyed each other 's company. When it was time for Rachel to go they got up and Quinn accompanied her to the door. "Do you really have to go?" The blonde whined and the other girl smiled up at her.

"Yes, I have class tomorrow and if I stay here tonight I'll have to get up earlier because I would have to go to my apartment then go to college. So yes, unfortunately I have to go." The brunette said giving a peck on Quinn's lips, who grabbed her waist to give her a more proper kiss. When they parted back, Quinn was smiling widely.

"Bye, Rach." Quinn said giving her another peck on her lips.

"Bye, Quinn." Rachel said and walked out of the blonde's sight turning back and giving her one last smile and a wave. Quinn went back inside her apartment and looked at the clock near the television and saw it was getting kind of late, so she put her pajamas on and lie on the bed and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning, made breakfast and went back to her bedroom sat on her bed grabbed a book and started reading it; she didn't have classes that day. After a while she grabbed her shoes and went running on the park near.

She ran, that day didn't have many people running like some days, she liked these days, it was a lot quieter than usual, quieter than you can get on a normal day on New York City, she loved the city but sometimes she liked peace. She ran for an hour, went back to her place and took a shower.

It was lunch time so she just grabbed a leftover of pizza and put it on the microwave. She ate and went back to read her book, she realized she would finish it that day because with all the time she spent reading it.

At 2 o'clock she went to work, she took the subway and went there, this time she was the one putting the books at their correct places and Joshua was behind the balcony. She finished organizing the books and went behind the store to organize their storage; she was halfway there when Joshua came and said someone was looking for her.

She went back to the front of the store and saw Rachel, beaming she walked towards her and wrapped around the small girl lifting her up and kissing her on the lips. "Hey, Rach. What you're doing here?" She asked when she put her down.

"I finished my class earlier so I decided to come here, wait for you to finish your shift and we'll go to Santana's and Britt's together." She answered beaming up the blonde.

"Okay, I'm almost finishing here I'll meet you out there okay?" She said pecking the brunette's lips.

"Sure, I'll be on the café across the street." She said leaving. Quinn went back to the back of the store and finished organizing the storage as fast as she could, she wanted to spend time with the brunette.

When she was leaving, a blonde woman caught her attention, she was sitting across the street in a bench looking at the book shop were Quinn worked. The woman was probably on her mid-20s but looked good. Quinn crossed the street. "What are you doing here?" She asked the woman.

"I wanted to talk to you, Quinn. I'm your sister after all." She answered the blonde.

"Yeah, I know you're my sister. But you don't talk to me for three years." The blonde hissed.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I was wrapping my mind on the fact that my little sister was gay, but then I went here and found you with your probably girlfriend and I never saw you smile that while in your whole life, and I saw how happy you were. I just went here some days and watched you, you are happy and if you're gay I don't care because I see you're happy." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Quinn, who's this?" Rachel said, the blonde didn't hear she approaching, the blonde figured she was wrapped up on her sister to notice anything.

"Oh hey, Rach. This is my… hum… this is my sister." She said looking at the brunette, who was wide eyed. "She was saying that she was sorry for the three years of saying not a word to me." The blonde said through gritted teeth.

"Oh hello, I'm Rachel, Quinn's girlfriend." Rachel said smiling overly sweetly and extending her hand for the other blonde to shake.

"Hello, Rachel. I'm Emily." She said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Rachel said then looking at Quinn expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Em, but we have plans so we need to go." Quinn said grabbing the brunette's hand and intertwining their fingers, she was starting to walk away.

"Where you're going?" Emily asked looking at the other blonde.

"We're going to San's and Britt's." She said. "I'm sorry but we're late already. So we have to go. Bye." She said starting to walk away when a hand stopped her.

"Call me some time, Quinn. I'd really like to talk to you other time." Emily said taking a piece of paper and giving it to Quinn, who took it and put on her jacket pocket. "Bye, little sis." She said retreating her hand and letting her sister go, not for forever maybe this time.

They took the subway, Rachel was always looking expectantly at Quinn, who was biting her lower lip and was staring nothing lost in thoughts. When they reached Santana's and Brittany's building Rachel stopped her. "Are you okay?" She asked the blonde softly.

"I'm fine." The blonde answered but looked unsure.

"Quinn, don't lie to me." Rachel said sternly but softly at the same time.

"I don't know what to feel, I wanted my family back since my dad kicked me out that day, but now I don't know if I can forgive any of them for what they did." Quinn said honestly this time and looking down, moving her foot like she kicking an invisible rock.

"Hey look at me." Rachel said lifting her head. "You don't have to call her, you'll call her if you want it and if you want to give her another chance, okay?"

"Okay." She said, but still was a little unsure.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to choose right now, call her when you're ready and if you want to. No pressure, okay?"

"Okay." She said smiling this time, she kissed the brunette as a thank you and held the door and gestured for her to get inside. "Shall we?" She said grinning.

Rachel only smiled adoringly at her before going inside and the blonde followed closely behind and took her hand in hers. They took the elevator and went to the others' apartment getting there they rang the doorbell and the door flew open. "Where you're doing here so early?" The Latina asked them as she answered the door.

"We had nothing to do so we decided to annoy you to kill the time." The blonde said grinning pushing back at her and entering the apartment with Rachel closely behind. She sat on the couch pushing the brunette to seat beside her, the brunette curled up on her side.

"Oh awesome." Santana said rolling her eyes and coming back to seat in the loveseat near the couch and facing them. "So, midget, are the other ones coming?" She asked Rachel. Quinn sent a glare in her way, the Latina was unaffected by it.

"Yes, Santana, they're coming." She said not bothering to say to the Latina that she wasn't a midget, she was getting used to it.

"Stop calling her names, S." Quinn said to her best friend, glaring again.

"It's okay, Quinn. I discovered it's her way to say that she likes me." The brunette said bringing Quinn's gaze to her which turned much softer as soon as she saw the chocolate brown eyes she was now getting used to know.

"Fine, but still it isn't okay, but I'll let it go." She said still looking in Rachel's eyes, which were smiling now, the blonde dropped her gaze to the brunette's lips to see a warm smile on her lips she instantly smiled too and kissed the brunette's lips, every time the brunette thought she was going to back out she started kissing her again.

"Okay, stop doing that you two are disgusting." The Latina said gagging from the loveseat.

"But, San you said you thought they were cute just yesterday." Brittany said coming from their bedroom. "Hey, Rach and Q." She said waving to them, who were grinning, they waved back and sat on the loveseat with Santana and intertwined their fingers.

They kept talking, then Sam arrived grinning like mad and looking a little nervous. "Mercedes is coming, right?" He asked Rachel nervously.

"Yes, she is." Rachel said smiling warmly at him. He didn't know but Mercedes asked her the same question about him and in the same nervous tone the previous day.

Then Mike arrived, but he wasn't alone. "Okay, everybody this is Tine I met her a few weeks ago." He said grinning, he told the blonde about this Tina girl but she never saw her with him. Then a loud squeal was heard and Rachel screaming "Tina!" and going to hug the girl who grinned back and hugged her back. "Do you know each other?" Mike asked after they parted.

"We went to high school together; it's been a while since I've talking to you, Tina." She said directing the last part to Tina, the Asian girl smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry Rach it's that I've been a little busy this past few weeks." She said giving the girl an apologetic smile. "Who is this?" She asked Rachel smirking when she noticed that the brunette's hands had intertwined with a blonde's one.

"This is Quinn, she's my girlfriend." Rachel said, Quinn extended her hand and Tina took it and smiled warmly at her and the blonde smiled a little back. They started talking again when the doorbell rang a third time that night, when Brittany opened the door the rest of the guests were on the side of the door. They entered and said hello to everybody, Mike presented Tina to Karofsky the only one who didn't know her since the others went to school with her.

They orders pizza, one Vegan because of Rachel, some drank wine the others vodka or whatever other drink that had at Santana's and Brittany's. They spent the majority of the night talking; Sam and Mercedes were flirting with each other from time to time and blushing when the other was caught staring. From time to time Quinn and Rachel got lost on their own bubble but of course Santana was there to get them out of it, making Quinn kind of angry.

Quinn went to the kitchen and stayed there, drinking and just staring out of space on her own thoughts. "Are you okay?" Rachel said after she saw the blonde lost on her own thoughts, she wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and put her head on the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm fine." The blonde answered vaguely, the brunette turned her to look her in the eye and saw she wasn't that fine.

"Are you sure?" She asked to make sure.

"I'm sure, Rach, don't worry." She said giving the brunette a small smile and wrapping her arms on the brunette's waist and pulling her closer. She nuzzled on her neck, and the other girl just giggled she was getting used to it the blonde always did that. The blonde kissed softly on her neck and kissed the brunette on the lips; she then got up, took the brunette's hand and guided them back to the living room to join their friends.

The nigh was spent like that, them talked, sometimes fighting, them watching something on the television, until Quinn, Mike and Sam grabbed Santana's video game and started playing games.

Rachel watched Quinn playing video games, she was so concentrated, her tongue was between her teeth and she had this determined look in her eyes. She found it completely cute and sexy at the same time.

It was starting to get late, so Quinn and Rachel went back to the blonde's apartment, walking hand in hand they made their way to there. When they got there Quinn turned around to look at Rachel. "Will you stay the night?" She asked biting her lip.

"Sure." Rachel said smiling at the blonde's cuteness. They made their way up the stairs, the blonde opened the door to the apartment.

"Do you have clothes? I can borrow you if you don't have it." The blonde said looking over to the brunette, they were on Quinn's bedroom.

"No, I don't have any clothes." Rachel said, the blonde went to her closet and came back with a NYU shirt and shorts and sweatpants. "What do you prefer?" She asked lifting the sweatpants and the shorts.

"The shorts, please." Rachel said and grabbed the shirt and the shorts. "Thank you." She said and went to the bathroom to get changed. When she went back the blonde was already in pajamas, an old Harry Potter shirt and sweatpants. Quinn lie on the bed and motioned to the brunette to lie with her.

When the brunette laid the blonde her arms around her waist and brought her closer and turned on her side making their noses touch. "Hey." She said kissing the brunette, who kissed her back. They kissed for a few moments then they parted the brunette left and yawn. "Someone's tired." The blonde said smiling and turning off the light. "Goodnight, Rach." She said kissing the other girl's forehead.

"Goodnight, Quinn." The brunette said resting her head on Quinn's chest then her eyelids closed and she felt asleep instantly.

Quinn watched her for a few minutes then went to sleep herself.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I want to know what you all thought about this chapter because I was a little uncertain in some parts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's Chapter 12. Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like Rachel and Quinn been fluffy, it will be like that throughout the story maybe a drama here or there but other than that they will be very happy. So I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 12

It was Sunday, Quinn was seating in her couch staring at nothing in particular, lost in thoughts. She was thinking about her sister, she could easily call her, but it wasn't that easy she was hurt from the way her family treated her after she came out, she was scared that her sister wasn't been honest and that she might walk away again.

She was scared that her sister might get disgusted by her again, so she would walk away; Quinn thought about so many what ifs that if she was going to consider all of them she might never get her sister back, she just wanted some sort of certainty to welcome her sister back to her life.

Her sister sounded pretty honest when she said she was okay with Quinn being gay, but she still had doubts. Did her sister talk with her parents? Because if she's reaching out to her and her parents know that, they probably cut her off too.

The doorbell ringing pulled her out of her thoughts, she got up went to the door and opened, on the other side it was Rachel and Santana. This is weird, she thought. But before she could say anything the Latina spoke. "Bitch, why didn't you tell me your sister wants to talk to you? I'ma gonna kick her ass, Lima Heights style if you contact her and she hurt you again." Her voice getting softer by the end.

Then Santana did something unexpected she threw herself at the blonde and hugged her very tight, this wasn't the Latina's normal behavior usually who did this was Brittany. "Think before you do anything okay?" The Latina whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Okay." She said smiling warmly and a tear run down her face. Santana pulled back and composed herself and smiled warmly at the blonde. The Latina then went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn said addressing the brunette and giving her a peck on the lips and wrapping her arms around her waist. "You told her?" Quinn asked her voice soft.

"I did, I'm sorry. I just wanted another person to know and she is your best friend, she was present at the time when you had no family. I just thought that that would be okay. And…" Her words were cut off by soft lips on hers.

"Don't worry. I'm actually kind of glad you did, I wouldn't have the balls to tell her. And you're maybe I need a person who were there when that happened." She said her voice failing at the end. Rachel noticed every time they talked about the blonde's parents her voice failed a little like she was about to cry.

"Did you make up your mind already?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck; the door was still open behind them who forgot all about it and the Latina on the living room. Rachel massaged the blonde's neck.

"No, but I think I'm going to call her." She said with a little voice, a bit uncertain about everything.

"Hey, it's okay, she's your sister she's important to you, and you want a least a part of your family back in your life, everybody needs family." Rachel said giving the blonde a supported smile. The blonde grinned back at her.

"You're awesome you know?" The blonde said grinning and the brunette grinned back at her.

"No, I didn't."

"Well you are." The blonde said giving the brunette chaste kiss on her lips, she smiled on the kiss.

"Okay, stop this. I know you like each other very much but PDA much?" The Latina said from the couch breaking the couple's kiss and moment.

"Now you know how I feel when I'm with you and Britt alone." The blonde said looking back to her best friend and smirking.

"Whatever, with Britt at least I'm the one getting action but here I have to watch you two kiss like mad and it's not fine, you're disgusting." She said gagging.

"You love us, S don't pretend you don't. And what are you doing here anyway? You just came to say that?" The blonde asked the Latina closing the door, intertwining her fingers with Rachel's and going to the couch and seating pushing the brunette to seat on her lap and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Yeah, I needed to say that to you face to face, it wouldn't have the same effect." She said getting up. "I'm getting back to get my mack on. Bye, bitches." She said waving at them and closing the door behind her.

The blonde started kissing Rachel's neck, who only giggled and let the blonde have her fun. Quinn stopped kissing her neck after a few minutes then turned the brunette around. "And you? What are you doing here, not that I don't like it?" She asked the brunette who blushed almost immediately making the blonde grin.

"I just wanted to see you." She said softly and shyly. Quinn only grinned more and kissed her, grinning on the kiss, she pulled away still grinning.

"You're very cute you know that?" The blonde asked her.

"Oh now I'm awesome and very cute?" She asked and the blonde nodded. "Well this might be some kind of record; nobody ever said those things about me in one day or ever."

"Well the other people are stupid because you are all those things and more." The blonde said determined, the brunette smiled adoringly at her she was the best girlfriend ever she decided that moment, the blonde did everything she wanted – Santana may say that she's whipped but the blonde couldn't see the problem with that – she called all of this things, her ex-boyfriends just said that she was pretty never more than that.

"You're very cute too." The brunette said to the blonde who blushed slightly and looked down shyly. "You're so shy. I still can't picture you as head cheerleader." The brunette said and it was true the blonde was so shy and nerd and… nothing like a cheerleader usually is.

"I said I was kind of guarded then and it was my parents fault." She said looking up again. "And I can be a bitchy and bossy when I want too I just don't like to be evil to people anymore." She said, saying the last part in a child-like voice. "Santana always says that I got soft."

"I think she's right from what you described how you were to me, you are much softer nowadays, but I like that way." The brunette said smiling soft at the blonde who blushed yet again and averted her eyes shyly. "You should start getting used to compliments and stop averting my gaze like that I like looking into your eyes they're beautiful." The brunette said lifting Quinn's head with an index finger on her chin.

"Thank you but yours are more beautiful." The blonde said smiling at the brunette who blushed slightly. "It's true."

"But I like looking at yours." The brunette said. "They're this very beautiful hazel that depending where you are it gets kind of green, it's beautiful." She said giving no space for Quinn to argue.

"Fine, you win but yours are still more beautiful." Quinn said kissing the brunette on the lips.

"When are you calling your sister?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know." The blonde answered shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe tomorrow." She said uncertain. "No, definitely tomorrow." She said certain after a moment of thinking about it.

"Okay." Rachel said and looked the blonde closely to see if she was sure, she saw no doubt in the hazel eyes so she let it go. "So what were you planning to do today?" She asked.

"Nothing really. I was thinking about going to Sam's today but I don't know, now that you're here maybe we can get out of the apartment if you want to, or just stay in." She said shrugging.

"Whatever it's fine with me." The brunette said shrugging too. "We can go for a walk then we maybe can grab dinner or something."

"Okay let's go for a walk. Let me just put some jeans and my coat." The blonde said getting up and going to her bedroom, putting the jeans on and grabbing the coat that was near the door on her way out. "Let's go." Quinn said giving her hand for Rachel to take who gladly accept it.

They walked hand in hand in silence for a moment. "This is your senior in college?" The blonde asked Rachel who nodded.

"Yes, I'm auditioning for a play next week maybe I'll get it, it's off-Broadway but still it's on the way to my dream." Rachel said getting the same glint in her eyes every time she talked about Broadway or her dreams, Quinn love it. "Yours too, right?" She asked the blonde.

"Yeah." The blonde answered. "What is this play about? The one you're auditioning for." She asked the brunette.

"It's about this girl who coming to New York to chase her dreams, but like she has nothing more than her backpack and some money on her pockets, she comes and meets some group and starts living with them, but she gets drug addicted and this group threaten to kick her out if she doesn't get clean." She said. "It looks like it's going to be good."

"It sure does." Quinn said, it really did look good. The blonde never saw the other girl acting but if she was anything like her singing she was sure she'll get it, and with the stage presence and her voice the blonde thought it doesn't really matter because she is _that _good singing. "I'm sure you get the part."

"You'll never saw me acting, Quinn, how are you sure about that?"

"Because if you're as good acting as you are singing you will nail it. And I pretty sure you are so not arguing you're getting that part." She said determined and turning her head to look Rachel in the eye. "And then you are going to blow the audience's mind with your amazing performance and then the play will go to Broadway and you're going to win your first Tony and everything will be perfect." She said finishing her 'speech'.

"Okay, but if nothing of that you just said ends to be true I'll blame you." She said giving the blonde a small smile.

"Okay, but it'll happen so I'm not afraid." She said grinning at the brunette and her smile got bigger.

After a while walking they decided to go eat, they stopped by a Chinese restaurant and decided to eat home the food so they ordered take out. They walked back to Quinn's place and sat on the floor on the living room watching television. Then began eating and talking about things that happened on their lives that week or when they were teenagers or kids.

"What your first crush on a girl?" Rachel asked the blonde, they were talking about their teenage years.

"The first time was on Junior year I started like a girl from our glee club, but at the time I didn't thought it was a crush so I didn't knew anything about it, but I kind of bullied her for a moment then regretted and apologized to her, she said she forgave me but I still couldn't believe that because what I did to her was horrible, so kept apologizing until one day were she came to me and said she truly forgave me." She said. "And she said for me to let it go, I did but with a lot of struggling."

"Wow. You really were in denial." The brunette said with a small laugh. Quinn laughed with her because it really was true, as soon as she discovered she was gay she noticed all of the things she did on high school was practically screaming at her face.

"How Santana would put it I was really far back in Narnia." She said because it was exactly what the Latina had said to her when came out of the closet to her. "I didn't know I didn't notice how gay I was at the time. But I think this girl had the crush knew because sometime she looked at me with this look that looked like she knew something about me that I didn't. I t was kind of strange."

"If you were that obvious I would figure it out too, or at least know that something was up with you." The brunette said. The blonde looked at her and smile, Rachel noticed that this was the smile the blonde only gave her she at least never saw her smiling at another person that way.

"Yeah, me too." After that they started talking about random things again, around 10 p.m. Rachel got up. "You have to go?" The blonde asked pouting.

"Yes, sorry. It's getting late and tomorrow I have class in the morning." The brunette answered giving her a small smile. "I'll see you Wednesday." She said.

"Yeah, but that's too far away." The blonde said getting up, still pouting.

"Well, you can see me before that, but you'll have to go to mine's because I already came here too many times." The brunette said smirking.

"Fine, I'll pass there tomorrow maybe." The blonde answered guiding the brunette to the door. "I'll call you. And just for you to know I'll call my sister right now after you leave." She said giving the brunette a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, well good luck with your sister and bye, Quinn." She said giving a peck on the blonde's lips one last time and walking away.

"Bye, Rach." The blonde replied and the brunette turned her head and gave a little wave before disappearing on the stairs. Quinn closed the door and grabbed her cell phone on the living room.

She stared at the number on the paper for a while before getting some courage and dialed it. She waited, after three beeps came the voice of her sister. "Hello?" She answered the phone, she sounded a little sleepy.

"Hey, it's Quinn."

"Oh you called. I thought you wouldn't."

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Yesterday I almost punched my teacher, it was some exercise we have to tell which flag is from, so they had the UK flag and my teacher was like is England flag and I was like NO! It's UK flag and we started kind of arguing and she said I'm telling is England that's the end of it, then I was like fucking bitch knows nothing oh my God.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's Chapter 13. Today I finished reading Should Have Asked for Directions YAY! if you never read it you should. Thank you for the reviews, all of them, the favorites and follows.I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 13

Monday afternoon, Quinn was sitting in the diner across from the bookshop where she worked waiting for her sister to arrive.

Their talk on the previous night had been relative good; it was awkward on Quinn's part because she didn't talk to her sister in three years and felt a little unsure about all of this. They talked just for a few minutes; they just talked where they were going to meet and talk things out.

Quinn was drinking a cup of coffee, she was looking at it but not actually paying any attention to it lost in her thoughts, her hands were fidgeting on the cup, she was very nervous, she didn't know how to start a talk about how her sister never called her in the past three years, how she could just abandon her like that.

Should she be angry at her sister for doing that? Should she let her explain herself? Should she be understanding of whatever reason her sister had for doing that? Should she forgive her right way? No, she answered her own question, no matter what reason it is I'll no forgive right away. Should she let her sister in?

This questions flood her mind until her sister entered the diner, looked around and found her, she made her way over to the younger blonde, who looked at her with questioning and nervous eyes.

She sat and the waitress came, she orders just a cup of coffee. "Hey." She said awkwardly to her sister on the other side of the table.

"Hey." Quinn replied too awkwardly. An awkward silence began, they just sat there Quinn looking back at the cup which was now empty and Emily staring at her. Quinn lifted her head. "Why are you reaching out to me after all these years?" She asked wanting to get her questions answered as soon as possible.

"One day I was seating looking out the window and saw a happy gay couple passing by and thought why someone have to be hatred for being themselves, why do I do that to people, and how can someone can live their lives being anything but themselves. I noticed if I was gay I wouldn't hide that part of myself and I'd know I simply couldn't." She said. "Then I thought about what Dad did to you, and how someone can treat their own daughter like that, just forget about her existence like it is that easy. I made up my mind to find you and get things right again."

"Do they know that you were looking for me?" Quinn asked and she didn't have to say who 'they' were because it was clear to her sister who they were.

"Just Mom, she wants you back so much, you know that? She kicked Dad out a few months ago because he couldn't stop saying hatred fill things about you, and she discovered he had an affair. She missed you, I see every time she looks at a photo of you, or just when the conversation shifts for you. She regrets not standing up for you that day." Emily said looking over to Quinn with a sad smile on her face.

"It took her long enough." Quinn said under her breath. "How can I know that you really accept me now?" Quinn said in small voice that almost broke her sister's heart.

"You don't have to believe right now, but I'll prove to you that I have. I won't abandon you again, and if you give her a chance neither will Mom." She said to the blonde.

"One step at a time." Quinn said. "Why didn't you call me before?"

"I was raised like you, Quinn, I was raised to hate the homosexuals or the 'different'" She said making air quotes. "But I've come to accept that not everyone's straight and that that is nothing wrong with that. I took more time than you, but here I am trying to make it right. I'll prove to you that I won't abandon you again I'll be here forever." She said. "We can maybe have dinner your apartment sometime this week? I'm actually moving here next month so if you want we can have dinner when I'm moved in my apartment."

"Maybe we can have dinner this week." Quinn said her face blank from expression, but her sister saw in her eyes that she was kind of hopeful.

"Yeah, and I can meet that girlfriend of yours properly." She said in a playful tone and Quinn giggled.

"Yeah, maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow so I'll ask her." She said, her sister saw that when she talked about her girlfriend her eyes were more livid, she never saw it in her sister's eyes before and she loved it.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, Quinn's questions were all answered she was grateful for that, Quinn discovered that her mother was actually working again, she discovered her sister never got married to the guy she was 'supposed to'- her father's words – she didn't want to live like her mother, her father was angry when she said that, she went to college and studied Medicine, she was moving to New York to work in the Presbyterian Hospital there.

The afternoon pass by like a blur to Quinn, then she noticed she had to go. "Bye, sis." Her sister said to her when she said she had to go and got up. "And don't forget our dinner Friday."

"Bye, Em." Quinn said walking out of the door and waving at her sister's direction. She got to her apartment and lie on the couch, she didn't know she was tired but the afternoon really had been tiring she learned so many things about her sister and about her family about what happened on the last three years. She was almost sleeping when her phone started ringing, she looked at the caller ID, it was Rachel.

"Hey, Rach."

"Hello, Quinn. How was things with your sister?" She asked, Quinn had told her she would meet up with her sister in the morning.

"It was okay." She simply said, she didn't know what to say, it was okay her sister accepted her but she still didn't know if she would let her sister in.

"Just okay? Did something bad happen?" The brunette asked on the other end of the line concern clear in her voice. Quinn smiled a little at the brunette's concern.

"No, it's just… it's a little weird because she's my sister but she doesn't know what happened to me in the last three years and I don't know what happened in hers. We have to kind of learn each other again but not completely because she's still my sister and knows almost everything about me." She said and took a deep breath. "She said she was okay with it, and she said my mother feels the same, she said she regret letting my father kick me out. I'm just overwhelmed." She finished taking another deep breath. She had so mixed up feelings for this situation, sure she wanted her sister back, but it's not like she can trust her overnight again, it just so hard.

"I know it's hard, honey." Rachel said and she noticed two things she said that out loud and that it was the first time the brunette called her that.

"You called me honey." The blonde said giggling a little, and started feeling giddy on the inside even with her current situation. "I like that." She said smiling dreamily.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to come out but I'm glad you like because I plan to use it a lot." The brunette said laughing a little at the blonde's antics and she knew she had a dreamily smile on her face, the smile she was always using with Rachel and the brunette found it very much adorable.

Quinn yawned. "I'm tired, sorry." Quinn said, she truly was sorry because she wanted to talk to the brunette more.

"Don't be. Good night, Quinn." She said smiling.

"Good night, Rach." Quinn replied and only hung up after a moment, she went to her bedroom and didn't have the energy to put some more comfortable clothes to sleep she just lie on the bed and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep instantly.

The next morning she woke up with a groan, went to the kitchen and just ate some cereal, she didn't have the energy to do anything else. She took a shower and put blue jeans and a white shirt, and her light blue coat; grabbed her books and took the subway to her classes.

She met up with Mike when she got out of the subway, they talked on the short walk they had to do to get to Mike's class and then she walked by herself to her class. The morning went by like a blur, when it was lunch time she called Rachel and asked the brunette if she wanted to grab some food together, the brunette accepted and they met up on a small restaurant that was in-between their colleges.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn greeted the brunette when she approached her, she was already there when she got there. Quinn gave her a peck on the lips and opened the door for her to enter, the brunette smiled at her as a thank you, the blonde always did that when they went out.

They sat on a table in the far back of the restaurant, where it was less crowded. They ordered their food and talked until their food arrived. "Oh my sister wants to meet you Friday; she's coming over to dinner."

"Well, I'd loved to. You okay with that?" The brunette asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I think this will give me a chance of closure if it doesn't go well, but if it does go well I'll have my family back. And the dinner with you will show that she's not disgusted by me anymore, because if she tolerates watching me at least giving you a kiss or just holding your hand I think I can start to trust her again." The blonde said and the brunette saw she did think about everything and not just jumped at this situation.

"So what else happened on your talk with her?" Rachel asked and Quinn started telling her all the things her sister told her, she told her about her mother but now with a little more details, she told her mother kicked her dad out, she told everything and it was good she felt lighter after, she felt as if she was finally starting over again with the issues involving her family, and if this didn't work out she'd let it go, and start over with her new family, her friends and hopefully girlfriend.

They finished eating and started walking towards Rachel's building, they walked hand in hand not really talking, they just enjoyed the comfortable silence. Quinn would sometimes look over to the brunette's profile, she is so beautiful, Quinn thought. She was the most beautiful woman Quinn ever saw, she had this unique beauty it wasn't like the others, she was breathtaking, she was cute and sexy and… Quinn didn't have a word that could describe her, and that said a lot because Quinn was known for knowing a lot of words. She is perfect, Quinn thought. And in that moment she noticed, she noticed she was falling in love with Rachel Berry and she was falling hard.

She never started falling for someone so fast, but she noticed since the beginning the brunette always had an impression on her ever since they talked at the party she couldn't get the brunette out of her head, she was always there since then. She noticed maybe she started falling in the moment she saw her or in the moment the brunette started asking questions to her without thinking twice or in the moment they talked for the second time.

It doesn't matter right now, because she finally noticed she was falling for the brunette, it was a little scary but good scary, she felt… alive, she finally felt really alive after all these years. She was finally truly happy, things were finally coming back to its place, finally, Quinn thought.

"Quinn you're with me?" Rachel asked getting Quinn out of her own thoughts, the blonde looked down and the brunette had a soft smile, a little playful, on her face. Quinn smiled at her, softly.

"Of course, my dear." Quinn said with British accent, her smile getting bigger when Rachel giggled at her antics. She would never get more adorable, Rachel thought. They got to the brunette's building and they entered, and went to the brunette's apartment. Rachel opened the door and they entered the apartment. Kurt wasn't there, Quinn noticed. She was a little happy about it, they could have alone time.

They started watching a movie, curled up on the couch, Rachel's head on the blonde's shoulder and Quinn arm around Rachel's waist pulling her closer. The brunette got used to the blonde always pulling her closer like she needed the contact to know that she was right there, Rachel loved this, feeling wanted and she got used to the blonde's needs.

After some moments the movie was longer forgotten, and they were kissing sweetly, Quinn's arms around the brunette's waist and Rachel's wrapped around the blonde's neck. Quinn pulled her closer and on her lap, Quinn pushed the brunette to lie on the couch, never stopping kissing, Quinn was hovering her, Rachel's legs wrapped on the blonde's waist bringing her even closer to her, and their centers made contact through all the fabric, making both of them moan.

Their moment was interrupted by the door opening and Kurt entering with Karofsky in tow, they parted as fast as they could and sat upright on the couch, Kurt pass by them, their hairs was a mess, their clothes were a mess too, he eyed them curiously, they just looked plainly uncomfortable. "Don't even try to deny it we all know what you two were doing." He said and went back to go to his room.

Quinn blushed a deep shade of red, and Rachel just laughed lightly at the blonde's shyness. "You know it's not like we were caught having sex by one of our parents." Rachel said looking over to the blonde who blushed even more in embarrassment. The brunette laughed lightly again. And kissed the blonde's cheek. "It's okay." At that Karofsky made his presence known by clearing his throat. "Hello, Dave." The brunette said giving him a sweet smile.

"Hey, Rachel. Hey, Q." He said waving at them, and laughing when the blonde just awkwardly waved back at him. "It's still better than that time where we all caught you and Vanessa, her ex-girlfriend, having sex." He said and the blonde blushed even more if that was possible, the brunette just smiled adoringly at her. "I think it's better we get the spotlight out of her before she stops breathing." He said smiling when the blonde eagerly nodded her head. "Quinn told me you have an audition this week, when is it?" He asked looking to Rachel and going to seat on the other of the couch.

"Thursday, I hope I get the part." She said, and Kurt walked in.

"You'll get it." He said waving his hand like it was nothing because the brunette was one the best actress and singer he known. "What do you want to eat for dinner?" He asked and the girls looked to the clock to see what time it was, they didn't notice the time pass.

They decided on eating Thai food. They ordered, started talking, when the food arrived they went to the living room seat on the floor, and put some movie. They finished eating and put the garbage on the trash then went back to watching the film.

Kurt looked over to the other couple, Quinn was whispering something on Rachel's ear and the brunette was giggling, Rachel was almost on Quinn's lap, as soon as he thought that the blonde picked Rachel and put her on her lap resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. The blonde's arms on Rachel's waist and the brunette's hands were over the blonde's on her stomach. He never saw his best friend smile so much in her life, he thought she finally met someone who could love her the way she was, he was so happy for her, she didn't see her happy like that even on the time she was dating his step-brother on high school. She is finally happy, he thought.

At the end of the night, Quinn and Karofsky said goodbye to them, Quinn with a promise to see the brunette the next day, they started walking through the streets of New York. "Do you wanna sleep in my place? It's closer." She asked her friend, it was getting late she wasn't let her friend walk alone at that time.

"Sure." He said, they started walking in silence until they reached Quinn's place. They entered her apartment; Quinn went and grabbed some blankets for him.

"You can sleep on the bed, in Santana's former room. It's clean, I swear, I cleaned it last time she stayed the night with Brittany here." She said jokingly and he laughed. He went to the other bedroom and thanked Quinn for letting him sleep there that night, she waved it off like it was nothing.

Quinn went to her bedroom, put her pajamas, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and went to bed. Another end of another day, she thought, and closed her eyes sleeping instantly.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. And Happy Easter to everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So here's Chapter 14. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 14

It was Friday, Quinn was seating on the couch on her apartment and Rachel sat beside her cuddled up on her side with her head on her chest. Quinn looked down at the brunette a fond smile forming on her face.

"Thank you for cooking." The blonde said and her hand going behind her neck a habit she had when she was at least a little nervous, Rachel lifts her head giving the blonde a smile.

"Don't worry, Quinn."

"I'm sorry you had to make meat." Quinn said apologetic, Rachel came to her apartment to cook something for them and her sister to the dinner that was an hour ahead.

"Quinn, I'm used to it. My dad loves meat I had to make sometimes for him when I was younger." Rachel said with a reassuring smile. The blonde was sweet; this was the third time she apologized for making her cook meat.

"Still." The blonde whines with a pout, the brunette only smiles adoringly at her and gives her chaste kiss on the lips.

"Quinn, stop apologizing." The brunette said sternly but with a smile on her face.

"I'll learn how to cook something someday." The blonde promises her. She really needs to know how to cook at least something simple; she wasn't going to spend all her many on take outs or restaurants.

"I'll teach you, or make Santana teach you. Because you're probably going to learn how to cook something with meat and I don't know many dishes with meat." The brunette said with a frown on her face.

"I prefer you, Santana once tried to teach me how to cook, it didn't go well." The blonde said remembering that day, she frowned at the memory.

"_Q!" Santana shouted threw the mess. "How much flour did you put on that?" The Latina said glancing at the bowl only seeing white because the blonde in front of her added the flour then stirred it and all the flour ended up on the floor. "I go to the bathroom for a minute and you do this!" The Latina shouts again, feeling exhausted this was the third attempt to teach Quinn to bake a cake which it wasn't all that hard._

"_It's not my fault I don't know how to do this shit!" The blonde shouts back at her, she was feeling angry with herself it looked so simple when other people did it now she was seeing it was actually hard._

"_Okay, calm down." Santana says sensing the blonde's anger. "We'll try something simpler how does that sounds?" She asks trying to calm down the blonde._

"_Yeah, whatever." She says and gets up, then following the instructions the Latina was giving her._

"I only learned how to make pancakes. We spent the whole day in the kitchen for me to learn just to make pancakes. It was such a disaster." The blonde said frowning still in her face. The brunette busted out laughing the look on the blonde's face was priceless; she would give anything to see how that day played out. "Don't laugh at me." The blonde whines and crosses her arms over her chest.

The brunette untangles Quinn's arms and kisses the whining blonde. "You're so cute did you know that?" She says smiling when the blonde blushes and looks down. "And I'll teach you how to cook, because I'm that good of a girlfriend and then you can cook something for us sometime. And if you are that bad as you described, well that will be unfortunate, but I think we can handle you not cooking." The brunette continues with a smirk on her face and the blonde looks up and smiles sheepishly. "Quinn what are you thinking?" Rachel asks cautiously.

Quinn then begins to tickle the brunette who tries to get out of the blonde's grip but she's pushed back on the couch with Quinn above her still tickling the brunette, who is now out of breath and looking slightly flustered. "Quinn, stop!" She screams to try to make the blonde stop but it only makes her grin more and tickle her more. "Quinn, please I can't breathe!" The brunette tries again and this time Quinn stops.

"We don't want you dying, do we?" The blonde says with a smirk on her face. The brunette only scowls at her. Then the air around them shifts and they locked gazes, hazel locking with brown, their lips are about to touch when the doorbell rings and they remembered they had a guest coming.

The blonde gets up, pulling the brunette up too with her hand, they go to the door, Quinn looks on the peep hole just check if it is her sister when she sees it is indeed her sister she opens the door.

The blonde's sister looks at them with their conjoined hands, and only feels happy for her sister, she doesn't know why she was ever against it because in her eyes her sister and her girlfriend are so cute together and she didn't even saw them together more than once on the day she first encountered Quinn.

"Hey, sis and Rachel. I brought wine." She says holding up the bottle of wine she had on her left hand.

"Hey, Em." And "Hello, Emily." Quinn and Rachel said at the same time and looked to each other it's always weird when that happens, Emily just looked at them with an amused smile on her lips.

"Let me get this. Come in." The blonde said grabbing the bottle of wine from the other blonde's hands and inviting her in. "I'll grab glasses." She says to no one in particular and go to the kitchen.

Rachel steps more into the apartment to let her girlfriend's sister in, the older blonde gives her a smile, the brunette closes the door and leads her to the living room sitting on the couch and inviting the blonde to do the same. Quinn then came back with three glasses and the wine her sister bought; she serves them three their drinks and gives Rachel a kiss on the cheek when she gives her her glasses, the brunette smiling shyly at her.

The brunette excused herself to go check on the food, it was almost ready, it was lasagna and vegan lasagna for her.

In the living room, Emily turns to her sister with her eyebrow raised when the brunette went to the kitchen. "She cooks?" She asked the younger blonde who nodded. "Wow, thank God you have someone to cook for you, you don't even know how to make waffles."

"Oh but now I know how to make pancakes, I'm taking baby steps." The younger blonde says with a smirking. "Next thing I'll learn it's how to make something useful and it's not for breakfast." She says determined to make that happen. Rachel comes back to the living room.

"Dinner's ready." She says and the two blondes get up and go to the kitchen where they had set the dinner table on the afternoon. They all seat, Quinn on the right side of the table with the brunette beside her and her sister across from them.

"This is ours, Em. Rachel's vegan so she doesn't eat meat." The blonde says pointing to the lasagna on the right, her sister nodded her understanding, she puts some on her plate, while Rachel does the same the younger blonde following right after.

"Oh my God, this is delicious, Rachel." She says to the brunette who beamed, it was really delicious, was better than her mother's but she'll never say that to her mother.

"Yeah, Rach it's really great, thank you." The blonde says as she places her hand on the brunette's tight giving a little squeeze and smiling at the brunette when she looked over to her.

The rest of the dinner is spent with Quinn's sister asking simple questions to Rachel like where she studies, what is her career choice. Quinn just stays there is silence just talking when a question was directed to her. She was happy, her sister seemed to like Rachel and Rachel looked like she liked her too, the younger blonde just saw them interacting with each other they were having fun, her sister looked genuinely interested in what the brunette had to say.

After dinner, they ate desert, just some ice cream, it was the only thing that Quinn had that was sweet, and she forgot about buying something to eat for desert.

When they finished eating, they kept talking for a little longer, then Emily had to leave she had a plane in the morning to catch. "Okay, call me when you're in the city, okay?" Quinn says when they to the door.

"Sure, bye, Rachel." She says looking over the blonde's shoulder to see the small brunette. "Bye, Quinn." She says as she hugs the younger blonde.

"Bye, Em." Quinn and Rachel say together again. "We should probably stop doing that." The brunette murmurs to the blonde.

"Don't, you're very cute when you do that." The older blonde says as she walks away giving them a wave and a smile.

Quinn and Rachel get back to the living room. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Quinn asks the brunette as they seat on the couch.

"Sure."

"Which one?" The blonde asks her.

"Whatever you prefer." The brunette says smiling to the blonde, she's the one who always chooses the movie they're going to watch she figures it's time for the blonde to choose. Quinn gets up and goes to where her movies are, she looks over her shoulder with puppy eyes.

"Can we watch Harry Potter?" She asks like a child, Rachel just smiles at her and nods, she couldn't deny the blonde anything when she looked like that to her. Quinn happily jump to put the DVD on the DVD player then settles beside the brunette on the couch.

"Next week is our one month anniversary." Quinn states, she's with the brunette just one month it doesn't look like it, she's pretty sure she spent her life with the brunette.

"Yeah." Rachel replies. "You want to do something?"

"Of course I want to do something." The blonde says as she hugs the brunette from behind on the couch and lay them down. "I'll woo you, and we'll have a romantic dinner and everything will be perfect." She says convinced.

"Oh, it's that so?" Rachel asks as she turns around and looks on the blonde's eyes. "And how do you think you're gonna woo me?" She asks teasingly making the blonde blush.

"You'll see when it gets there." She says after she composes herself. "Let's watch the movie, shall we?"

"Okay." The brunette replies as she turns back to face the TV.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

On Wednesday, one day before their anniversary, Rachel get up and make some coffee and drink it, like a normal morning in her life, then the doorbell rings and she frowns who could it be at her front door at this time in the morning. She opens to find the mailman with a bouquet of flowers on his hands. "Miss Rachel Berry?" He asks and she nods, he gives her a paper for her to sign and give the flowers to her, Rachel murmurs a thank you then he goes his way.

She walks back to the kitchen, smells the flowers it's delightful the smell, she sees a card with the flowers and picks it, at the front is written Rachel with a small heart on the side. She opens it.

_Have a wonderful day, beautiful._

_See you tomorrow for your surprise._

_Love,_

_Q._

Rachel smiles, the blonde is the sweetest person she ever met, this was only their one month and she did all of this, she wants to see if they ever get to a year what the blonde will do for her. Neither of her ex-boyfriends cared about wooing her after they already got her, they didn't even buy her flowers on her anniversary, she still doesn't know why she dated those jerks but she thinks it was a part of growing up.

The rest of her day pass uneventful, after the flowers that morning Kurt caught her staring at the card after fifteen minutes passed, he rolled his eyes at her then saw what was written and understood why she was that way, he would be too.

The next morning starts the same way, and the doorbell rings again, but this time is a teddy bear on the mailman arms, he looks really bored with all the romantic stuff, it's not even Valentine's day, he thinks. The brunette happily accepts the teddy bear from him. This time in the card is written.

_Today is the day._

_I hope you're ready._

_Have a good day, beautiful, see you at night._

_Love,_

_Q._

Kurt again enters the kitchen to find the brunette looking at a card with a loving look. She's falling so hard, he thinks. He rolls his eyes again at her, hopefully this will end today.

Rachel's day is again boring, she went to classes but the only thing on her mind was a hazel eyed blonde girl and what she was planning for that night. Rachel's class finished a little later, it was almost getting dark when she got to her building, and she opened the door to enter and went up to her apartment.

When she got there, the apartment was dark, with candles all over the place that were lit. She looked down and there was a path for her to follow she started walking looking down, when she got to the end of it she looked up to see a blonde girl with a red rose on her hands.

"Hey." Quinn said stepping on the personal space of the brunette and giving her a peck on the lips. "This is for you." Quinn said and gave the brunette the flower. Rachel looked at her with a marveled look on her eyes.

"You did all of this?" She asked gesturing to the apartment. The blonde nods.

"With the help of Kurt of course." She said like it was obvious. "You want to eat?" She asked the brunette and laughed when her stomach made noises. She lead the way to the blanket she put on the middle of the living room and helped the brunette seat down following after.

They ate in silence, Rachel was still amazed that the blonde did all of this just for her. When they finished Rachel tried to get up to put the dishes on the sink but the blonde stopped her and got up and put the plates on the sink.

Quinn got back and sat beside the brunette again. "Want to watch a movie?" She asked the brunette who nodded the blonde started the DVD player and turned the TV on, Rachel gasped when she saw what they were going to watch.

"Quinn, you're sure you want to watch Funny Girl?" The brunette asked the blonde beside who nodded.

"Of course, it's your favorite musical and the least I can do it's watch it with you from time to time, but I never watched so I have no idea what it is about." She said shrugging her shoulders, the brunette beamed at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips thanking her for all of this.

They spent the rest of the night watching something, or making out, or in silence, or talking, Rachel never thought she would appreciate being with a person so much.

From time to time Quinn had to stop herself from saying the three words to the brunette, they were still in the beginning of their relationship she didn't want to ruin it, she was sure Rachel was special.

After some time they fell asleep on the blanket on the living room, it was the best sleep either ever had.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Did you guys heard about Cory? I hope he gets better. I don't like Monchele but I love him. And what Lea said was so beautiful and what Chris said it was the most beautiful thing ever.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's Chapter 15, the biggest yet YAY! OMG I can't believe this story have 51 followers really I never thought so many people would read it. Thank you for following, favoriteing (?) and reviewing. I think I figured out where this story is going. I don't know how I feel about the beginning of this chapter but... I was really tired when I wrote it. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 15

Quinn stared at her laptop screen, she was bored out of her mind then she just got up from the couch and turned on her laptop before she knew she was writing a script. Now staring at her laptop, she read what she wrote she didn't know where the idea came from but now she just wrote what could be at least a 40 minutes episode.

She wrote about a girl who was on high school, she was this cheerleader that had to exceed expectations, she had to be perfect to her father's eyes, she was struggling, the only true friends that she had was two other cheerleaders who kind of had problems themselves, but they still were best friends.

Quinn kept reading, she noticed she was writing her own life technically with a few changes of course, but still she just wrote a script of her own life. She found fascinating that she did that without noticing. The blonde kept reading, the girl was now standing somewhere looking into the hallway and seeing a brunette talking to a guy, her expression was like she just had been beaten on the stomach she looked like she was sick.

The blonde kept reading it, she didn't know what to do with this script, she could just save it or just close the program with the script without saving it, she decided that the latter wasn't an option because this was the first really script she ever wrote. She decided to print it, she took the papers it was a mountain of paper actually it did contain at least fifty or even more. She left it on the coffee table on the living room and went to sleep.

The next morning, she woke and did her morning routine when she was leaving for college she looked to the coffee table to see the script there, she picked it and put it on her purse. She decided she was going to show to one of her favorite teachers to see what he thought about it.

She took the subway, with her earphones on she thought about if that script was really good she can maybe turn it into something like a TV Show or even a movie, but she preferred the former.

She went out the subway and up to the streets; today Mike didn't have classes so she was on her own. She got to her classroom; she took her usual seat, in the middle of the classroom. Her teacher arrived and started talking, and they did what they had to do.

At the end of the class, the blonde approached her teacher, a little nervous. "Hey, Mr. Greene." She said her voice a little shaky.

"Hello, Quinn. What can I do for you?" He asked gently like he always did.

"I wrote this yesterday, and wanted to see if it's good so I'm asking if you can read it and maybe telling me some tips or correcting my mistakes." She said getting the script out of her purse.

"Sure, Quinn. I can look it." He said taking the script from the blonde's hands. "And I'm sure it's good it was you who wrote it so I don't expect it will be bad." He said smiling gently at the obvious nervous girl in front of him.

"Thank you, Mr. Greene. I really appreciate you doing this to me." She said with a grateful smile.

"Don't worry, Quinn. I'm glad to help you. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Thank you again, sir." She said getting out of the classroom. She went to the rest of the classes she had. On the afternoon she didn't have classes so she went back to her apartment and took a nap on the couch; she was really tired, she didn't sleep much on the night before.

She woke up a couple of hours after, she looked to the clock and saw that it was after 3 she decided to make some coffee to wake up. Then she went and sat on the couch, turned on the TV and started watching some movie. After a moment, the door opened Quinn looked over to see the brunette, she gave her the key to her apartment a week ago a week after their anniversary. "Hey, honey." Rachel said going to the couch and pecking the blonde's lips and smiling her megawatt smile that always made Quinn's heart skip a beat.

"Hey, baby." Quinn said smiling; she started addressing to the brunette as baby a week before at first she said it accidently, when she noticed she called the brunette she looked at the brunette expectantly and Rachel just gave her smile and kissed her reassuring that it was okay. "What are you doing here?"

"I had nothing important to do and wanted to see you." The brunette said shrugging her shoulder and seating beside the blonde their fingers intertwining. "What are you watching?" She asked looking to the TV and frowning she had no idea what that was.

Quinn looked confused to the television; she wasn't paying attention to the TV and didn't even know what she was watching. "I don't know." She said frowning too. The brunette laughed at the cute blonde beside her, when she stopped laughing she looked to the blonde smiling adoringly at her.

"Okay, what were you doing? Because you clearly weren't watching TV." She said grinning at the blonde.

"I was just lost on my thoughts I think." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"About what?" The brunette asked curiously, the blonde was getting used to it by now so she didn't mind the brunette's question.

"I wrote this script yesterday out of nowhere and today I gave to a teacher to see if its good and I'm kinda nervous because maybe it's awful."

"Well I'm sure it's good and if it's not you'll write another one to get better." Rachel said smiling reassuringly to the blonde. Quinn smiled back, just this one comment made her heart skip a beat and she instantly calmed down about the whole thing. "I have news." She said grinning.

"What it is?" The blonde asked smiling to the brunette, the news was clearly good because she was grinning like a mad.

"I got the part on that play I auditioned last week." She said squealing and Quinn smile got even wider as she tackled the brunette with a hug. She kissed the brunette on both cheeks, then her forehead, her nose, her chin then her lips.

"You did it!" The blonde said excitedly after they broke apart. The brunette looked up to Quinn and it looked like the blonde was happier than herself, she had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were shining and smiling. The blonde kissed her again, then she gave the brunette a chaste kiss on the cheeks and then on her lips again.

"Yes, I did it." Rachel said smiling her megawatt smile; Quinn loved seeing her smile like that it made her smile in return always. "One step to make it on Broadway." She said grinning.

"Which you definitely make it." Quinn said certainty in her voice like she had no doubt that the brunette would make it and it was true she was sure of it. "Let's celebrate." She said getting up and going to the kitchen she looked in the fridge, it still had some wine that her sister brought, then she got some glasses and went back to the living room with the glasses and wine.

She sat beside the brunette and poured them with the wine. The blonde gave the brunette her glass. "To making on an off-Broadway play." Quinn made a toasted and they touched their glasses and drank some of the wine. After Quinn stared at Rachel, the brunette staring back, Quinn lean over and kissed the brunette's lips she parted with a huge smile on her face. They stayed there, face to face, inches apart from each other, Quinn lost herself on the chocolate brown eyes she grew to love. "I love you." She blurted out before she could stop, when she noticed what she said she went wide eyed. "Oh my God, that wasn't supposed to come out, I know it's too soon and I'm sorry, I'm not sorry for loving you…" Quinn words were cut off by a pair of lips on her, the blonde was taken by surprise, she didn't have time to think of anything else because as soon as those lips were on hers it disappeared. Quinn stared at the brunette; she was smiling at the blonde.

"I love you too." She said after a moment and it took a moment for Quinn to process what the brunette said, then she smiled widely, really wide Rachel thought she never saw that smile on her face. Quinn then tackled the brunette again in a hug and kissed her. "You should stop tackling me that way." She said a smirk on her face.

"But I'm too happy." The blonde said grinning, she was never happier that someone said they loved her. Happy was an understatement for what Quinn was feeling, she was light headed, giddy and perfect, if she dare to think of that word. "You got your part, and I said that I love you and you said it back, if I dare to say this is the happiest day of my life." She said grinning like mad.

"And you wrote a good script, so life's awesome." Rachel said fingers on the blonde's shirt tugging it.

"No, life's as perfect as it can get." The blonde said and she was sure that it was true. Quinn looked down to the beautiful brunette underneath her, she beamed at her and she beamed back, she looked into those chocolate brown eyes they were so beautiful mainly at that moment they just screamed happiness and joy.

Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel softly just enjoying the feeling of the brunette's lips on hers. Then Rachel leaned up onto the kiss and kissed the blonde more fiercely, Quinn moaned into the kiss when she felt her tongue collide with Rachel's. After a moment of kissing those lips she loved so much, she started kissing the brunette's neck, she was kissing softly but then Rachel whimpered and she started to kiss more fiercely, nipping and biting. Kissing the brunette's she found her pulse point and bite slightly making the brunette moan beneath her.

Then she felt a hand on her hair silently telling her to go back up and she did as she was 'told', they started kissing again, which turned into a really hot make out session.

They kept kissing until the door opened, making them break their kiss to see a Latina and a tall blonde girl on the doorway. "Getting some hobbit lovin', Quinn?" The Latina teased her as she groaned, they just interrupted when of the best moments in her life but she couldn't stay made when looked over to the blonde and saw her smiling she could never stay made at the taller blonde.

Quinn sat bringing Rachel with her, her eyes narrowed to the Latina with the smirk still on her face, she wanted to slap that smirk off of her face. "Well, S, I was trying to have a moment with my girlfriend but it looks like ruined, you don't live here anymore but you still come almost every fucking day." Quinn said to the Latina, who was still smirking.

"Quinn, language." Rachel said to the blonde, Quinn turned to her with an apologetic smile.

"Q, I kinda miss here, and I like to give you company who would that if I wasn't here almost every day?" Santana replied to the blonde with an overly-sweet voice and smile. Quinn just groaned, she knew she couldn't change the Latina, it was useless.

"So what bring you here, S?" Quinn asked the Latina changing the subject.

"Nothing, I just wanted to annoy you." She said going towards the couch, Brittany in tow, she sat down and pulled the blonde to seat next to her. "So what were you two doing besides getting your mack on?"

"I think you know what we're doing, and we're just doing that and could have still doing that but it's like every time I get to kiss Rachel someone walks in and interrupts the moment, even in my own apartment which I live alone." She said giving the Latina a pointed look which she just waved it off.

"Whatever, tomorrow we're, we four, are going to the karaoke bar, gots it?" She said.

"You just came all the way here to tell me this?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I was a little bored at home, so I went picked up Britts and now we're here." She said.

"And now you're going, right? Not that I don't appreciate you two here, I love you being here Britt, but you know it's getting late."

"Bitch, it's not even eight." Santana said growling and the blonde groaned and pulled Rachel more into her and murmured on her ear, making shivers run down her spine. "Make them go?" The blonde asked the brunette with a pout who just giggled.

"Have fun with your best friends and your girlfriend it's not that difficult." Rachel said looking into the hazel eyes and smiling softly.

"Yeah, but they keep ruining the fun I have with my girlfriend." Quinn said as she nuzzled in the brunette's neck and coming back and pouting.

"You can have that fun another time." Rachel said smiling softly at the adorable blonde in front of her. Quinn then kissed her softly until a gag noise was heard.

"S, stopping doing that, please?" The blonde groaned, she was really not enjoying this thing where she was interrupted when she was kissing the best girl in the world.

"No, you're having your fun so I need mine." She said smirking, Quinn just groaned again.

The night was spend on the same, Santana annoying the hell out of Quinn and the blonde just didn't slap her across the face because she was too preoccupied staring at a beautiful small brunette beside her.

When everybody went home, including Rachel she had classes in the morning, Quinn went to bed.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Quinn entered her classroom; next class was with Mr. Greene and she was beginning to feel a little nervous about the script she gave her teacher. Her class passed by a blur, when she noticed she was sitting on the other classroom for the class of Mr. Greene. She was fidgeting with her shirt throughout the class.

When the class finished she was the last one to leave, wanting to talk with the teacher. "So, Mr. Greene, did you read it?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I did. I made some notes for you to get it better, but I found it almost perfect, you're really good at this." He said giving her the pile of paper. She grabbed it and looked over it fast, there were some notes here and there but otherwise it was almost the same.

"Thank you, Mr. Greene. Really, I was a little nervous about this." She thanked him.

"Don't worry, Quinn. I hope you read my notes and adjust it, but it was great I hope you keep your good work and maybe someday you'll be a famous screenwriter." He said smiling fondly at the blonde.

"Well, thank you again and bye, Mr. Greene." She said retreating herself from the class, she turned her back to her teacher when she was out. She still had at least another three classes.

The other classes passed by very fast. On the end of the day, Quinn went to Rachel's apartment; she entered the building and knocked on the door when she reached the right apartment. The door opened to a brunette in short shorts and a black shirt with a messy bunny on her head. "Quinn! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I thought we could go to the karaoke together." Quinn said looking down suddenly shy.

"Okay, come in. I was just starting getting ready. Make yourself at home; I'll just take a quick shower." She said giving the blonde a peck on the lips and she disappear on the bathroom.

Quinn sat on the couch and started watching TV, she wasn't really paying attention to it, hearing the water on the bathroom she noticed she was tired and suddenly her eyes drifted close.

"Quinn, wake up, honey." She opened her eyes to find Rachel above her with a fond smile. "Are you tired? We can not go, you know?"

"I know, but Santana will bitch about it if we don't go." She said getting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she smiled tiredly to the brunette in front of her. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes, let's go." She said, she hooked her arm on Quinn's and they went to the street. They started walking, talking about what happened on their day, Quinn told Rachel about what her teacher said about her script, the brunette tackled her in the middle of the street they didn't fall on the street because of Quinn's strength, the brunette screamed in joy for her girlfriend, people on the street passing by gave them some weird glances.

After that, they started walking again, silent this time. They reached the karaoke bar as soon as Santana and Brittany arrived. They entered and sat on a table on the right corner on the middle. Santana went to the bar and ordered their drinks, after a talking a lot Rachel went over the stage and this time it had a piano, someone was sitting there, she went over and asked something to him and he nodded his head. She went center stage and took the mike. The pianist started playing the intro.

"_Ever wonder about what she's doing _

_Or how it all turned to lies_

_Sometimes I think it might be better to never ask why_

'_Cause there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned _

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Gotta get up and try, try, try_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try."_

As soon as she finished the song people started cheering, the people who went there often were used to the brunette singing but still she was amazing every time, she just had this spark. Rachel went back to the table her girlfriend smiled wide at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You're turn." Rachel said on the blonde's ear. Quinn nodded, she went to Santana and asked her something, and she just smirked and nodded.

When the person who was singing left the stage Santana and Quinn went to the DJ and said which they were going to sing. They took the mikes and the music began.

"_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lovers game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame."_

Quinn sang the first verse looking at Rachel.

"_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say."_

Santana sang the second verse, and both started singing the chorus.

"_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away."_

They sang that song on their Senior Prom; it was one of their best performances if you asked them. When they finished everybody clapped and the louder were Rachel and Brittany. They went back to the table.

"You were amazing!" Rachel said as she hugged her girlfriend very tight.

"Oh well we already sang that song before…"

"Doesn't matter you were amazing." She said and the blonde blushed, she didn't think she could sing that well at least compared to the brunette she sang nothing. After Brittany went to the stage and sang.

"_Baby can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'."_

It was the sexiest performance of the night if you ask Santana. When the blonde finished, everyone clapped and men and a few women cheered. Santana just glared at them.

The night went at this rate, they sang a few more songs, drank some more, and just talked, or in Santana's and Brittany's case started making out randomly, Quinn was waiting for them to do that so that she could at least talk to Rachel without Santana gagging or making sarcastic comments.

At the end of the night everybody went home. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn asked as she leaned down and kissed the brunette's neck.

"Yes, if you come by. I already went to your apartment too many times." She answered giggling when the blonde kissed on her neck.

"But at my apartment we have alone time. In yours there's Kurt and probably Karofsky." The blonde said pouting.

"We can go to my bedroom and I think tomorrow Kurt's going to spend the day at Dave's so we have the alone time you want so much." Rachel said smirking towards the end.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend is the sexiest, cutest, most beautiful and best woman in the whole wide world." The blonde replied then kissed her nose then her lips. When they parted Rachel was blushing.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said gave the blonde a light kiss on her lips which turned in a heated kiss. "Okay, stop, bye, Quinn."

"Bye, Rach." Quinn said and kissed the brunette one last time.

Quinn then walked to her apartment with Brittany and Santana, she goodbye when they reached her building, her friends making the rest of the walk to their building. Quinn entered her apartment, she changed to more comfortable clothes and lie on the bed, her eyes drifted close and she felt asleep.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Guys tell me what you want to happen maybe I'll put it. Glee always ruins P!nk songs but I love this song very much so... and it's a cover actually. If you guys want to follow me on Tumblr: fyeaheverything.**

**Songs:**

**Try by Sam Tsui ( cover)**

**Take my breath away by Glee Cast ( I don't know who is the person who sang this song so...)**

**Toxic by Brittney Spears or you can listen to the Glee version ( I like the Glee one better.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's Chapter 16. If it's sucks I'm sorry I'm really tired right now but I hope you like it anyway. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 16

"So what's your favorite song?" Rachel asked as they lay on Quinn's living room floor, Quinn's head near the brunette's foot and Rachel's near Quinn's foot. They lie there all night; they didn't know how they ended up there just that they were.

"I don't know if I look like a person who likes that type of song but I really love _Mumford & Sons_' 'Lover of the Light' it's one of my favorites." Quinn answered the brunette's question, they were like that for the half past hour, one would ask a question the other would answer it. "What's your favorite memory with your best friends?"

"One Christmas we went to the park and played snowball then made some snowmen, in the evening we sat on the grass on this park and started singing, Puck put his hat on the floor while me, Kurt and Mercedes sang, at the end of the evening we had fifty dollars from people who passed by, I think it was the best Christmas of my life." She answered with a soft smile on her face remembering that day clearly, it really was a special day. "When you notice you liked me?" She asked curiously, wanting to know.

"I don't know the exact day or time, but I think I always had something for you since the first time we met, Santana even teased me and asked me when I would ask you out every other day until the day that I did it." The blonde answered honestly, she really didn't know she thought she liked the brunette since their first talk, but she wasn't sure. "Do you commemorate Christmas?" The blonde asked her.

"Yes, my dad is Catholic, my daddy is the one who Jewish, we celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas." She answered. "What's your favorite memory with Santana?"

Quinn laughed. "I have too many good memories with her, but I think the best was when we went played snowball fight on her front yard on the winter, we were sixteen but looked like two children, it was really fun. Or the one where after she finally comes out to school we go to the only restaurant that had there, Breadstix, and she just ate the whole food as fast as she could while Britt looked adoringly at her, I felt like the third wheel but it was one of the bests day of her life, and mine too." She finished then her stomach growled, the brunette laughed hard.

"Are you still hungry?" Rachel asked disbelieve clearly on her voice. Quinn growled. She had eaten two full plates of some Rachel's vegan dishes.

"It's not my fault your vegan things don't make me full." She said pouting, Rachel sat up and hovered over the blonde, laying half of herself on the blonde, the brunette was smiling at the pouting blonde. "I need meat not to feel hungry." She said, no, whined.

"Well you were the one who didn't want me to feel left out, remember?" The brunette said a smirk on her face. "You could've just eaten what you had in here."

"Sorry for trying to make you feel better by not eating meat in front of you." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"You know I'm used to seeing people eating meat in front of me, so stop whining it was your decision. And go eat now because you'll starve if you don't." She said getting off of the blonde who nodded and got up, went to the kitchen and looked in her fridge deciding to make a BLT sandwich for her.

"You want something?" She asked shouting to the brunette on the living room, who denied. "Okay." She closed the fridge and made her sandwich. She went back to find Rachel seating on the couch, watching the TV with remoter on her hand looking so immersed on the thing she was watching she didn't even noticed the blonde walking over to seat beside her. When Quinn sat Rachel jumped and put her hand over her chest trying to calm herself down.

"Quinn you startled me." She said with her hand still on her chest. Quinn just smirked and started eating her sandwich.

"What were you watching?" She asked the brunette after she took some bites and looked to the brunette who was looking at her with adoringly smile, Rachel shook her head.

"You look really cute eating you know that?" She said still smiling, Quinn looked bashful and her cheeks had a pink color to them. "I was just watching something from Broadway." She answered Quinn's question.

"Oh okay." The blonde said shrugging her shoulders, she knew the brunette was hiding a small detail but decided not to push it. "You have to go home tonight?" She asked after finishing her sandwich, and looking over to Rachel with a puppy eyes and bating her eyelashes, Rachel laughed and smiled at the blonde.

"No, I don't." She answered giving the blonde a peck on the lips, making her smile wider with happiness. I don't think she know she's that cute, Rachel thought looking to the adorable blonde in front of her who had eyes to die for and was beautiful.

After that they decided to watch a movie, cuddled in on the couch and falling asleep on it after it.

They woke up the next morning on the same position, they may have slept on the couch but it was very comfortable. Quinn woke up with her phone ringing, she reached over the coffee table and looked to the caller ID, Sam, she picked it up. "Yes?" She said into the phone with a low voice to not wake the brunette.

"Hey, Quinn." He said happily, she could sense from the phone that he was smiling widely.

"Yes?" She repeated a little annoyed. She was having the best sleep of her life and he just woke her.

"Do you have anything to do this evening?" He asked getting to the point not to annoy the blonde further.

"No."

"Can we meet up sometime after 5?" He asked her, she could sense he was a bit nervous.

"Yeah, sure. Come over and we'll talk. Is it something wrong?" She asked concerned no longer annoyed for her interrupted sleep.

"No, I'll tell you latter. See ya." He said and before she could reply he hung up on her, she looked to her phone frowning wondering what was that about. She looked down to watch Rachel sleep. She was always with this peaceful expression when she slept, her hair was a little messy, but she didn't care for her she looked like an angel. Then Rachel yawned and opened her eyes sleepy, blinking a few times because of the light. "Good morning, beautiful." Quinn greeted her pecking her lips.

"Morning." Was the greet back, the brunette usually liked the morning but the previous day she had her first rehearsal of the off-Broadway show she was cast in, she really was worn off. So today she wasn't very happy to wake up on the morning. Quinn smiled softly at the brunette knowing she was tired.

"Do you want coffee?" The blonde asked after some time, the brunette nodded. Quinn got up and went to the kitchen making two cup of coffee. Finished she made some pancake, after days of trying she finally managed to make vegan pancake. She went back to the living room to find Rachel sleeping again. She shook her carefully when she opened her eyes she smiled. "Coffee?" She asked the brunette who nodded.

Quinn grabbed the cup and gave to Rachel, as soon as she drank it she was a lot more awake it was like magic. Quinn offered her pancake which she accepted noticing she was very much hungry. They ate in silence, when they finished Quinn grabbed all the plates and the cups and put all of it on the sink deciding to wash it later.

"I need to go." Rachel said after Quinn came back from the kitchen, she was already putting her coat on. "I promised Kurt I'd talk to him this morning slash afternoon."

"Okay. Bye, I love you." She said pecking the brunette's lips.

"I love you, too." She said walking out of the door and closing it on her way out.

After Rachel left Quinn grabbed her laptop and looked over what she wrote the day before, she wrote the third script, she looked over it and decided to write a bit more, getting lost again she ended up writing what would count as two scripts from the size she wrote the previous ones.

The blonde spent the rest of the day doing that. A little after five the doorbell rang, she went to the door and found Sam on the other side. She greeted him, he entered the apartment. "What you want to talk about?" She asked eyeing him curiously, he had a small smile on his lips, but he was fidgeting nervously.

"I asked Mercedes out, and she said yes now I'm freaking out because I have no idea what to do in a date." He said nervously. He really was nervous he never asked anyone out, he didn't have many girlfriends over the years, or one girl he really liked he even considered that he might be gay but then Mercedes came along a changed all of that.

"Oh. And you want me to help you? Are you sure because I'm pretty sure I planned like two first dates in my life." She said because really he should have gone to anyone but her, even Karofsky had more experience in that area.

"Yeah, well you're my best friend, I thought you could help me." He said moving his hands behind his neck and looking down nervously.

"Hold on a second." She said and grabbed her phone and called Santana and Brittany, Karofsky and Mike. They arrived after some time, if she didn't know anything about first dates maybe one of them knew something.

In the end, was actually all of them trying to teach Sam where do you take someone on the first date, what do you say and what to do. He was really confused in some parts because it was too many people talking above each other or screaming "No, if you do that she'll never go in a second date with you." Or "What?! What are out of your fucking mind?!" or even "I'll go all Lima heights on your sorry ass if you don't stop talking!" the latter clearly being Santana.

"Okay!" He shouted after almost four hours on the same thing. "I understand I think I know what to do now. Now can we order a pizza I'm really hungry and you guys confused me some times making my brain hurt." He said and Quinn grabbed the phone and ordered three pizzas for them.

Sam rubbed his hands on his head, it really was kind of hurting, they were really the loudest people he knew. They ate the pizza when it arrived, eating as fast as they could all of them noticing they too were hungry.

After some small talk and fights because with Santana Lopez on the room that was no pacific conversation, they all went home. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when they home, they were her best friends but they really could be annoying and loud, she didn't know how her head was pounding so much.

She went and lie on her bed, growling when her head hit the pillow, she was tired. Her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" She picked it up, her voice muffled a little by the pillow.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel greeted on the other end of the line making Quinn smile almost instantly.

"Oh hey. I didn't know it was you, I just had my friends over so I'm a little cranky. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's okay that you are tired, but can you answer your door, I forgot my key and clearly you are not answering it." The brunette teased, Quinn ran to the door opening it as fast as she could. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked hugging the brunette and letting her in, she hung up the phone.

"I just wanted to tell you something." The brunette said walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

"What is it?" The blonde asked concerned and curiously.

"Oh, you know the play? I discovered yesterday who's my romantic half." She said getting nervous. "I know you don't know him, or maybe you won't even be mad but I just wanted to tell you. He is Jesse St. James."

Quinn thought about that name, she heard it somewhere. When realization downed on her her mouth shaped an 'O' and her eyes winded. "The guy who plays your romantic partner is the guy who egged you and pretended to love you and then crushed you, when he dropped the act. Why?! Like why?! How could her end up on the same play as you? There's some much plays out there!" Quinn ranted getting angrier by the minute, what if this guy hurt Rachel again, what if she fell in love with him again, what if… what if…

"Quinn! I'm not gonna do that, I'm not stupid anymore and besides I'm in love with you, I love you very much maybe since the day we talked for the first time." She said and Quinn noticed she spoke those questions out loud. "We're just gonna be cast mates nothing more, because I'm not going to trust him again and if I started trusting him again I'll only be his friend because I'll have this beautiful blonde by my side." Rachel said smiling when the blonde blushed because of her last words.

"Really?" She asked her voice tiny.

"Really." She said smiling softly at the blonde, Quinn looked into those eyes and saw nothing but honesty. "Are we okay now?" The brunette asked.

"Of course we're okay." She said wrapping her arms over the brunette's waist and hiding her face on her neck. "I'm sorry for overreacting." She mumbled on the brunette's neck.

"it's okay, you're just looking after me, it's nice nobody cared enough for me to do that besides my friends and dads." She said smiling softly at the blonde. She kissed those beautiful lips and when she pulled away she was brought to the blonde's lap who turned on the TV and they began to watch, drifting again to sleep on the couch.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I don't know what type of music that Quinn likes but I just love Lover of the Light that I had to include it in here somehow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Heres Chapter 17. I liked to see your response to Jesse. I like Jesse I don't know why but I like him he is on my top three to be with Rachel, but you guys want like for Jesse to be nice and apologize or for, I don't know, someone to kick his butt? (let me know). I hope you like this. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 17

Quinn was seating on her couch watching whatever that was airing on the TV when the phone rang. She looked to the caller ID frowning, unknown caller. "Hello?"

"Hello, it's Miss Quinn Fabray there?" A male voice greeted her.

"It's she."

"Oh hello, Miss Fabray. I'm a screenwriter whose was looking for young screenwriters who wanted to start the business, so your teacher, Mr. Greene, a friend of mine, gave me your script and I have to say it was amazing. So I was looking for meeting up with you sometime this week." He said on the phone, Quinn couldn't believe her ears, is this really happening like really happening, she felt a little angry for her teacher doing that but that was quickly away because of her intense happiness.

"…Yeah, sure." She said after a moment of processing everything he had just said to her.

"How about Wednesday?" He asked her.

"Sure, that's perfect." She said, then he said the place for them to meet and the time and if she was okay with it which she was, at the end of the conversation he gave her number. She hung up the phone and spent several minutes just staring at her phone still not believing it, it has to be some kind of prank, she thought.

After the phone call dawned on her she got up and put jeans and with her tank top she ran through the door, and running to the sidewalk, there she turned left, still running, she ran five blocks as fast as she could. When she got to the building she wanted a male person buzzed her in, she ran up the stairs not minding about the elevator, she reached the apartment she wanted knocking the door really loud. A small brunette opened the door to find her girlfriend beaming and out of breath, "What happened?" She asked a little concerned for the blonde in front of her trying to catch her breath.

"Some guy called me about my script!" The blonde said in one breath and hugged the brunette in a bone crushing hugging, and squealing. Rachel didn't quite understand what the blonde said but when she squealed she thought it was something good because all the time she known her she never squealed.

When the blonde stopped hugging her so hard, she processed what the blonde said, she wrapped her arms on the blonde's neck and hugged her tightly. When they pulled apart they kissed fiercely, until someone cleared their throats. Quinn looked over the brunette's shoulder and saw, to her surprise, Brittany and Santana standing there with Kurt and Karofsky just behind. Brittany had a beaming smile on her face as well as Karofsky, Kurt had a fond smile and Santana just had a disgusted and disbelieve expression on her face.

After a moment Santana shouted. "Say what, bitch?"

"Some guy just called asking me about the script I wrote." She said the smile never off her face, she was so happy, she never felt like this before. Then before she could notice anything she was being wrapped in hug by Santana, Rachel in the middle, the came Brittany and Kurt and Karofsky. "YAY!" Brittany squealed in the group hug, then started jumping making everyone jump too.

When they parted, Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, which were as bright as the sun and filled with tears, just from looking at her she knew she was the happiest person on that room, or even at the planet. Quinn looked back at the chocolate ones she grew to love on the past month and three weeks, the eyes were filled with pride and tears like she was sure hers were too, the chocolate brown eyes were smiling back at her with joy like she was feeling, they remained staring at each other's eyes until Kurt said they needed to commemorate going to the kitchen and bringing one of the few champagne bottles they had.

They made a toast to Quinn, and to Rachel after Quinn insisted they did because she was too on the path for her dreams. After that, Quinn and Rachel went to the latter's room for some alone time.

"Your dreams are coming true." The brunette said when she laid back on her bed with Quinn hovering above her. Quinn looked down on those smiling eyes and lips, smiling herself.

"Yes, they are." She said softly. "Every one of them." She added still with a soft voice looking intensely on the beautiful chocolate brown eyes. That was the most truthful statement she had ever made, she was sure. She was sure all her life she was looking for someone like the brunette underneath her, she was sure she just found the love of her life, but she was sure that it was too soon to say that, she was sure that all of her stupid actions was supposed to happen because if it didn't she wouldn't be here or she wouldn't be the way she is.

Rachel looked back on the hazel eyes, after the last statement the blonde the air shifted slightly, it became full of passion, more serious, she knew what the blonde meant with that words, she also knew that the blonde was afraid of telling her what she wanted for fearing of been too soon. She looked up and saw the love on the blonde's eyes, she saw how much she was loved how much she had missed by being with some of her ex-boyfriends that didn't give her attention like the blonde did.

They stared to the other's soul, looking for something they didn't know, they searched for something else, and they found exactly what they wanted, love and passion and adoration and more. After some time, Quinn leaned down and kissed the brunette softly lingering at the contact, they kissed slowly almost painfully slow if you asked any of them, Quinn parted her lips and ran her tongue on the brunette's bottom lip silently asking for access which it was easily granted.

Their kiss was full of passion, Quinn then stopped kissing Rachel's lips and started kissing her neck, tasting the skin, it was delicious if you asked her. She nipped, kissed and bite, she ran her tongue on the brunette's earlobe, thinking they needed to have sex right there moment because the sexual tension on the air was becoming almost unbearable sometimes.

"Stop." Rachel said after a moment, Quinn stopped and looked down with questioning eyes. "If you keep doing that we won't be able to stop and I don't want our first time to be with our friends on the other room." Quinn nodded, the brunette was right their first time had to be perfect, because the brunette was special to her, very much special. Quinn went to lie beside the brunette and pulled her to hug her sideways.

"You are right, if I continued I wouldn't be able to stop." She said laughing making the brunette release a little laugh of herself. Quinn sighed contently. Then they went silent for the brunette's part trying to get her breathing back to normal, Quinn just looked down at her amazed, she still didn't know how the brunette was hers she just knew she was, she started remember her high school days when she thought she would end up in a marriage and living in that same Loser Town and being a stay home mother and doing nothing of her life herself, she was glad that didn't turn out to be that way.

They remained laid there enjoying the peace, enjoying the alone time, and on more Quinn's part the cuddle part, she loved it. "Are you going to spend the night?" Rachel asked her in a small voice, it was the first time they have considered Quinn staying at Rachel's because they spent most of the time on Quinn's.

"Sure." Quinn said smiling. "Much better than sleeping by myself on that cold bed." She said playfully, but had kind of a true part the bed really was cold when Rachel wasn't there with her. Rachel laughed a little at the blonde's joke, she loved the playful side of Quinn, it was the best one after the sweet and romantic one she loved dearly.

"If it makes you feel happier, here is too cold when you're not sleeping with me." She said smiling when the blonde laughed a little.

They went back to the living room when Santana yelled for them to "get their asses out there before she went there and did herself", after sometime Brittany and Santana went to their home, Brittany giving Quinn a hug and Santana following after. "I think you never gave me so many hugs on one day." The blonde said playful to the Latina who slapped her arm but with a small smile on her lips giving her happiness about the blonde away. "Don't worry, S. I won't tell." She said hushing like it was a secret and smirking when Santana slapped her again. "Hey, it will be red in the morning." Quinn said with mock.

"I know, it will be good, you'll learn not to mess with me." Santana said pointing a threatening finger at her, the blonde only smiled wider. "Bye, loser." She said messing the blonde's hair who looked at her with mock hurt and straighten it, still smiling.

Rachel smiled adoringly at the totally adorable blonde beside her, she just got even more adorable every time they saw each other. After the two left, the other four decided to watch a movie settling in _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ one of Quinn's favorite and looking like Rachel's too.

On the middle of the movie Rachel cuddled more into Quinn, "Why we are watching this? It's so sad." She said pouting, she watched the movie a billions of times but that didn't mean she didn't cry every in every one of them. Quinn smiled adoringly at her.

"You were the one who chose, so it's your own fault." She said grinning when the brunette huffed. They then started to pay attention on the movie again.

By the time the movie ended, Kurt and Karofsky were fast asleep on the couch, so Rachel and Quinn tiptoed to the brunette's bedroom not to wake them up, making there Rachel went through her clothes, she was slightly smaller than Quinn so she had a little trouble finding something that fitted her.

When she found something, she handed to Quinn who went to the bathroom and put the clothes on. She came and Rachel was already on her pajamas looking adorable, it was one filled with gold stars; she once told Quinn about her fascination about gold stars but Quinn never really got see her so beloved clothes with gold stars on it, Kurt prohibited her of using them. Quinn looked to the brunette smiling adoringly and Rachel smiled shyly at her direction.

"You've never been this cute before." Quinn said grinning and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and kissing her softly. "I think you should wear it every time you come over and spend the night." She said smiling at the brunette, who was blushing.

"So I guess you like it? It was the only one I had in here." She said still blushing under the love filled gaze of Quinn.

"Of course I like it, everything you do I like." The blonde said, after a moment noticing how whipped she was but she didn't care she loved that way.

They lie under the blankets face to face. "How's rehearsal?" Quinn asked with a smile and a a little disgusted expression remembering of Jesse.

"I think what you are really wanting to ask it's how's things with Jesse, am I right?" She said teasingly and smiling. "I'm not talking to him out of scene, just when we're in one, so I think it's pretty much the same." Rachel and smiled when the blonde sighed relived. "You're so cute when you're jealous." The brunette said grinning when the blonde put her hand on her chest in mock hurt.

"I'm not jealous." She said pouting, and smiling after some time when the brunette gave her a knowing smile. "Okay, but I'm not jealous I'm simply mad because this was the play he decided to audition for when there is multiple for him to do that."

"Okay, I'll pretend I believe that, but you have to know that even if you're jealous nothing will ever happen between me and Jesse ever again. He just hurt me too much for that." She said getting the sad look she always had when remembering that time of her life. Quinn hugged her.

"It's okay, now you have me." The blonde said on her ear. The brunette nodded knowing it was true.

"Forever?" The brunette asked after some moment in a small voice.

"Forever." The blonde replied praying that it's true because if she ever lost her she'll be misery. They laid there and fell asleep with Quinn's arms around the brunette and Rachel face buried in Quinn's chest.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

On Wednesday, Quinn entered the place the guy told her to meet with him, she looked around it was a fancy restaurant; she went to the person with the reservations. "Do you have a reservation?" The guy asked her with a disbelieve look, she didn't look like someone who could afford a bottle of water that.

"Yeah, Joseph Key."

"He's already here, let me show you to the table." The guy said and lead her to the table, on the back of the restaurant, when they got there there was a guy with a suit, he had black hair cut in the middle he looked like he was in his mid-30's, she looked down on herself she was under dressed.

"Don't worry, I didn't expect you to come in a dress." He said smiling at her and the waiter pushing the chair for her to seat. "So you must be Quinn. Nice to finally meet you." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." She said smiling nervously.

"Let's order first, shall we? You can order whatever you want." He said, she picked the menu and looked over it deciding on a steak and glass of wine. "So let's talk about what you wrote. I really liked it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh please call me Joseph or Joe or Joey. I think if we work together we have a pretty good chance in finding a network to put it on progress." He said.

"Thank you, I'd really like to know some tips and yeah maybe we can work together." She said. The food then came and the meal was spent talking about ideas, and the end of the meal he gave her a card for her to call him to tell if she was up on the offer.

On the way back to her apartment, she only thought about that, when she entered her apartment she googled the guy's name, he was quite famous, he had written two TV shows that received really good audience, she was happy, maybe she could really make a big name of herself after all.

Quinn slept with that thought on her mind.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. So I know nothing about how a show become a show so I'm sorry if this is so wrong it hurts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's Chapter 18. This supposed to be bigger but I didn't have time to write the rest and I wanted to give you guys a chapter. So give me your opinion about Jesse, this is your last chance because I think he'll appear in the next chapter, not sure yet. But I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 18

Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana were on Quinn's living room watching Mamma Mia! – Rachel's choice - , Rachel was singing along to every song, Quinn was enjoying seeing her girlfriend so happy, Brittany was smiling enjoying the movie and Santana had a annoyed expression on her face.

"How many fucking songs this movie has? Like really I love music, but this is too much." The Latina complained. Quinn shot her annoyed look, Rachel just looked at her and went back to watch the movie and Brittany seemed like she didn't even hear it.

"Well I don't give a shit about that. If you are so sick about music, the door is right there." The blonde replied, she wasn't in the mood for the Latina's antics she was tired. The previous day she had her first meeting with Joe – she decided to call him that way – and the screenwriters team he had, it had to be late at night because she had classes all day.

She had a lovely time with them, that people understood her, they actually spent half the time talking for Quinn to know them and them, Quinn. The blonde could see her being friends with all the people in there they were really nice, and had people from all ages, to 24 from a little older than Joe, in the 40's. The other half of the time they discussed what they could do on the first script she wrote, they named it the 'Pilot', after that they fixed some things here and there, then they went to script number #2. They call it night on the end of the script number #2, it was getting late and everybody was tired.

Quinn is brought back from her thoughts with a little nudge on her elbow. "It's okay, Quinn." Rachel said softly and kissed the blonde's cheek, making her smile, she knew her girlfriend was a little stressed and in need of some sleep. "And after they go, you are going to sleep because you're too cranky for my taste." She whispered on the blonde's ears playfully making shivers run through the blonde's spine.

They spent the rest of the movie in silence, Santana stopped complaining seeing as the blonde wasn't in the mood, and if she wasn't in the mood with Rachel there she was really pissed, but she could see if the brunette wasn't there she would be worse.

Rachel kept drawing circles on the blonde's lower back, after some time Quinn cuddled more into her, her eyes drifting close and falling into a peaceful sleep. Rachel smiled softly then kissed her forehead going back to watching the movie still drawing circles on the blonde's lower back.

When the movie ended, Santana and Brittany led themselves out saying quite goodbyes to Rachel because of the still sleeping blonde cuddled up to her. After they left, the brunette stared at the blonde sleeping with her head on her chest, she looked the best sleeping in Rachel's opinion, she looked peaceful and younger, after some short time her eyelids started to drift, closing, she didn't know she was tired but she slept anyway, the most peaceful sleep she ever had.

Quinn woke up a couple of hours later, she sat up and looked over to Rachel who was still fast asleep, she didn't know when the brunette fell asleep, she went to her bedroom and grabbed her camera, only a few people knew but she was really good at photography, she went back to where Rachel was, still asleep, she sat on the couch a little far from the brunette not to wake her up, she brought the camera to her face and quickly took a series of photos of the brunette then Rachel woke up after some time noticing a noise like a camera, she looked to her right and there was Quinn with a camera on her hands. "What are you doing?" She asked sleepily, the blonde had told her about her little hidden talent but she never saw the blonde actually with her camera.

"Taking pictures of you." The blonde said bashfully, blushing. "You looked really pretty and it was kind of a thing I wanted to do since we met." Rachel looked adoringly at her girlfriend, she really couldn't be more perfect, Quinn was looking at her lap finding it very interesting.

"Yeah, and I'm probably ugly, without make up I just woke up."

"You're never ugly, baby." Quinn looked up with a disbelieve expression on her face, her mouth a little open, how could Rachel think she was ugly, she was the most beautiful creature on the whole wide world. Rachel looked at her and smiled a bit at the blonde's expression, she was the cutest. "It's a crime you think you're ugly because you're the most beautiful woman or girl I ever met." Now was time for Rachel to blush.

"Thank you, Quinn." She said after clearing her throat, "Nobody ever told me that." She said looking down with a quiet voice.

"And I told they're jerks and blinds because you are." The blonde said smiling at her blushing girlfriend, it amazes her how the brunette never got this compliments before when she couldn't spend a day without saying that to the brunette, she deserved to know.

Rachel looked up and her eyes met Quinn's, she found love and adoration there like every time she looked at them, it always amazed her how the blonde's eyes were hypnotizing every time she looked at them she couldn't look away. Quinn thought the same about Rachel's but she'll always that there were something more on the brunette's eyes, passion, for something, Broadway probably.

The doorbell ringing took the moment away, Quinn got up growling, why people always had to ruin her best moments with Rachel?

She opened the door to find Kurt and Karofsky there, Kurt with the simplest clothes she ever saw him in, and Karofsky with a blue polo and jeans; both were smiling. "Hey, Karofsky and Kurt. What are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile, looking down and seeing their conjoined hands smiling a little more.

"We were passing through the street and Dave wanted to see his best friend because it looks like he doesn't have any time with her like I don't with mine 'cause of some cute geek blonde." He said smirking at the end, but his statement held some true he really hadn't seeing the brunette since the day before which it was a lot because they always saw each other every day before the blonde came along.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, for that. Come in." She said inviting them in and stepping a little further to her apartment for them to enter. They walked through the door and sat on the couch, Rachel had gone to the bathroom. Quinn sat back on her seat on the couch.

"Hello, Kurt and Dave." Rachel said smiling and entering the living room, she gave Kurt a hug. He kept hugging her for a few moments. "Okay, Kurt. I miss you too." She said laughing at her best friend antics; she did miss him a little. He let her go, she hugged Karofsky too which was much more briefly than Kurt's hug. She sat beside her girlfriend and smiled over at her.

"Did you go to tie your hair up?" The blonde whispered to her noticing the brunette's looked a lot less like she just woke up. The brunette nodded and the blonde smiled at her adoringly and gave her a peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked this time.

"Kurt was missing you, and looks like I was missing Quinn too." Karofsky answered smirking at Kurt blushed slightly, Kurt nudged his side. "Okay, I miss Quinn. Happy?" He said looking over to his boyfriend and laughing when he just glared at him. The other two laughed at them enjoying their interaction.

"Very, thank you." Kurt said sarcastically, he then got up and went to the brunette's side and started gossiping. Karofsky smiled quietly at his boyfriend, Quinn gave Rachel a peck on the cheek and gestured for Karofsky for them to go to the kitchen.

"So I've heard you got like with your little script." He said smiling, he was happy. He's friend wanted this since he knew her.

"Yeah, I guess. I met up with the other screenwriters yesterday and they seemed to like it, maybe someday close we'll show it to some network and they will approve and I can start my own show." She said smiling dreamily, she wanted that and she wanted really bad.

"I'm happy for you. So how did it go with the experts?" He asked teasingly. Her friends started calling the screenwriters the experts, she didn't know why because really she was kind of a expert too now wasn't she?

She told him everything that happened the previous night, he laughed at some parts, and she smiled wide remembering exactly how it happened and how everything went smoothly. He could see by her expression that she was in her memories of that day, she got this far away look and it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. She could see in her eyes how badly she wanted this and smiled to himself because she was getting there. And one day she'll be there, hopefully with Rachel on her arms, because by the looks of things they weren't break up for a long time and he hoped they forever be together because she never saw his best friend happier.

They kept talking not noticing the time pass, Rachel and Kurt still on the living room still talking or singing like they heard after some time. They talked about what it was happening in everybody's lives, he told her that he, Kurt, Mike and Tina had a double date because Kurt and Tina wanted and they were whipped so they went along. In the end it was the nicest dinner he had in a while, he enjoyed his friends. He told her about the funny things that happened, he told that he discovered Tina could sing really well.

They talked for a couple hours until the blonde felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. "I'm hungry can we order something for us to eat?" The brunette said behind Quinn and pouted.

"Sure, babe." Quinn said and went to grab the phone dialing the pizza place and ordering three pizzas, one vegan for Rachel. They sat on the living room, Quinn and Rachel cuddled up on the couch and Karofsky and Kurt on the loveseat. They were talking when the pizzas arrived, Quinn opened the door, she paid for them and went to the living room putting them down on the coffee table, then going to the kitchen grabbing plates and glasses and coming back for the wine, she looked to the other bottles of wine, she had just more two left.

She went back and everybody sat around the coffee table, enjoying their time, they talked, laughed and just kept quite some times. They decided to watch a movie, they ended up watching Funny Girl because Kurt and Rachel wanted. Quinn and Rachel cuddled up on the couch. "I think I never watched some many musicals in one day." Quinn mumbled to Rachel who looked up smiling a wicked smile, Quinn did not like it but it made her look a little hot.

"Well I think you're going to get used to it now, because you're my girlfriend and my partners' have to have a large acknowledge on musicals, I required it. So tomorrow when you get back from another meeting with your experts we are going to have a musical marathon." She said smiling.

"Great way of spending a Friday night." Quinn said sarcastically and rolled her eyes seeming irritated, but the smile on her lips showed otherwise. Rachel smirked when she saw the blonde's response.

"Good that you love, right?" She asked still smirking.

"Yeah, but that means I surfer."

"Yes, but it's because you're whipped and would do anything for me." She says smiling getting wider when the blonde huffed.

"I know I'm whipped why everybody have to point that out." She said pouting slightly, Rachel kissed it away smiling afterwards. "Okay, I'll have a musical marathon with, but just because it's you, I'll never do that to everybody else."

After that they started watching the movie, enjoying the moment of silence, because with so many friends coming over they didn't have any moment of silence mainly because Kurt and Santana went there the same day.

At the end of the night, Kurt and Karofsky went out with Rachel. "You sure you have to go?" The blonde asked pouting.

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey. And I'll miss you too." She said smirking to the blonde, she kissed the blonde's lips and smiled into the kiss when Quinn didn't want to let her go.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said when she pulled away after some time and smiling to the flustered brunette.

"You're mean, you know that right?" The brunette said because the blonde always did that to her when they were about to separate ways for the time.

"I know, I love you." She said laughing a little at the pouting brunette and peck her on the lips.

"I love you too." Rachel mumbled and walked away.

Quinn watched her go, and retrieved back to her apartment, smiling at the silence she found there, or as silence as it can get on New York City, she went straight to bed not even carrying about clothes, she was too damn tired to think about them.

She had a dreamless sleep, she just slept through the night and smiled when she woke the next morning with extra energy for the day, she did have a musical marathon at the end of it.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading, and for the follows, and favorites and for the reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's Chapter 19. I hope you like it. Maybe when I won't be so busy maybe the chapters will get longer. So if don't like Jesse maybe you'll like this chapter. Tell me things seem a little rushed, I think they kinda are but... I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 19

"So what's happening on your rehearsal that you wanted me to know so much?" Quinn asked Rachel, they were on the coffee shop having a coffee date on a beautiful Wednesday evening. Rachel smiled a wicked smile, and started telling what happened on the rehearsal.

_Rachel and Puck entered the theater, Puck wanted to see Rachel in the rehearsal see her on her natural element before the opening night in three weeks. When Puck entered the theater he looked around it, it was big it wasn't the biggest but it was big none less. He followed Rachel into the theater, the brunette was nervous the only people she told about Jesse were Quinn and Kurt so Puck didn't know about him._

_She led him to her dressing room she put her things there and came back to the stage, Puck following behind. Puck was looking over some cast members when he saw Jesse, he got angry pretty fast and stormed to the guy before Rachel could stop him after she noticed who he was looking at._

"_Your piece of shit, finally I see your face again to punch you on the face." He yelled at him, before Jesse could respond he saw a fist coming the way of his face, then it hit him. Jesse went to the floor, Puck punched him hard. Jesse got up with the help of a few other cast members, Puck was going at him again when a small stopped him on his chest._

"_Okay, Noah, you made your point. Go stay there I'll talk to you in a minute." She said calmly, he hesitated a little then she gave him a pointed look making him go away. She turned back to Jesse and gave him one of her overly-sweet smile. "I think you should put some ice on your nose." She said pointing to his broken nose._

"_No way! I'll break his face." He growled going to go to Puck but Rachel stopped him._

"_No, you'll stay here because you know you deserved what he did and if it wasn't him it would probably be my girlfriend or one of my other friends." She said sternly to him, he looked to her hesitating slightly. He looked a little hurt. "Maybe you're not the same person anymore but maybe we could keep distance only interacting with each other on the scenes we have. Or you can apologize to me, maybe I'll believe you. But please only apologize when you truly mean it."_

_She then walked away, going over to Puck. He looked up hearing the footsteps he thought she was angry with him but when he saw that she had a grin on her face he smiled too. "I'm not happy you did it but I think he deserved it." She looked back to see Jesse with an ice pack on his nose, and some cast members looking between the two wondering what the hell just happened._

"_I'm sure he deserved it." Puck said smirking and looking over to Jesse who's crying making his smirk wider and making him happier._

When Rachel finished telling the story Quinn was with a big smile on her face and laughing slightly, the brunette smiled a little too. "I wanted to see that." Quinn said still laughing. "And meet Jesse, and maybe punching too." She said smiling evilly, Rachel laughed because she looked like she was one of those crazy villains on movies planning something wicked.

"Don't do it, please. That was just one time thing that I allowed violence as a way to resolve things. Besides you'll get your hands bruised and I don't want to see that." She said, the blonde smiled again at her this time it was sweet and lovingly – it was what Rachel called the _Rachel Berry_ Quinn's smile because she only smiled like that to her – and the blonde's eyes were smiling, every time she was like the brunette found her breathtaking.

"Fine, but just because you asked so nicely." She said smiling. "But if Santana happens to get to know him sometime don't tell her what happened because she will flip and maybe murder him." She said laughing imagining the scene playing out in her head. "That would be totally cool." Rachel kicked her on her legs underneath the table. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Stop imagine how it would be cool to kill my ex-boyfriend." She said sternly to the blonde who smiled more. "And stop smiling, it not nice to kill someone you know that." She said yelled-whispered and Quinn laughed and went over to the chair beside her. Kissing her on the cheek and smiling when the brunette tried to get away of the kiss.

"You know I'd never kill someone because I'm too good of a person to do that." She said laughing quietly to herself. "Besides Puck already took care of him."

"Yes, he did." Rachel said and looked over to Quinn and saw the blonde smiling back at her, the brunette kissed her briefly. When they pulled apart the blonde was smiling wider like she always did when Rachel kissed her.

After that they spent their evening just enjoying the nice coffee, then walking to the park like they always did when they meet up for coffee – it was a thing of theirs. "Everybody is coming over tomorrow and I think literally everybody is coming, so you coming to, right?" Quinn asked the brunette biting her lip. Rachel rubbed her finger on her chin looking like she was thinking, when Quinn got really nervous she stopped.

"Of course I'm coming, you idiot. I wouldn't miss for the world." She said smiling when the blonde smiled. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and Quinn's went instantly to her waist and looked up softly to the blonde. "When you are going to stop being a nervous wreck around me?" She asked teasingly.

"I'll never stop being nervous around you, you make me nervous because you're the most wonderful person ever and that makes me a little uneasy." She said biting her lip. "I'm nervous around you because my heart always misses a beat around you, like it wants to go to your body and for you to take it." Rachel smiled softly at her, she may be a nervous wreck sometimes but she was the cutest and the most romantic person she ever met.

"I'm glad you'll never stop being a nervous wreck I like you that way, and stop saying things like that, romantic things, they make me want to hug and kiss you and never let go." She said and kissed Quinn fiercely. Quinn kissed her back with the same force, when their tongues met Quinn whimpered. Then the brunette remembered they were in public and pulled away giving the blonde a peck.

They walked over to Rachel's building, hand in hand enjoying the silence. They got there and Quinn kissed her goodbye saying she had to meet up with Joe.

Quinn walked to a diner near the brunette's apartment where she agreed to meet up with Joe. She got there he wasn't there yet, which was reasonable because she was twenty minutes early. She sat on a booth on the right side, the last one. She ordered hot chocolate; she was going for coffee but thought it was better not to have any more caffeine on her system.

The coffee chocolate arrived, and a few minutes later Joe came through the door, smiling like a mad man – she thought he may have good news - , he was wearing black jeans with a white shirt and a black coat. He went over to her table and sat on the other side of the booth, he ordered a cup of coffee and went it arrived he turned back to her.

"Guess what?!" He said, no practically yelled. She smiled.

"What?"

"ABC Family it's looking over our script and said that we have a good chance." He said, if it was possible he's smile got even bigger and Quinn squealed; now she was too happy to keep it inside.

"Oh my God!" She said excitedly and went over to hug him, they jumped from happiness. When people started giving them weird looks they went back to seating and jumping on their seats.

Joe explained everything to Quinn, and when they finished their meeting she couldn't hold it anymore, she called Rachel and said everything to her, the brunette squealed too – like a little kid. Quinn smiled, she was finally making something out of her life. She was glad she found her passion all those years ago.

She went home and called Santana and Brittany, she told them about the great news, Santana was happy she could sense it from the phone. Santana said they were going to celebrate the next day, Quinn didn't have anything to say she was too damn happy to argue.

Then Quinn called all of her friends telling them the news, all of them had similar actions. Most of them squealed and said they wish they could hug her.

Quinn went to bed smiling that night, the best day ever.

She woke up with the annoying noise of her alarm clock, she was still happy she didn't even growl to the alarm which surprised even herself.

She went to her classes, people on the streets looked at her weird, she was with a big smile on her face. Her friends from class asked what happen because usually she was with a neutral expression on her face, but today no she was smiling so wide it looked like it hurt.

After her classes she went home, put the alcohol drink out – wine, vodka and other things – Santana would be doing Margaritas when she arrived. She took all of the important things to her bedroom because this night looked like it was going to be good, for the others because she didn't drink very much.

She connected her video game with the TV, they usually played it when they had these little parties. They started doing on Sophomore year of college and since then they never stopped. Quinn tied up the place a little, she was really messy, she never notice it until she started cleaning it.

After doing all of that, she sat on the couch and waited for Rachel to arrive, she was getting there sooner, because in the brunette's words she wanted alone time to congratulate Quinn properly and Quinn wasn't going to protest – the brunette had a good reason.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. She went and opened it finding Rachel there, the brunette was smiling widely and was wearing one of her short skirts and a black shirt. Before Quinn could even say hi Rachel wrapped her in a tight hug and dropped kisses all over her face and neck.

"I'm so happy for you." She said and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, the blonde then closed the door. "And proud of course. Since I know you, which I know it's not a long time but, you wanted to be a screenwriter and you're finally making it." She squealed and the blonde laughed, she got to the living room by that time. The blonde laid down Rachel and hovered above her looking into those chocolate brown eyes, which were now smiling back at her.

"I'm happy too, you have no idea. Today people asked me if I was crazy because I was smiling so widely." She said laughing and the brunette followed along.

Quinn then started kissing her, it started slow and calm, turning into more desperate and desperate, when Quinn pulled her hands under the brunette's shirt the door opened, she growled knowing exactly who it was. "S, that key it's just for emergency stopping entering my apartment like that." She yelled to the door.

Santana appeared a moment later and mumbled "Whatever." Brittany followed her and as soon as she saw the blonde she hugged her really tight. "Q, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed. "We should celebrate. San, go make Margaritas." She said to the Latina who couldn't deny the blonde anything, she went to the kitchen and started making margaritas. Brittany didn't stop hugging Quinn for a while until the smaller blonde told her she couldn't breathe properly.

"Rachel!" She said and run and lifted the brunette from the floor, hugging her tightly and the brunette giggled. Quinn smiled at the view, Rachel was the cutest thing when she giggled, she looked like a kid.

When Santana brought them Margaritas they sat on the couch, talking. Santana gave Quinn a brief congratulations hug, Quinn smiled when she parted with a disgusted expression.

After a while, Mike and Tina arrived. Mike went and hugged Quinn lifting her form the floor like Brittany did earlier with Rachel. "I told Tina I hope that's okay." He said, she smiled.

"Of course it's okay, Mike." She said and smiled over to Tina, then the Asian girl hugged her more briefly, because they didn't know each other the most but she gave her congratulations. "Thank you." She said smiling to the Asian girl.

Tina then went and hugged Rachel, smiling. After some minutes, Sam and Mercedes and, for Quinn's surprise, Puck. Sam hugged her tight, Mercedes said congratulate, and before Puck could say anything the blonde hugged him. Puck hugged her back a little surprise looking over to Rachel who shrugged. "Not that I don't like it but what was that for?" He asked her.

"For beating up Jesse of course." She said grinning like it was the most obvious thing. He grinned back at her, he was proud of it too.

When Karofsky and Kurt arrived, Karofsky pulled her into a hug and she laughed she thought he was the most excited about it after Brittany. "Let's celebrate!" He yelled when he put her down. Kurt gave her a normal hug, like a normal person which her friends weren't.

They made a toast "To Quinn!" they played video games and talked and even played board games. When the party died down Quinn went over the kitchen and grabbed bottle of water to everyone. Quinn then went to have a minute of quiet in the kitchen when her friends started playing Rock Band or Guitar Hero; she didn't know which one they started playing.

Sam sat on the bar stool when he got tired of the noise. "So I guess your date with Mercedes went well?" She asked him grinning. He blushed and looked down.

"Yes, it was. She said it was the best one she ever had." He said smiling remembering her exact words when she told him it was the best date ever.

"Where did you take her?" She asked curiously. He was so afraid when he came there the other day she was afraid he would screw it up.

"I just took her to a karaoke bar because I know she likes to sing, then I showed her one of mi favorite places on the city," He said. "The Arcade." They said together, laughing. It was one of Quinn's favorite places too. "Then I took her to a nice restaurant and we ate and talked, and she said she had loads of fun."

"Good. I'm happy for you." She said, they then went back to the living room, the blonde girl went over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "I love you." She said on the girl's ear, the brunette turned around with a soft smile on her face. She cupped the blonde's face and smiled.

"I love you too." She said and kissed her. They then went to play some Guitar Hero – Quinn found out they were playing – then cuddled on the couch watching their friends make fools of each other.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here's Chapter 20. I was supposed to published this yesterday but I didn't have time nor I had finished writing it. Thank you all for following I never thought it would have that many people raeding this. Thank you for reviewing and for the favorites too. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 20

Quinn and Rachel were enjoying an evening alone in Rachel's apartment, they were cuddled up on the couch watching Finding Nemo – surprisingly one of Rachel's favorite; "I thought you only liked musicals." The blonde had joked when Rachel said they would be watching it, the brunette had huffed and glared at the blonde who only laughed hard.

On the middle of the movie, Quinn drifted to sleep and after a few minutes Rachel drifted too. They were woken up by Kurt screaming in their ears. When they opened their eyes they saw Kurt standing in front of them smirking. "Why did you do that?" Rachel asked sleepily.

He only shrugged and went to the kitchen. "I made dinner." He yelled from the kitchen, they looked to the clock it was 7 p.m. they slept for three hours. They slept for three whole hours.

They walked sleepily to the kitchen, when they got there the bowls – they were having soup – were already on the table. They sat and started eating. Kurt told them about his day, he had gone to an audition for an Off-Broadway show. He said he went okay but he wasn't very sure of it, "I'm sure you got it." Rachel had argued sternly, he tried to believe her but he still wasn't so sure.

After they ate, they went to the living room and started watching Grey's Anatomy, Kurt's choice and the other went with it. Rachel was already used to watching it, she was sure she had watched already almost all of the episodes because of Kurt. Quinn, on the other hand, watched one episode here the other there, she usually watched it when she had nothing to do and it was airing on TV.

They decided to watch the season finale of season 8, "Kurt why do you want to watch it? You cry every time we watch it." Rachel said to him who just shrugged and put the DVD on, yes he cried every time but it was one of the best episodes ever.

By the middle of it, Kurt was indeed crying and not crying like a normal person he was sobbing and sniffling. Quinn looked kind of scared of him, she didn't understand why he was crying; she thought it was because that Lexie girl had died and looked like the Mark guy was totally in love with her and didn't tell her, their love was beautiful, Quinn thought, she already saw that their love was something unique, she loved it.

At the end of the episode, she was kind of pissed because she waited for the whole episode for them to be rescued and at the end they weren't. She was sad because of the fans that had to wait for the next season to really know what happened after that.

Kurt then put the next season on play. Oh my God, this can't be any sad, Quinn thought. The Mark guy died, and then that Arizona – weird name for a person, she thought – lost her leg and was depressed, and her wife was crying all the time. By the end of the third episode of season nine Quinn was crying too, she didn't exactly know what the hell was happening but she was sad all of that was really happening. When the blonde sniffled, Rachel looked over at her and smiled a knowing smile at her, and Quinn smiled a little back at her.

Rachel then leaned over at her. "You know you should watch the others seasons worse things happened to them. Like Cristina said, trucks running over their friends and bombs and a shooting." Rachel said and went back to her original place, Quinn looked at her disbelieve apparent on her face, the brunette only smiled.

Quinn couldn't believe what Rachel said, how worst things can happen to them.

At the end of the night, Quinn had to leave. Rachel accompanied her to the door smiling fondly, the blonde's eyes were puffy because of crying and she was a mess. "You look adorable." The brunette said when they reached the door. Quinn blushed and averted her eyes. Rachel only smiled and laughed. "See you tomorrow." She said pecking the blonde's lips.

"Bye, Rach." Quinn said and walked down the stairs. The walked down the streets to her building. She got to her building and walked up the stairs, reaching her floor and apartment, she entered it. She then turned on her laptop and bought all of Grey's Anatomy's seasons on the internet, she decided on her way out of the brunette's apartment she was going to watch all of it.

She then saw if she had any new e-mail. Opening it she saw an e-mail of her sister's she frowned, usually her sister called her. She opened it and read it.

_Hello, Quinn._

_I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer it, so I decided to send you and e-mail. I'm moving there, to New York, I already found an apartment. I was wondering if you want to meet up with me sometime this week. _

_Oh and my mom is coming too, she likes to see you again, so if you want to meet with us just give me a call. That's all._

_Love,_

_Emily._

_P.S.: if you meet with us bring Rachel. I loved to see her again, she was the most wonderful person ever. She's a keeper (just saying)._

Quinn smiled at the last part of the e-mail. But the rest kind of wasn't very happy, she wanted to see her mother of course, but she didn't know if she was ready. Her sister moving to the same town she lived it was exciting, she would finally be able to have a proper relationship with her without million miles in between.

She then went to her bedroom to sleep, she was tired, the next day she would think about her mother.

Quinn woke up the next morning tired, she couldn't sleep very well, her thought kept going back to her mother, she really didn't know what to do.

She went back to her routine, she made some coffee and drank it, and then she drank two other cups. She then went to her classes in college; she went by the day without any other thought about her mother.

Her classes went by smoothly, then she went to a meeting with Joe and the others, they were still writing the scripts, it had been three days since they last heard of ABC Family, they weren't losing faith.

The meeting took Quinn's thoughts away from her mind, she noticed being occupied took her minds off of things that were troubling her. It went very smoothly, they were discussing ideas if they ever made an entire season, what could they do, if it was supposed to be more dramatic or more to the humor side – it was settled they were going to the dramatic side of things – and began getting ideas for the episode they were writing.

After the meeting, she met up with Rachel in a restaurant near the brunette's apartment. When she got there, Rachel was already there. She went over and greeted the brunette with a peck on the lips. "Hey, Rach." Quinn said smiling at the brunette.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel greeted the blonde back with a smile of her own. She loved the way Quinn said "Hey, Rach" it was so cute, she loved the way her name was said by Quinn, her voice was always gentle when she said it, always with a smile on her face, always cute.

They ordered their food, and made small talk, Quinn was going to tell the news to the brunette when they begin to eat. Rachel told Quinn about her day, she told her the rehearsals for the play was better now than ever, Jesse only talked to her on the scenes and never once tried to flirt with her like the first day when he did – the brunette had wanted to punch him on the face but restrained herself reminding herself she didn't use violence as a form of showing her hatred for certain people.

The food arrived after some time, they started eating in silence until Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel looked up from her plate. "So my sister e-mailed me yesterday saying she was moving here, and that she wanted to meet up" The brunette smiled at that, Quinn was so much better now that her sister was back in her life. "and she said my mother is coming to, to help her with the move, and that her, my mother, wants to see me." Rachel's smile fell slightly she didn't really know how the blonde felt about her mother.

The blonde received a call from her sister when she was going to the meeting, her sister said that the main reason her mother was coming to New York was to see her, and if she was okay with it, the blonde said she would tell her answer the other day or at night maybe.

"So do you want to see your mother?" The brunette asked cautiously to her girlfriend who shrugged and averted her eyes to the table. "Quinn, look at me." She said calmly. "Do you want to see your mother? Because if you don't that's okay too, you know that." She said getting up and sitting on the chair beside the blonde taking her hands in hers. Quinn looked at her with vulnerable eyes, Rachel wanted to wrap her in a hug and never let go.

"I don't know. I'm scared that if I meet her I'll say things I regret, but I'm also scared that maybe this is the last time I'll be able to see mother in a comfortable place." She said in a small voice and looking at Rachel as if she had an answer. "And she, my sister, said to bring you with me. I think I might go but only with you there with me." She said her voice still small and the brunette finally wrapped her in a hug, soothing her.

"I'll go with you, if you want me to. And maybe you'll say things you'll regret later but maybe that's best, because you'll vent out and not put everything inside you and never let it burst." She said calmly, the blonde knew she had to meet with her mother, for hers and her mother's sakes, maybe now she'll do the right thing.

"I'll go." She said and Rachel pulled apart to look her in the eyes.

"You sure?" She asked to make sure, because she didn't want the blonde to put herself in a situation that she wasn't ready to face.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said and the brunette looked at her to make sure, the blonde's eyes showed certainty, it showed that she was sure of it, maybe a little scared but she was sure.

"Okay." The brunette said and kissed her lightly and smiled, the she went back to her chair at the other side of the table.

Their meal then went by without any more drama, with light conversation which made the blonde happy her life sometimes could get pretty dramatic if she let it. They then went to the brunette's apartment, Quinn was spending the night because Kurt wasn't there and Quinn really liked her girlfriend's apartment because it screamed her girlfriend with all the Broadway posters and a really huge one of Babra Streisand – the first time Quinn saw it she screamed, it was really huge and she wasn't expecting it.

They cuddled up on the couch and watched some random movie, after some time the movie was long forgotten and they started making out on the couch until the doorbell rang and they parted. "Who is it?" Rachel asked quietly, the only people that may be at the door were Kurt or Karofsky but either had the key so she ruled them out. She thought it may be Santana and Brittany because the blonde liked to come over just to see Rachel sometimes, but she ruled them out too because Quinn said they were having a date night. She ruled out everyone that was possible at the door and when she opened it she didn't expect the people there at all, it wasn't even in her mind them being there.

"Oh my God. Dad, Daddy." She screamed with a big smile on her face, when Quinn heard the brunette screaming her eyes went wide, she looked at herself noticing she was like a mess. She tied herself up a little, and then she began to panic because she didn't even know if Rachel told her parents about them, she was freaking out. Lovely way to meet the parents, she thought.

She then went back to the living room and sat down, her legs bouncing up and down with nervous.

Back at the door, Rachel was hugging her fathers and smiling, it's been a while since she had last saw them. She after a while about Quinn in the living room, going wide eyed. She had told her parents about Quinn and they were very happy for her, and supported her, they always knew she was bisexual so they didn't seem so surprised when she told them she had a girlfriend. She thought about her girlfriend, she might have heard her. She's probably freaking out, she thought. Knowing the blonde it was common but then she thought she's maybe doing the things with her legs like when she was nervous or fidgeting in her shirt, like she usually did. Rachel smiled wider after that thoughts imagining the blonde doing that exactly things and being cute as always.

When they parted she looked up to her fathers smiling, her dad, Hiram, was tall with glasses and had a huge smile on his face, her daddy, Leroy, was shorter and descend of Latino so he was a little darker, he too had a huge smile on his face. "How long, gold star." Her dad said, Quinn heard from her spot on the couch and smiled to herself at the brunette's father's nickname. She had told her about her metaphor with stars a while ago when she found her stash of old gold stars sticks, she smiled at the memory.

"I know, Dad." She said stepping inside of the apartment gesturing for them to come in, her eyes met Quinn's when she turned around and the blonde was looking over her shoulder to look at the door biting her lower lip, she smiled softly at Quinn reassuring her it was everything okay and everything would be okay.

Her fathers entered the apartment; they already had been there and saw that nothing had really changed since they last saw it. "Where are your suitcases?" Rachel asked them.

"We're staying at a hotel this time, darling." Leroy said and smiled softly when the brunette shook her head.

"Why?" She asked them, she was asking these questions for them not to notice Quinn yet and to give time to the blonde to calm herself.

"You don't have enough place here, and we didn't want to make Kurt sleep on the couch again." Hiram explained. Then he looked in the living room direction and saw a blonde sitting on the couch. He then turned to Rachel with an eyebrow raised. "Is that Quinn?" He asked just to the brunette not to startle the blonde who looked deep in thought still biting her lip, Rachel shook her head the blonde had a habit of doing that her lip sometimes was bruised because of it.

"Yes, dad. That's Quinn." She said just to the two of them, then made her way to the blonde smiling softly when the blonde looked at her with scary eyes. "It's okay." She said once she was in front of the blonde, she offered the blonde her hand which the blonde gladly took it. "Dad, Daddy. This is Quinn." She said guiding the blonde to where her fathers were, near the kitchen. Hiram was the first one to turn to Quinn, they were facing the wall looking at a new poster they had put on the wall.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Quinn said and offered her hand for him to shake, he only smiled softly at her and ignoring the offered hand wrapped her in a hug lifting her from the floor. She awkwardly hugged him.

"Hello, Quinn. I'm Hiram." He said when he put her down and smiled when the blonde gave him a nervous smile. "You can call me Hiram." He said smiling softly at the clearly nervous blonde.

"Hello, Quinn. I'm Leroy, but you can call me Mr. Berry." Leroy said when he stepped beside his husband. His expression was sternly and the blonde gulped in fear.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Berry." She said nervously. Rachel put her hands on the blonde's arm putting her attention to her.

"He's only kidding, Quinn." She said softly to Quinn who still looked nervous. "Daddy, stop it. You're going to make her more nervous than she already is." She said to her father, who then smiled widely and too wrapped Quinn in a hug. Quinn eyes went wide. When he stopped hugging the blonde he looked at her, who was still looking slightly scared. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I may even kiss you because my daughter has never been happier with anyone else." He said smiling. "And you can call me Leroy."

"Good. Because that was what I was trying to do since the beginning." The blonde said after clearing her throat and her voice was back, he really had scared her. She was still nervous but seeing that they were really good people and that they liked her at least one bit was making her calm down.

Rachel smiled softly at her from her place, seeing her fathers interact a little with Quinn had already made her happier than she already was. She saw that Quinn was warming up to them, she was already getting more comfortable with them.

"Let's go seat on them living room." She said to them. Rachel and Quinn sat on the couch with their hands intertwined and close together. Rachel's fathers sat on the loveseat across form them. And then began the interrogation Rachel was feeling coming.

"So Quinn Rachel told us you want to be a screenwriter and that you actually wrote a script some time ago?" Hiram asked the blonde who nodded.

"Yes." She said playing with Rachel's fingers to keep her calmer.

"Actually, she had this group of screenwriters who are helping her with all of this. And ABC Family might pick her script to do a show." Rachel said, it was clear that she was proud of the blonde. Her fathers looked at Quinn who was blushing with wide eyes they didn't know the last part.

"Oh yeah, that too. We are with our fingers crossed for that to happen. And if it happens I'll be the happiest person." She said still blushing and looking anywhere but to the people on the room.

Rachel's fathers asked questions and Quinn answered them with sincerity not once diverting a question to another subject until her parents asked her about her family.

"I… uhn…" The blonde didn't know what to say.

"Quinn don't talk to her family very much, dad and daddy." She said to them and gave them an 'another time' look. And Quinn was grateful that the brunette helped her with that one.

The night then passes by smoothly, Quinn learned some things about Rachel's childhood, and they said for her to go to their house one day for see the pictures Rachel growled at that, Quinn only smiled imagining a toddler Rachel, it was the cutest.

At the end of the night, Rachel's fathers said their goodbyes, saying they were passing by the next morning. They were spending the weekend in the city, their house was a little far from the city and they missed it sometimes.

"See that wasn't so bad." Rachel said when they laid on the brunette's bed and Quinn growled. "Hey, you did fine, or perfect if I may. They loved you. How could they not? You're the most perfect human being ever." Rachel said with a soft smile on her lips.

The blonde blushed at Rachel's words. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and nuzzled on her neck, smiling of the scent of Rachel, a vanilla scent, she loved it. "Yeah, and I was never that nervous in front of people." She growled again this time onto the brunette's neck.

"Yeah, but you were fine. Like I said they loved you and we still have tomorrow to get them to like you even more." She said smiling.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow I won't be as nervous." She said and looked Rachel in the eyes. "Oh and I want to see that photos they were talking about." She said with a teasing smile, it was time for Rachel to growl. Quinn smiled and kissed her soundly on the lips smiling when the brunette moaned when their tongues met.

After some minutes they went to sleep, Quinn thinking about the Berry men and the next day, and Rachel thinking about how Quinn was already perfect and that she was glad her fathers liked her as much as she did.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. So in the first season of Glee (I think) Kurt said he liked Grey's Anatomy so I decided to put it in here because it truly is one of the best TV shows ever. I hope you like the Berry men, they will appear again next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here's Chapter 21. So this is kinda short but I just didn't have the energy to write more. My schedule is a mess so maybe you won't get the regular updates like before, but bear with me because its because the teachers at my school thinks we have nothing more to do than their homework or study to tests. So I watched the last episode of Glee and it was nice, I liked it. Especially the part where Kitty and Marley are hugging ( I was like OMG finally!, and oh my shipper heart.) and Kitty on her tiptoes to hug Marley was the cutest thing ever. And OMG 50 reviews! Thank you so much. ( I think this is the longest Author's note I've ever written)SO to the story... I hope you like this. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 21

Quinn woke up with chattering coming from the kitchen, she frowned her eyebrows, Rachel couldn't be talking to herself and Kurt was at Karofsky's. She walked to the kitchen and seeing Rachel talking with her dads smiling and laughing. Quinn observed them for a moment, then the brunette noticed her watching them and smiled over at her and got up walking towards her. "Good morning." She greeted the blonde and pecked her lips, Quinn smiled.

"Good morning, Rach." Quinn greeted her back. "Good morning, Hiram and Leroy." She said looking over the brunette's shoulder and smiling at them.

"Morning, Quinn." They simultaneously said smiling warmly at the blonde who seemed much calmer this morning. Rachel led Quinn to the kitchen bringing her a cup of coffee and a pancake, Quinn smiled gratefully at the brunette and murmured a quiet "Thank you".

"You welcome, honey." She said and kissed the blonde cheek smiling warmly to the blonde. Rachel's dads watched the whole interaction smiling warmly, they could see the blonde was perfect for their daughter. Quinn was sweet, and for all of the things the brunette had told them she was too romantic. Before the blonde came in, they were talking about her, they noticed the look Rachel got when they talked about the blonde, a look of pure adoration and love. From that look they noticed that maybe their daughter was going to marry the blonde they had met, she didn't have that look even when she was Finn who she almost got married with; so they knew the blonde was special.

After a few moments of looking into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes Quinn started to eat. Rachel sat down on the chair beside the blonde still smiling warmly at her. Someone cleared their throat on the other side of the table, they didn't know who, Rachel was to occupy looking at Quinn and the blonde was eating and looking back at Rachel. They looked a little startled to the other side of the table seeing the two men chuckling.

"They are so cute, aren't they honey?" Hiram said playfully looking over to his husband who was chuckling almost laughing.

"Yes, they are. They didn't even noticed us here in the room, I feel like a third wheel." Leroy said with mock hurt, and looked to his husband who nodded. Both of the girls blushed, Quinn a deep red and Rachel less – she was used to her fathers playing with her like this. Quinn then went back to eating her food to have an excuse not to look the men in the eye.

"So we are going to have a nice dinner tonight with you two. How does that sound?" Hiram said smiling.

"Sure, sounds wonderful." Rachel replied for both of them and Quinn nodded but then her eyes went wide eyed remembering she had something to do that night.

"Rach, I can't. I have another meeting again tonight, remember? Joe said he had good news when he called me yesterday at two a.m. in the morning." Quinn said frowning remembering the memory of being woken up on the beautiful sleep she was having.

"Can't you like have a little early? Or have Joe tell you the news on the phone?" She asked the blonde almost pouting. Quinn took a deep breath, she nodded. After she finished eating she went to the brunette's room and dialed Joe's number.

"Hey, Quinn." He greeted her.

"Oh hey, Joe." She greeted him back. "So the meeting tonight, can we maybe meet at the evening? I just got some important plans tonight." She said biting her lip.

"Sure, we can do that. 4 it's okay with you?" He asked her, and she smiled relieved.

"Yeah, four is wonderful. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll call the others. Bye, Quinn."

"Bye." She said smiling. She then went back to the kitchen where the Berrys where still talking. "The meeting it's going to be in the evening now." Quinn said as she sat down, Rachel beamed.

"Wonderful." Quinn beamed back at her. "Did he tell you something about what the good news was about?"

"No, but he'll tell me this evening so I'm not that anxious." Quinn said and went to bit her lip again but Rachel stopped her.

"Sure, you're not nervous. You bite your lip when you're nervous and you just went to do that so I know you're anxious or nervous." She said smiling warmly at her girlfriend who looked defeated at her.

"Fine, I'm a little nervous. Maybe is some news about ABC Family, or another network who got our script and want to do it." She said and this time she bit her lip.

"Both are good things I don't know what you are worrying about." Rachel's dad said from the other side of the table.

"He's right." Rachel said pointing to her father and smiling. "So now stop worrying and come spend the day with me and my dads then go to your meeting and go back to me." Rachel said grinning at the blonde who grinned back.

"Okay, I'll stop worrying." She said smiling shyly.

"Good." Rachel said grinning and pecking the blonde's lips who smiled happily. Quinn looked over to the clock, she was meeting up with Sam, Mike and Santana that morning to spend the day together because in their words the blonde was too occupied the past few weeks with the scripts and Rachel.

"I have to go." Quinn said to Rachel and her fathers. Then she went to the brunette's bedroom and picked her bag. "Bye, Leroy and Hiram." She said to them and waved, they waved back and said their goodbyes. Rachel went with Quinn to the door. "What should I wear tonight?" Quinn asked shyly. The brunette grinned.

"Whatever you want. I would prefer that Star Wars, because you look the cutest in it, but wear whatever you want." She said grinning. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Okay." Quinn said biting her lip in thought. "I really have to go. Bye, Rach." She said giving the brunette a small kiss in the lips and running off.

"Bye, Quinn." She said to the retrieving blonde smiling. And then went to the kitchen to spend the day with her parents.

Quinn walked down the street almost jogging because she was running a little bit late. She went straight to the place where they agreed to meet, a coffee shop near Rachel's. She walked into the coffee and all of her friends were already there, she walked up to them.

"Glad of you to join us this morning, Q." Santana said. The others greeted her like normal people with just a "Hi" or "Hey".

"Hello to you too, S." Quinn said smirking at her friend.

"Whatever. Why are you late?"

"Rachel's dads are in town and I slept a little too much." She said smiling when most of her friends gasped.

"So you already met the parents." Santana said smirking. "I'm proud of you, Q. You're still alive. And apparently you didn't make a fool of yourself because you didn't blush when you said that."

"Yeah, Santana I didn't make a fool out of myself thank you for believing in me."

"You're welcome, Q." Santana said sarcastically and smiling overly sweet at her. "So how are her parents?" She asked getting a little more serious.

"They're amazing, kind. I think they're the best parents ever really. They are like her, funny, kind, and Leroy I think he's the 'other diva of the family'" She said making air-quotes at the end, smiling. Rachel was kind of a diva, at least that was what Kurt had told her, but till this day she didn't see that part or she did see but the brunette was so cute that she didn't even notice it. Or because she didn't really care about that and she loved Rachel no matter how much of a diva she was.

They kept talking about Quinn and Rachel's parents then after sometime the topic went to Harry Potter. "No way! Ron and Hermione were meant to be." Mike told Santana who looked at him with an expression like she was saying have you gone crazy.

"No, Hermione and Draco were the ones who were meant to be." Santana said harshly. Quinn rubbed her forehead they were at this for the past half an hour, really how much time do you need to decide which couple is better. This isn't even the first time the subject was brought up, every three months they ended up discussing it. Santana always liked Draco and Hermione – Dramione – and the others always liked Ron and Hermione – Ronmione – better.

Quinn just thought that they practically were a couple since the beginning, they always had a spark Quinn would say. Sam actually didn't give much attention to the topic because he still preferred Harry and Ginny, nobody on the group of friends agreed with him; sure they all liked them but they weren't their favorite couple.

After some time they began talking about the Hogwarts battle, "I still cry every time Fred dies, and when Bellatrix too. Why everybody had to die?" Sam said, everybody looked at him with gentle smiles and nods. They all agreed because really J.K. Rowling killed two of the most beautiful characters.

"And Dobby too." Mike said with a sad face. Everybody was getting emotional so they decided to change the topic for a far better area, going to talk about video games.

They kept talking, sometimes people gave them weird looks when they would start arguing very loudly or when they were getting too excited about the subject and started screaming and squealing. They almost were kicked out.

After two hours sitting on the coffee shop they decided to walk through the city. They kept talking while they walked. They ended up walking in a Barnes & Noble just looking around, because they had no money to buy books.

They walked through the store, looking over the books and seeing which ones they had to buy later or when they had money. "Q, look this book." Santana said shoving a book in Quinn's hands.

Quinn looked over it and read the back cover, the book really looked interesting. She then passed through the pages. She decided to put on the list of books she had yet to read.

When they got out it was lunch time, they decided to go to the near fast food place and eat there. They ate at a McDonald's near the bookstore, it wasn't crowded but it wasn't exactly empty. They sat at one of the lasts tables. They ate in silence, sometimes making small talk.

They spent the remained of the evening talking, and walking through a park. They even played with some dogs of a nice elderly lady.

When it was almost 4 Quinn said goodbye to her friends and took the subway to the place where she met the writers crew and Joe. Quinn got there a few minutes late but not everybody was there yet. They waited a few minutes and everybody got there by that time.

Quinn was looking weirdly at Joe, because he was grinning so bad it looked like it hurt. She thought she knew what he wanted to tell them because of his expression but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Everybody sat down, with Joe and Quinn on the head of the table.

"Okay, everybody I have news." He said, he grinned wider if that was possible. That must be hurting so much, Quinn thought. Everybody looked expectantly at him. He took a dramatic deep breath, which reminded Quinn of Rachel's making her smile. "ABC Family contacted me and-"Now a dramatic pause. "They picked our script to be a show!" He said squealing.

Quinn paused for a moment, she couldn't believe her ears. This was the best news of her life. She was so happy, she got up and started jumping with everyone else. Joe brought out a bottle of champagne and plastic cups – they didn't have glasses there. He filled everybody's cups, and said to Quinn for her to make a speech.

"Okay, everyone. Thank you all for helping me with everything. I'd never thought that was going to make something of myself this soon but here I am. I'm gonna have a show on ABC Family that's the best news I ever received. I couldn't have made it without all of you, mainly my teacher but he isn't here today but still without him I wouldn't be here." She said with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her lips. "To us." She said loudly and everyone repeated it with the same excited tone.

They partied the rest of the 'meeting', Joe said they would meet the producers the next week, and the casting would be a month later or so.

Quinn got out of the party to go prepare herself for the dinner with the Berry men and Rachel. She was a little nervous, because she usually wasn't good at meeting new people mainly the parents of her girlfriend and sure they already met but the dinner sound a lot more formal, and Quinn got a little bit more nervous.

She went to her apartment and went to take a shower. 20 minutes later she went to her bedroom. She was standing looking over her closet in her bra and panties; she picked the shirt Rachel said for her to wear. She decided on a dark blue jeans and a black jacket over it. She then decided to wear her red Vans.

She looked over herself on the mirror, seeing if that outfit was okay. She decided it was and that she looked a least presentable. She then went to the dryer and dried her hair. She went out after 10 minutes, she was on schedule.

She decided to pass on a florist and bought a bouquet of red roses to Rachel.

She then continued her walk to the brunette's apartment. She entered the building and went up the stairs to Rachel's level, she reached the brunette's apartment and knocked softly on it.

The door opened to reveal the brunette in a black dress and with wavy hair, it took Quinn's breath away.

"This is for you." Quinn said giving the brunette the bouquet of flowers. Rachel smelled it and smiled softly up to Quinn.

"Thank you, Quinn." She said and gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the lips. "How was your meeting?" Rachel asked her when she let Quinn entered the apartment. Quinn grinned.

"Joe said the good news." She said smirking when the brunette gave her a glare in return. "He said ABC Family picked our script for a show." She said grinning. Rachel lunched her arms around the blonde's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" The brunette exclaimed onto Quinn's shoulder blade. Quinn hugged her tightly. Rachel pulled away. "Oh my God, Quinn! I'm so happy for you and proud!" She said almost screaming in the blonde's face. Quinn smiled down at her, the cutest person of the wide world.

"I know. I'm happy too." She said smiling happily. "When he said it I couldn't believe it, because it might be too good to happen with me."

"No, it's not. You deserve it." The brunette said and kissed her chastely again. Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist sighing happily into the kiss.

"Let's go have dinner with my lovely dads." Rachel said a led Quinn on the way out of the apartment.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. So I didn't want to end the chapter like this but it was kind of necessary because if I continued writing I'd just write bullshit so... Next chapter will be the dinner with the Berry men and maybe the chapter 23 will have Judy and Emily. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here's Chapter 22. Sorry it's short but I didn't have time to write something better. So Glee is been renewed for another TWO seasons! TWO SEASONS! when I found out I was like WHAT?! When will Glee end and end my misery? Because really when?**

**I was thinking yesterday that I think this fic will have 35 chapters maximum. So I think it's almost nearing the end. Anyway... I hope you like this. Sorry for any mistakes. Oh... and this week I don't know if I'll be able to update here because I'll have tests and lots of projects so maybe I'll update maybe not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 22

"So where are they taking us?" Quinn asked as they walked through the streets hand in hand.

"I don't know. They said for us to meet them at their hotel so…" The diva said. She really had no idea to where they were going, but if this was like any other dates she had with her dads it was going to be in a relativity expensive restaurant and kind of a chic one but not much.

Quinn let Rachel lead the way since she didn't know which hotel they were staying in. After some time walking they stopped in a tall brown building that just screamed hotel. She laughed quietly to herself when she saw the building. After standing outside for a few minutes the Berry men finally appeared. They greeted each other.

"Come on, let's walk the restaurant it's not far from here." Leroy said gesturing for them to start walking. They started walking making small talk. After about 15 minutes or so they arrived at a small restaurant, they entered. Quinn was surprised when she saw that the place was full, she didn't expect it for it to be that crowded. They walked and Hiram said they had reservations, they quickly went to their table. Hiram and Leroy sat on one side facing Quinn and Rachel who were on the side.

Quinn pushed the chair for Rachel to seat, the brunette gave her a smile. On the beginning of their relationship she would always blush and give the blonde a shy smile, but now she was getting used to it – but still it didn't make the gesture any less sweet – Quinn was always a gentlewoman. "Look, Hiram. Quinn's more romantically than you. She's a gentlewoman." Leroy voiced out Rachel's thought making Quinn blush a deep color of red and smiling shyly at the men then sitting down. "Why don't you do that with me?" Leroy asked turning to look at his husband.

"You are capable of pushing the chair by yourself." He said not looking up from the menu he was reading, Leroy gave him a mocked disbelief look which only made him smile wide.

"You know, I think I'll steal Quinn from you. She so much better than your father." Leroy said looking to Rachel who only laughed at her father antics and looked over to Quinn who was still blushing. Leroy looked over to the blonde too and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't even try to do that, she's mine." The brunette said jokingly putting an arm around a still slightly blushing Quinn possessively. Leroy laughed whole heartedly, he had missed his daughter being this happy and playful. The subject was dropped after that. They then ordered their meals; when Quinn ordered meat Hiram mock gasped.

"Rachel how you're still with her?" He had said in a playful tone.

"I know, but it's the only bad part about her." She said teasingly. "It's like you and daddy." He laughed. They kept talking until the food arrived; Quinn didn't notice she was hungry until the food arrived and her stomach almost growled too loud, she began eating.

"So Quinn what happened on your meeting?" Leroy said after a moment of silence looking up from his food to look at Quinn who broke into a grin. "I think it was good news?" He said smirking at the visibly excited blonde. Rachel laughed quietly to herself at the obvious happy blonde beside her.

"Yes, it was amazing news." She said still grinning but now she looked like a mad woman. "ABC Family picked our script." She said containing the urge to squeal in the middle of the restaurant. But Leroy didn't care about that he broke into a wide grin and squealed making Quinn laughed lightly, she was growing to love this man.

Leroy then got up and went to the other side of the table gesturing for the blonde to get up which she did. When she got up he wrapped her in a tight hug, a Brittany-like hug she would say. And lifted her up from the floor still squealing. When he sat her down and stopped hugging he congratulated her. Then he went back to his chair, Quinn sat down.

"Congratulations, Quinn." Hiram said with a warm smile. "Excuse my husband he doesn't know when he is public and in a restaurant full of people who probably think he's crazy by now." The blonde smiled at the insane description Hiram was making, it was pretty accurate thought.

After that the meal went by smoothly, with no more of Leroy insane outbursts of happiness. When they finished the meal Quinn tried to pay for at least a part of the bill but the Berry men dismissed her saying they were the ones who invited her so they were the ones who were supposed to pay, "Like that ever stopped her before." Rachel joked and looked to the blonde who blushed and looked down. Rachel's fathers laughed.

Then they started walking the way back to the hotel having small conversation. "We see you tomorrow, baby girl." Leroy said when they stopped at the hotel they were staying in and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Bye, Quinn." He said and hugged the blonde. Hiram did the same with both girls.

The young couple after saying their goodbyes continued their way to Rachel's apartment. "Are you staying over tonight?" Rachel asked while they walked, with her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Again?" The blonde said with a fake exasperation voice, Rachel raise her head form the blonde's shoulder and punched her arm playfully. "Okay, I'm kidding. I will if you want me to." She said laughing lightly. Rachel then rested her head again on the blonde's shoulder and yawned. "I think someone is tired." She teased, Rachel punched her again. "You know you really should stop doing that it'll be red tomorrow." She joked.

"Good. That's for you to learn to stop teasing with me." The brunette said and yawned again.

"We're getting there so you can sleep on your bed and not on me." The blonde joked again and soothed the brunette's hair. After a couple of minutes they got to the brunette's building, going up the stairs Quinn then opened the front door because Rachel was almost sleeping in her shoulder.

Quinn shut the door, and made her way to the brunette's bedroom putting the brunette on her bed, who was sleeping already, Quinn smiled fondly at her sleeping form. Then she went to the drawers and found some of her clothes that had there after she slept there so many times and a Juilliard shirt of Rachel's she liked to wear. She went to the bathroom and got changed, and brushed her teeth with a spare toothbrush that had there.

Then she went back to the bedroom and lie on the bed. The brunette immediately curled up on her side with her head on the blonde's chest and sighed contentedly. Quinn smiled softly at her wondering if she was wake up or if her body simply went for hers like that. Quinn then drifted to sleep.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

Rachel woke up the next morning with an arm around her waist, a heartbeat in sync with hers, and a beautiful scent that she always recognized like the scent of Quinn the blonde was the only one with that smell. She raised her head and looked up to the breathtaking blonde, she looked like an angel mainly when she was sleeping. She looked to the shirt the blonde was wearing and smiled when she saw it was one of her oversized shirts of Juilliard the one that was practically the blonde's.

She shifted a little to look better at the blonde and the arm around her waist tighten. Rachel smiled. She stayed there on the position she was for not to wake the blonde and stared at her. Rachel soothed Quinn's short hair a little, in the morning it was always a little messy. Quinn shifted slightly after some minutes. The blonde girl then opened her arms and stretched a little with a yawn. She smiled when she saw Rachel looking at her with a soft smile on her face. "Good morning." She greeted the brunette and kissed the brunette on the lips.

"Good morning." Rachel greeted her back and kissed her tenderly. She smiled on the kissed. "Do you have anything to do today?" Rachel asked her.

"No, today I have nothing to do. No meetings, no clingy friends. I think I'm gonna spend the day with my breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend and maybe her dads for what they said last night." She said smiling. Rachel blushed at the blonde's description of her and smiled a shy smile to her. Nobody ever described her as breathtakingly beautiful only pretty maybe beautiful somewhere along her life. Quinn saw the look on the brunette's eyes and wondered again why nobody ever called the brunette these things because she was it and more.

"Well looks like your day it's going to be perfect." The brunette said grinning after a moment.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you." She said and kissed the brunette again. The blonde's stomach then growled and Rachel laughed breaking the kiss.

"Come on, I'll make some breakfast." The brunette said urging for them to get up, which Quinn did half-heartedly. They walked to the kitchen and Quinn sat on the table looking over to Rachel picking everything to make pancakes.

"I'll make coffee." Quinn said after sometime sitting there doing nothing. She got up and went to the coffee machine and started doing the coffee. After the coffee was ready she poured it on two mugs one for Rachel and the other for her. "Here." Quinn said and handed Rachel her coffee and pecked her on the lips.

"Thank you." Rachel said smiling warmly to the blonde. Then went back to making the pancakes. Quinn went back to sitting at the table watching Rachel cooking. Kurt then walked in and greeted them both. "Hello, Kurt. Long time no see." She said teasingly. He only rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna comment on that because it's not like you're not doing the same sometimes." He said sitting at the table across from Quinn. After some time the pancakes were done and Karofsky walked in a little sleepy.

"Hello, Karofsky." Quinn said grinning. He grinned back at her. "Our lovely friends said they missed you yesterday."

"Yeah sorry about that. I was a little busy." He said smirking receiving a punch on the arm by Kurt. "What?" He said looking over to his boyfriend.

"That's private." He hissed at him who only smirked more.

"Good morning, Rachel." Karofsky greeted the brunette across the table beside Quinn.

"Good morning, Dave." She said smiling warmly at him. They then began eating, Quinn almost moaning the pancake was really good. She was always impressed at how good Rachel was of a cook, because she was a disaster and admired anyone who could make anything. They finished eating and then went to the living room and talked through the morning.

The Berry men got there a little after 1 p.m. after they ate lunch. "Who is this?" Hiram asked when they saw Karofsky.

"This is my boyfriend, Dave Karofsky." Kurt said smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Karofsky said politely and gave his hand to shake.

"What are you people with sir? Call me Hiram please and this is Leroy." Hiram said shaking the boy's hand. "Are you related to Quinn? Because she did the same thing." He joked.

"No, but she's my best friend." He answered smiling and looking over to the blonde girl who was blushing slightly. "And don't worry she is like that near every adult figure, it's the way she was raised." He said getting a little serious at the end. He shook his head and smiled looking up again to look in the other man's eyes.

After that, they decided to watch a movie. Rachel had argued saying that they need to go out and do something fun or go shopping, her fathers stopped her saying they were old and were tired so they wanted to do something more calm. Rachel said then that they weren't old they just didn't want to go out because sometimes they had more energy than she herself.

About 3 in the afternoon the front door opened and Puck, Santana, Brittany and Tina walked in. "Noah, you know we have a doorbell right? You're supposed to press it." Rachel said and Puck only shrugged.

"I know but you said your dads were in town so I wanted to see them as soon as possible." He said and greeted the Berry men. "What's up, Mr. B and Mr. B?" He said smiling.

"Hello, Puck." The Berry men greeted simultaneously the Mohawked boy smiling. "Hello, Tina." Hiram then said addressing the Asian girl.

"Hello, Hiram. Hello, Leroy." She greeted and hugged them. "It's been a long time I don't see you."

"I know, it's been too long." Leroy said hugging her tighter and smiling broadly. "You must be Brittany." He said looking to the bubbly blonde. Brittany knew Rachel since she started studying at Juilliard but she never was that much of a friend so she never got to meet Rachel's dads, but she always found really cool that the small brunette had two dads. Leroy then hugged the blonde, who hugged him tighter. When they parted he smiled wide at her, her excitement was infectious.

"Hello, Mr. Berry." Brittany almost screamed into his face.

"Brittany, call me Leroy and my husband Hiram." He said smiling brightly at the blonde.

"Daddy, this is Santana, Brittany's girlfriend." Rachel said gesturing to the Latina behind the blonde.

"Hello, Leroy and Hiram." She said nodding her head in acknowledgement. The Berry men figured she wasn't much of a touchy person like her girlfriend.

After the introductions, they started watching the movie again from where they stopped.

At the end of the afternoon everybody went to their homes, including Rachel's dads. "I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said she was the last one to leave. She kissed the brunette's lips longingly.

"Okay. Bye, Quinn." She said smiling up to Quinn. She kissed the blonde again.

"Bye, Rach." Quinn said and started walking out and down the stairs and into the streets. Then making her way to her apartment with a smile on her face, this weekend was perfect.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here's Chapter 23. So I managed to write something in the middle of some many things to do. I wasn't planning on ending the way it ended but... I hope you enjoy this. I won't update till Wednesday or maybe Thursday depends on how my week goes. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 23

Quinn was sitting on the couch looking straight to nowhere and fidgeting her hands, lost in thought. Rachel entered the apartment to find Quinn in that same position almost 10 minutes later. The brunette laughed getting Quinn out of her dazed state. "Honey, are you nervous?" She said between laughs. Quinn snorted.

"You know, you're supposed to be saying that everything will be okay and that she will love me again, and for me not to worry because she is the one who wanted to meet me again." Quinn said sarcastic. Rachel stopped laughing and looked to Quinn with a warm smile and an adoring look on her expressive eyes.

"I'm just trying to get your mind off things. And yes your mother will love you again." She said, the last part sternly and sat down beside Quinn on the couch. She took Quinn's hands in hers and smiled softly when hazel eyes locked with chocolate ones. "Don't worry. Your sister was fine, wasn't she?" She asked softly and the blonde nodded. "So if your sister it's saying that she wants to meet up with you after all these years, she won't hurt I'm pretty sure Emily tried not to do that. I think she made sure your mother really wants to get to know this 'new' you." She said still smiling softly at the blonde who nodded and gave her a small smile. "Come on, smile more. I love your smile." The brunette said teasingly and Quinn laughed lightly and smiled, a happy one.

It always amazed the blonde how Rachel always knew what to say and when to say things to make her happier, or less nervous. Quinn gave Rachel a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank you." She said with a smile on her lips.

"No problem." The brunette said smiling and kissed the blonde. "Now let's get going otherwise we'll be late. And you know what I think about lateness." She said getting up and the blonde got up with her laughing lightly. They walked out of the door and went down the stairs hand in hand. They went to the nearest subway station since the place they agreed to meet was a little far from Quinn's apartment.

On the subway they stayed silent, holding hands. Rachel's head was on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn put hers above the brunette's. When they got to the station, they walked for five minutes until they got to the restaurant Emily had decided on. As soon as they reached the door of the restaurant Quinn stopped abruptly. Rachel turned to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked her cautiously.

"Yeah, I just need some time to breathe." She said taking a deep breath. Rachel just waited for her to take her time and calm herself down. "Let's go." She said and led Rachel into the restaurant. When they entered they spotted the Fabray women, Quinn took another deep breath and walked over to them.

When they got there Quinn gave her sister a small smile, Emily got up and hugged her sister then went over to hug Rachel. After that an awkward silence settled over them. Quinn's mother looked hopeful at Quinn, Quinn looked anywhere but her mother and Rachel and Emily was just there waiting for something to happen.

For a long time it stayed like that, after a moment Quinn looked into her mother's eyes and they stayed locked. Quinn's mother suddenly got up and hugged the younger blonde. Quinn just stood there, neither hugging her back nor trying to push her away.

Quinn liked the feeling of having her mother hug her again, but it was strange because she didn't see this woman for the past three or four years. It had been such a long time since she last saw her or last touched her, it had been too long too.

After some awkward seconds, Judy stopped hugging Quinn and just started staring at her again. Rachel and Emily looked expectantly at Quinn to see her reaction but the blonde's expression was blank. An awkward silence filled over them. "So let's seat and order?" Emily said after clearing her throat trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

They sat. Rachel and Quinn at one side and Emily and Quinn's mother at the other. Quinn facing her mother and Rachel, Emily. "Oh… this is Rachel." Quinn said after they were seated. Rachel gave the older blonde a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Fabray." Rachel said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel. You can call me Judy." Judy said giving the small brunette a smile. Another awkward silence, like Rachel it would be like. They looked over their menus. Quinn then took the menu from Rachel's hands. Rachel looked confused at the blonde.

"I'm gonna order for you because I know a really good one that you'll definitely like it." Quinn whispered in the brunette's ear. Quinn gave her a big smile and Rachel smiling back letting the blonde order for her when the waiter came right after.

After the waiter walked away another silence filled the table. "So Rachel how's the play?" Emily said trying to break the silence.

"It's good. We're going to open in two weeks, we're looking forward to it." She said and started telling more about the rehearsals and the people there. Quinn looked adoringly at her. Smiling noticing that both her sister and mother were hanging into every word the brunette said. "I started talking too much. Sorry." Rachel said after she noticed she was talking a bit much.

Quinn smiled softly at her. "You never talk too much." She said softly and the brunette looked over at her smiling shyly.

"You're the only person who ever told me that you know that right?" The brunette said jokingly.

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that you don't talk too much." Quinn said smiling when the brunette sighed defeated, she knew she couldn't win with Quinn the blonde was always sure about this things about Rachel.

The food then arrived. They ate their meal in silence. "Hey, what about we go for a walk?" Emily said a little bit too chipper after they ate their meal and paid the bill. Everybody looked strangely at her but nodded.

When they were outside Emily and Rachel walked in front of Judy and Quinn, giving them enough space to have a private conversation.

Quinn and her mother walked in silence for a few moments. Neither knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, Quinn." Judy said breaking the silence.

"For what exactly?" Quinn said trying not to sound angry.

"For letting your father kick you out, for not contacting you after that happens, for not having the courage to stay on your side after everything happened. And mostly for not being a good mother to you." She said defeated. Quinn sighed.

"You weren't a bad mother, you just weren't there the moment I most needed you and I hurt a lot at the time and I still do." Quinn said vulnerable. She didn't hate her mother but after what she let her father do she kind of felt disappoint and she mainly felt betrayed because she thought her mother would stand by her no matter what her father said, I guess she was wrong.

"Still I'm sorry. I know that I hurt you a lot from what I let happen but I want to get to know you again, meet this new you. I like this you, it's much more relaxed then before and you smile more. I always loved your smile but you didn't smile much and if you smile like this because you're proud of who you are or if it's because of the beautiful brunette you have with you, I accept it. I accept you." Judy said looking over to Quinn for her to see the sincerity of her words.

"I smile like this because of her." Quinn said looking over to Rachel who were walking and laughing at something her sister had said, she was beautiful. Quinn smiled.

"That's the smile I'm talking about, it's like you get this dreamy look and when you look at her you see nothing but her. It makes me happy to see that you're in love." Judy said looking to Quinn whose smile got bigger.

"I love her and I think she might be it. You know?" Quinn said still looking over to the brunette who was now smiling.

"Yes, I know. I could see it in your eyes today at the restaurant how much you love her. Every time she said something you didn't miss a word she said. From the looks you give her I can tell that she's special to you and that now that you have her you're never going to let her go." Judy said softly looking at the spark in her daughter's eyes as she looked to her girlfriend.

"No, I'm never going to let her go." She said firmly but softly and looked to her mother. "I'm here because she convinced me, not intentionally but she did. I think if I were with another person I wouldn't have the strength to be here right now." She said looking ahead again.

"It's good to know that you have someone as special as she is in your life. It made me think that maybe it was for the best that your dad kicked you out. That maybe without it you wouldn't be here." Judy said softly.

"Yes, maybe. But still hurts, but I know now that he didn't truly loved me and you do, it took a long time for you to come around but still you're mother and you still loves me. I'm happy about that." She said on the verge of tears. "I'm not saying I forgive you. I'm saying I'm giving you a chance for us to reconnect and maybe someday we'll be the way we were before or even better."

"I didn't expect you to forgive me that quickly, Quinn. I know that I have a lot of repair to do and maybe it won't be easy but I promise I'll try my best to make you proud like you're making me right now, being this grown up woman." Judy said proudly. Quinn didn't respond to that, maybe her mother truly had change but she wasn't going to get hurt again so she did this slow. "So what's happening in your life besides Rachel?"

"I'm becoming a screenwriter actually maybe by next year I'll have my own TV show on ABC Family." She said smiling. "We're on the pre-production stage. And in two months, maybe, we're going to start auditioning people for the roles."

Judy never thought she would be this proud of her daughter. She made something of herself by herself in a big city like New York, she was definitely proud. She asked her daughter what her show was going to be about and she explained the storyline of the firsts few episodes, if they don't make any changes.

Judy listened intently, when Quinn finished telling the story she almost cried. It was very similar to her own daughter's high school life but with a little twists here and there. She was proud that her daughter was doing this because maybe she can show now to teenagers who were going through the same thing that they aren't alone in the world, they have other people with them and with stories similar to theirs.

They talked for a bit about their lives in those years they hadn't see each other. It was getting late. "Quinn, honey we have to go." Rachel said to Quinn. The younger blonde looked to her watch and indeed they had to get going.

"Sorry. Bye, Emily." She said hugging her sister, Rachel followed suit. "Bye, mother." She said and hugged her mother very quickly. Rachel did the same.

They walked to the subway and took the train back to their street. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked the blonde on the walk back to Quinn's place.

"Yeah, surprisingly it wasn't that bad. I'm happy I did this." The blonde said smiling. They got to Quinn's apartment. Quinn changed into more comfortable clothes and Rachel took a shower saying she was feeling dirty, Quinn laughed when she said that "Take your mind out of the gutter, Quinn." Rachel said to her which made the blonde laugh a little more.

Quinn went to the living room and started watching TV. After some minutes Rachel emerged from the bathroom and laughed when she saw what the blonde was watching. "Never pegged you as a Top Chef fan since you don't the first thing about cooking." She said teasingly and sat on the couch curling up on the blonde.

"Hey! It's fun. I may not know anything about food but it's really good. And they make these really beautiful plates especially on Top Chef Just Desserts." She said mock-offended. Rachel laughed.

They continued to watch Top Chef then started watching something really boring on the TV. After a couple of hours they decided to head to bed.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

It had been two weeks since Quinn had the dinner with her mother and sister.

Everything was going well, she talked to her mother at least another three times. They were getting to know each other again. It was nice, to have a mother again after all these years.

It was two days from her and Rachel's three month anniversary. She was sitting in her couch with Santana asking for her opinion on some things. "Do you think I should do it?" She asked nervously. "It's not too soon?" She started biting her lip in thought.

"No, Q, I don't think it's too soon. You guys love each other so much like really you could sense the love you too have form the fucking moon." The Latina said rolling her eyes and Quinn smiling knowing it was kind of true.

"But like are you sure?" She said nervously.

"Quinn, I'm sure. She loves you and you love her so much it's sickening." Santana said getting a little bit impatient with the blonde. "It's not like you're asking her to marry you, Q. You're just asking her to moving with you. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, it is. What if we don't work out? What if moving in just ruins our relationship?"

"It won't, I promise. Don't you guys practically live together? I think since you started dating she hadn't sleep in her own apartment for a whole week." Santana said.

"No, that was that time when I slept there the whole week." The blonde said smiling like she won a prize. "No, wait a minute." She said thinking. "I see you're point." She said after realizing the brunette just proved her point.

"See what I mean now?" The Latina said exasperate.

"Yes, I know what you mean." The blonde said smiling wide. "I'm going to ask Rachel Berry to moving with me."

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I'm sorry it is this short, I was planning on doing something longer for this chapter but it didn't work out. I hope this story it's not too rushed. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here's Chapter 24. I'm sorry because it's short the next chapter will be longer. To LeanaBlank, your review just made my heart warmer, thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying it, I wanted to kiss you and give you a hug when I read you're review but I have to settle for a virtual hug ( *huging you*). Anyway I think it will just more two chapters and one Epilogue and I think next chapter will happen a couple months later what do you guys think? So I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 24

Quinn was walking to Rachel's building. Today was their three months anniversary. Quinn was going to ask Rachel to move in with her. She still had doubts about it but Santana said Rachel wouldn't say no and that they made a perfect couple – though she wasn't going to repeat that and she threaten Quinn if she told someone she said that.

Kurt let her in and she walked up the stairs, trying to buy time and calm herself a little. She reached Rachel's apartment and knocked on it. Rachel answered the door. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that reached mid-tight and black high heels. "Wow." Quinn said looking at Rachel, she was looking like a goddess. Rachel smiled shyly. "I mean you look gorgeous, like always." Quinn said after clearing her throat.

Rachel laughed lightly and smiled softly. "You look gorgeous too." She said smiling when the blonde began to blush and looked down. The blonde was wearing a simple white V-neck shirt with a black coat on and black jeans.

"Let's go?" Quinn said giving her hand to the brunette who accepted it.

"Bye, Kurt!" Rachel said goodbye to Kurt before closing the door. They were walking down the street hand in hand. "Where are we going?" Rachel asked noticing they were going to Quinn's building direction which was weird because they usually went the other way.

"We're going back to my place." Quinn simply answered.

"Why did went to pick me up? You know I could've just walked there?"

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to come pick you up." Quinn said. They reached Quinn's building and walked up the stairs to Quinn apartment. Quinn opened the door and Rachel gasped. Quinn's apartment was full of lighted candles, the couch was pushed back to the wall and in the middle of the living room was the table, with two plates on it. Quinn looked to the brunette to see her reaction. "Did you like it?" Quinn said nervously. The brunette turned to look at Quinn.

"Like it? I love it." Rachel said and hugged Quinn tightly. Quinn released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Quinn gestured for Rachel to seat on the table. She went to the kitchen and took their meal.

"I hope it's not bad. I did it myself with Santana's help of course, but still I'm pretty sure it's horrible." Quinn said as she put the food on Rachel's plate then hers.

"I'm sure it's great, Quinn." Rachel said with a smile and even if it wasn't she would it with a smile because Quinn did all of this just for her.

They ate their meal in silence. The food wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst Rachel ever had.

After their meal they went to the couch and Quinn put a movie. Rachel gasped when she noticed which movie they were going to watch. "Funny Girl?!" Rachel asked beaming.

"Yes." Quinn simply answered her with a smile on her face almost as big as Rachel's. Rachel squealed and gave Quinn a bear hug. Quinn smile got wider. They settled back on the couch, Rachel cuddled up to Quinn's side while Quinn soothed her hair.

Quinn didn't exactly pay attention to the movie she was busy looking at Rachel singing every single song. Rachel turned her head to look up at Quinn and smiled when she saw the blonde looking back at her. "You know you're supposed to being watching the movie?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"I prefer watching you." Quinn said shrugging.

"Aww. Such a charmer." Rachel said teasingly smirking.

"Yes, I am." Quinn said, too smirking. "I got you to fall in love with me didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Rachel said smiling. Quinn leaned down and kissed her girlfriend softly.

"I have something to ask you." Quinn said nervously and Rachel nodded. The movie was forgotten. Quinn took her time thinking how she was going to do that. "I love you." Quinn said then just didn't say any more for a long time.

"I love you too." Rachel said and kissed her lightly on the lips. Quinn smiled and her train of thought went back to what she was trying to say.

"I was thinking these days…" Quinn said. "Would you like to move in with me?" Quinn asked in one breath. Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow silently asking her to repeat. Quinn took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me." Quinn asked nervously looking anywhere but the brunette.

Rachel's jaw dropped she really wasn't expecting this, sure she thought one day the blonde would ask her that or she would do that. She just wasn't expecting today. But she was happy she asked, she was happy because she was ready for that. She wanted that.

Quinn didn't look at Rachel. She didn't want to see the rejection that was probably there. She still thought it was kind of too early in their relationship for that, but at the same time she thought it was time they hardly spent a night separate and saw each other almost every day.

"Quinn, look at me." Rachel said softly and Quinn looked at her and saw Rachel smiling. "I would love to move in with you." She said and the blonde squealed and hugged her.

"Really?" She asked with a huge grin in her face. Rachel laughed lightly at the blonde's antics.

"Really." She said grinning as well. The blonde squealed again which made Rachel laugh and hugged her again.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

The next day they spent discussing about the moving. It was late afternoon when the doorbell rang. "So bitch did she accept it? I know she did you don't have to tell me." Santana said as she entered the apartment and Brittany went in behind her. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"What would you say if she didn't accept it?" Quinn asked her as she entered the living room where Santana and Brittany were now seated on the couch while Rachel was on the loveseat. Quinn then sat beside Rachel taking her hand in hers.

"Nothing because I know she would accept it and if she didn't she would be crazy." Santana said smirking. "Well I think she's crazy already she fallen in love with you didn't she?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel laughed lightly. "Yes, I did." Rachel said smiling and kissed the blonde's cheek, who smiled bashfully. Quinn smiled shyly at her and kissed her once which turned into another one and another and another and…

"Okay, stop it!" Santana said with a disgusted expression on her face and parting the two kissing girls. Quinn just looked smug and Rachel looked a little shy. "I get it that you're very much in love and all that shit but please stop doing that in front of me." Santana said and Quinn smirked. "And, Q, don't you dare start kissing her again just to get a rise from me." She said before Quinn could do anything.

"Now you're just spoiling my fun." Quinn said pouting. "The only good part about you being here is me irritating you. It's the fun part." Quinn said, now smirking. Santana huffed and rolled her eyes. Rachel laughed and Brittany rolled her eyes, already used to her girlfriend and her best friend being like this.

Before Santana could say anything more the doorbell rang again. She opened to find Kurt, Karofsky, Sam and Mike there with huge grins on their faces. "She accepted it? Tell me she did." Sam said almost bouncing up and down. Quinn just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Of course she did, moron." Santana yelled from the living room. Before Quinn could say anything more she was enveloped by a hug from Sam, Mike and Karofsky. They jumped with Quinn in the middle looking slightly scared.

"Okay, I get it. You're very happy for me but please stop I don't think I can breathe." Quinn said and they parted, the boys with huge grins on their faces and the blonde girl with a frown. They entered the apartment, Sam and Mike sat on the floor while Kurt and Karofsky sat on the couch. Quinn sat beside Rachel again.

When Quinn was seated she looked to her friends and saw the boys still with the grins on their faces. "Guys, could you please stop grinning? It's kind of freaking me out. I don't think I ever saw any of you grin so much." She said and the boys' grins fell a little but still were a little scared. Quinn let it drop because it was clear she couldn't make them stop grinning that way.

"So are we going to celebrate? Or did you already do that?" Santana said with a knowing smirk. Rachel's face heated up and she hid her face on Quinn's neck. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"That's none of your business," Quinn said with gritted teeth. "But we can celebrate." Quinn said answering Santana's previous question.

"Cool. Karaoke bar, tonight?" Mike asked everyone to see if it was okay. Everyone nodded. "Okay. So I'll see ya tonight. I have to meet with Tina now. Bye." He said getting and waving goodbye to everyone.

"I'm going too. I'm feeling like the seventh wheel here. Bye." Sam said and got up to and headed for the door.

The six of them decided to watch some movie. Their afternoon was spent just like that.

On the late afternoon they – Kurt, Karofsky, Brittany and Santana - decided to go home and get ready for their meeting.

The night was spent with lots of laughs and talk. Mercedes and Tina ended up going to, and Puck was working on the bar so he was practically in it too.

Nobody sang on that night, they just talked and drank. It surprised everybody when Rachel said she didn't want to sing mainly Kurt and Mercedes but she just shrug what they said off.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

They decided to move in together the next Friday, which it was what they were doing at the moment. "I'm so glad you don't have any furniture to bring because with so many clothes we might have died if you had." Quinn said while she carried a box full of clothes to the car Rachel had – Quinn didn't know she had it really because who would have a car in New York and even a college student would have.

"I know, right?" Kurt said as he too carried a box full of clothes. "I'm happy this building has an elevator. I want to see we bring all of these clothes up to your apartment." He said frowning at the thought. "And why the little lady that owns all these clothes isn't doing anything?" He asked the blonde.

"She said something about me being whipped and that I would do anything for her. And that I had to convince you to do with me." She said shrugging.

They went down and put the boxes on the car. "Finished." She said with a triumph smile. Kurt chuckled at the blonde's playfulness. "Come on, Kurt. Hop on." She said and went to the driver's side while the blue eyed boy went to the passenger's side.

They drove to the blonde's apartment and began going up to the blonde's apartment to get the boxes there.

When they were finished Quinn thanked Kurt. "You're welcome." He said with a smile. "Rachel I want to see you as often as possible. Just because you moved out doesn't mean I have to see you any less."

"Of course, Kurt. I'll see you Sunday." She said and the boy went on his way to his apartment. Rachel went back to the living room, Quinn was sprawled on the floor. "Are you tired, sweetie?" Rachel asked with a teasing smile. Quinn glared at her which made the brunette laugh.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around the apartment and enjoying themselves.

When they went to sleep, both had goofy smiles on their faces. "You're living here." Quinn said with a dreamy sigh.

"Yes, I am." Rachel said with a smile. Quinn put her closer wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"It means that you're not going to go away tomorrow morning." Quinn said smiling. Rachel smiled at the blonde's adorableness.

"Yes. Tomorrow I may walk out of that door but you know I'll come back." Rachel said and Quinn put her even closer to her body. The blonde started kissing and nibbling her neck. Rachel chuckled and Quinn smiled on her neck.

"I love you." Quinn said and continued to do what she was doing before.

"I love you, too." Rachel said and smiled.

It was the most enjoyable night for the both of them if you happen to ask them.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I'm tired right now because I spent all afternoon studying but on the bright side I got all things right on Math test so I'm fucking ecstatic.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here's Chapter 25. This is the longest chapter of this fic YAY! Told ya the next one would be longer. I think there's just one more chapter then the Epilogue and then it's over. Yesterday I bought the The Lumineers album and I'm so happy, their songs are just so amazing. Anyway... I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 25

"Quinn, you know you already know my dads, right?" Rachel asked the nervous blonde sitting on the passenger seat.

It was Hiram's birthday so the girls were going to the Berry men family with the rest of Rachel's family. Quinn was nervous because she was going to meet the rest of the family.

"I know, Rach, but I'm going to meet the whole family and it kind of gets me really nervous." The blonde said, no she almost whined. "I know you're dads like me but what about your whole family what if they don't like me."

"Quinn, you're a sweetheart, you're funny, cute and you love me more than anything and from what I know of my family they'll see that and fall instantly in love with you." Rachel said and began running her thumb on the blonde's hand she was holding. Quinn relaxed but was still a little tense.

After 10 minutes they got to the Berry men house. Quinn got out of the car and went to the other side of the car and opened the door for Rachel taking her hand in the process. They stopped beside the car. "Are you relaxed now?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Yes, I think." Quinn replied and led them towards the door. Before they could even reach the handle the door burst open and a man with a huge grin appeared and hugged Rachel. He lifted her off the floor, she burst out laughing. "Uncle Ed put me down!" She squealed and the man put her down.

Now Quinn could see the man better. He was tall a little taller than Mike, he was wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the chef'. Underneath the apron he was wearing a checked shirt, light blue jeans and brown shoes. "And you must be Quinn." He said looking over to the blonde and Quinn smiled. "Good to finally meet you. I heard some many things about you." He said with a warming smile.

"Good things I hope." She replied laughing lightly.

"Perfect things may I say. They love you, really it's incredible how much Leroy loves you." He said jokingly. Quinn laughed, it was true the past couple of months she encountered the Berry men a few times and Leroy always had his love declarations to Quinn. "Well come on in you two." He said and they entered the Berry house. Quinn had been here in the last month when she had a few days off work and Rachel missed a few shows to go see her parents.

Quinn was doing great with the TV show and Rachel's play was sold out every night since its premiere, they were considering moving to Broadway. Quinn couldn't be happier for the brunette. Her show was in the process of casting, it was difficult but they just needed more two characters to be played and they were happy about it they had two amazing actors for each character but still didn't know who to choose so they were having another audition the next Monday.

They walked through the house and went back to the backyard where everybody was, where Leroy's family was. When Leroy and Hiram saw who arrived they excused themselves for the conversation and walked – Leroy ran – over to them. They hugged both of them tightly and the girls smiled.

When they parted Leroy then gave Quinn a bear hug lifting her off the floor. "You know daddy, sometimes I think you love my girlfriend than you love me." Rachel said jokingly. Leroy laughed.

"Of course I love her more. She doesn't have diva tantrums and I didn't have to deal with her when she was in her hormonal teenage days." He said and winked at Quinn. The blonde smiled.

"I wasn't that bad." The brunette said with a huff.

"Yes, you were." A woman said coming up to them. She hugged Rachel and then turned to Quinn with a warm smile. "You must be Quinn. Nice to meet you. I'm Laura Ed's wife." She said hugging the blonde too.

"Nice to meet you too." Quinn said with a smile. Quinn was introduced to the rest of the family. She discovered Ed had three kids, the oldest was Max with 19 years old, the middle one was Emily with 15 years old and the youngest was Matt with 9 years old. Quinn met Rachel's grandparents they were the cutest Quinn decided the moment she met them. Rachel a lot of other cousins and uncles and aunts really Leroy's family was huge. Her own family was quite huge too but they were always silent Rachel's family otherwise was loud and happy.

"Kurt is going to be a little late, daddy. He was hold on the theatre and then he was going to pick up Karofsky then they were coming." Rachel said to Leroy when he asked where Kurt was.

"Okay, how he and Karofsky?" He asked, he loved that the boy was finally happy with someone after all the drama he had with the ex-boyfriend.

"They are fine." Rachel said smirking.

"Karofsky it's gonna ask Kurt to move in with him." Quinn added when Leroy and Hiram looked confused as to why the expression on their daughter's face. Leroy squealed and Hiram smiled happily.

"I want to hug that boy so much right now. Why isn't he here again?" Hiram asked the girls who laughed out loud. They were sitting in a big table with everyone from the family while Uncle Ed did the burgers on the griller.

"So Quinn what do you do? Or are you still studying?" One of Rachel's aunts, Maria, asked. Quinn smiled and Rachel beamed, this was one of the topics Quinn loved talking about and she could really talk for the rest of the day if you let her.

"I'm a screenwriter." Quinn said now beaming.

"She's actually will have a show in ABC Family that will hopefully premiere next year." Rachel added with a proud smile on her face. Quinn blushed. The whole family smiled warmly looking at the young couple that clearly were in love. "She's shy now but normally if you let her she could talk about it for hours." Rachel said and nudged Quinn softly on the shoulder. The blonde smiled and blushed and looked in Rachel's eyes and remained there. Rachel smiled softly at her.

The family watched them with smiles. Leroy and Hiram had warned them that they did that a lot. It was just a thing of theirs. They said the young couple could be like that for a long time if you let them so someone cleared their throat startling the young couple. The family laughed.

"Yeah, your fathers were right you two are just too cute." Laura said and they both blushed making the family laugh again.

After a few more minutes Kurt and Karofsky arrived. They greeted everyone and introduced Karofsky to everyone. They reached Rachel and Quinn. Karofsky hugged Quinn. "What's up, Q?" Karofsky greeted her.

"What's up, Karofsky?" She greeted him back with a smile.

"Have you seen Mike these days?" He asked her. "I don't see him in a while."

"I saw him yesterday. He was good, tired but good." She said. Mike had started his residency a few weeks past and was pretty busy. "I went to the hospital to see him because he didn't want to reply to my texts." She said, all of their friends were worried for him because he was always tired but they thought it was just the residency.

"Do you know each other?" Ed asked them with a confused look when he heard their conversation. They laughed lightly at the man and smiled.

"He's one of my best friends." Quinn said as she grabbed his arm and smiled. Ed's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape which made them laugh again.

"So I guess is that why they two date each other? You blind dated them didn't you?" He said with a smile pointing towards Karofsky and Kurt who was talking with Rachel.

"No, actually it was unintentional. We went out with Rachel and she brought her friends and they met each other and the next thing you know they were dating." Quinn said with a smile. "Really I think the next time I saw them together they were kissing each other." Karofsky smiled knowing it was probably true. Ed laughed at them two.

"Everyone let's eat!" Ed screamed and everyone formed a huge line and began picking up the food they liked and went to seat on the huge table on the middle of the yard.

"Come on, Quinn." Rachel said and nudged the blonde to go with her. They went and picked the food and sat on the table.

"So, Quinn Rachel said you're a Harry Potter fanatic." Cassie, one of Rachel's cousin said. Karofsky laughed in his seat which was beside Quinn. The blonde glared at him and he gave her a questioning look.

"What it is. I don't know why you're looking like that. When we were in glee club I think every month you were reading at least one of the Harry Potter books really I don't know how those close minded people from that high school didn't notice you were a big geek deep inside." He said with a teasing smile. She just smirked.

"And I don't know how they didn't catch that you were gay because really you looked at a boy's butt every chance you got." She said laughing when he put his hands on his chest in a mock way.

"Yeah, and they didn't notice you were gay because I'm pretty sure every chance you got you were looking at Britt's butt and S's boobs."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said defeated. "But still I'm not Harry Potter fanatic I just love it very much and wish I had studied at Hogwarts not that school." She said with a disgusted look at the last part. "I'd totally be in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, and I'd be in Hufflepuff probably." Karofsky said and they started talking about the things they would do in Hogwarts had them study there. Kurt and Rachel just rolled their eyes while the rest of the family just looked at them confused.

"Don't worry, they do this all the time. Wait till they stop talking about how cool would it be like to study at Hogwarts and get to the part where they start talking about the actual books and movies and start crying when they reach the part where that Fred guy die. They cry… a lot." Rachel explained to her family and Kurt nodded. The family members looked slightly scared at that thought. Kurt and Rachel laughed. "It's better than Quinn and Kurt talking about Grey's Anatomy thought, they cry the entire conversation. It's actually kind of funny." Rachel added as an after thought.

"Hey, don't say that. Our conversations about Grey's are sad, it's not funny. Only if we are talking about funny things that happened like Lexie eating everything edible she could find in season 6." Kurt said with indignation. Rachel just waved it off and rolled her eyes. The family members were finding the foursome quite funny. They then looked back to the two friends still discussing about Harry Potter and watched as they excited told each other things that they couldn't really figure out.

Rachel waited a few minutes. "Quinn Fabray." She almost yelled getting the blonde's attention to her. She stopped their conversation because it was almost time for them to start talking about the battle of Hogwarts and she didn't want to see that. "Could you get a drink for me? Thank you." She asked the blonde who nodded and got up giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Whipped." Kurt coughed and Rachel glared. The family laughed. The boy shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm just replacing Santana." He said with a smirk.

"So are you going to be annoying all day?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You get that from Q don't you?" Karofsky asked horrified. "Really that she does with her eyebrow is scary. You didn't know her when she was HBIC, she was the most terrifying thing ever." He said.

"You were scared of Quinn?" Rachel asked smiling teasingly.

"Everybody was scared at her. You should have seen her jealous it was the worst." He said with a panic expression. Kurt rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Really? I can see Quinn being scary. All that I know of her is so sweet and graciously. She was so nervous when she first met us." Leroy said joining the conversation.

"Here." Quinn said handing Rachel her drink with a smile then turned to the rest of the people on the table. "People say I was scary, I think even Santana said to me once that I had a, in her words, 'fucking serial killer' look every time a boy looked at the girl I liked." She said shrugging her shoulders and continued eating her food.

"Yeah and every time that boyfriend of yours touched you. It was quite funny actually looking back at it now." Karofsky said with a smile and Quinn smiled with him. And then they began to laugh.

"Agree." Quinn said and they gave each other a high five. "I still don't know why I dated that guy." Quinn said as an after thought.

"I think it's because you were still very much in the closet and in denial." Hiram said from his seat across the table. "It happened to me too. Till this day I don't know why put myself through that torture. Female body ew." He said with a disgusted expression and Quinn laughed.

"Very mature, dad." Rachel said with a serious expression.

"I have to disagree with that, Hiram." Quinn said between laughs.

"Of course you have. If you didn't find it rather beautiful you wouldn't be doing inappropriate things with my daughter or other women." He said with a smile and began to laugh when Quinn blushed a deep shade of red. And Rachel just looked horrified.

"Dad!" She screamed and Quinn just stared at him wide eyed. "That was uncalled for." She looked over to Quinn. "I think you finally were able to break her." Rachel said giving her father a stern look.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." Hiram said waving it off.

"Quinn." Rachel said poking the blonde girl who looked at her with wide eyes. Rachel smiled softly, she was so cute. "Let's eat, okay?" She said and the blonde nodded and went back to eating.

After some time Hiram's comment got off their heads, well in most of them it still was in Quinn's head but she decided to let it go. They began talking and Rachel's family got to know more of Quinn and Karofsky.

It was almost dawn and Rachel was in the kitchen trying to get out of the loud people. Really how people managed to be with her for so long.

One of Rachel's cousin went in and sat in a bar stool beside the brunette. "I like her." Cassie said and Rachel was startled a bit, she didn't even notice the girl come in.

"Good because I plan to be with her for a long time." Rachel said with a soft smile remembering the cute blonde.

"She seems like she would do anything for you." She continued and smiled. "She's got this thing, I don't know. She's sweet and cute but she's still a person that you have to respect. She protects you a lot doesn't she?"

"Yes, her best friend, Santana, likes to call me names. You should see her, she gets this look like she wants to kill her and it's actually pretty funny." She said the smile still in place. "And hot." She added smirking now. Cassie laughs.

"She seems pretty close to that Karofsky guy. They're best friends since when?" She asked her.

"Since high school. He used to be a bully, she was too but she stopped long before he did. She still regrets it though, I can see it in her eyes sometimes. He does too, when they get to this topic about bullying they always look down like they are ashamed for what they did." She said with a sad smile. "But now she totally a different person, him too. She's changed a lot from what she said to me about how she was."

"I can see that." Cassie said with a smile. "I didn't tell this to anyone still you're the first one. So last night Eric proposed to me." She said with a huge smile and Rachel squealed getting up and pulling her into a hug.

Eric was Cassie's boyfriend – now fiancée. She and him had been dating since high school and were the most beautiful couple. He didn't go that day because he had to work. He was a doctor – pediatrician.

"Oh my God. I'm so happy for you." Rachel said still hugging her cousin. They were very close because of the close age, her other cousins all were younger or way older so it was nice to have someone of your own age in your family. They sat back down and Rachel beamed. "Tell me how he proposed." Rachel said and Cassie did was she was told.

Quinn was drinking near the bar looking over to Rachel's family. Smiling she drank the liquid, the family was amazing and they seemed to accept her pretty well and she smiled because she didn't make a total fool of herself like she usually did when meeting new people.

"For you to know I'm still waiting for you to propose to my daughter." Leroy said as he came to stand beside the blonde. He began to say that when he and Hiram went to visit them on the city 1 month and a half ago.

"I'll ask her after more time. Don't you think it's too early?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Honestly?" He asked her and she nodded. "No, I don't think it's too early. I know you've been dating like for 6 months or so but I think you have this love that it's special so I don't think it is too early." He said and Quinn noticed he was serious.

"What about Hiram?" She asked and he appeared. She was getting used to it by now, they were always like this you say their name and they appear.

"I think the same. But no pressure Quinn, you can ask her tomorrow and we'll be fine, ask her in three months or more we'll be fine. But just never ask her because I know you want to ask her someday and I want to see my baby girl get married." He said and Quinn smiled.

"You know you're the best parents ever?" She said getting a little emotional.

"We know, kiddo." Leroy said and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. Hiram soon joined the hug and smiled. Quinn was already belonged in this family she just needed to official it.

"I'm thinking about proposing in our one year anniversary, but it's too far." She said when they parted and she was softly crying. "I want it to be special and I want to be able to buy her a good ring, so I'm saving up money."

"So hang on there, kiddo. That day will come like a blur before you know it she will be yours forever." Hiram said and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She smiled, that was everything she wished, Rachel hers forever.

"Hey, guys." A voice said behind them and they turned to see Rachel. When the brunette notice her girlfriend was crying she quickly went in front of her. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine, Rach." She said giving the brunette a smile to reassure her. Rachel still looked unsure. "Really I'm fine. Just emotional subject." She said with a bigger smile this time and Rachel saw that she was okay she might have been crying but she was fine. She kissed Rachel lightly on the lips smiling when they parted.

"You're staying the night, right?" Leroy asked them, getting them out of their bubble before they could even get in.

"Yes, daddy. You already asked that like a million of times." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm just asking again to make sure. And Kurt and Dave?" He asked them.

"I don't know. I think so because it's already getting late and they aren't going home yet so I think so." Rachel said looking over her shoulder to look for said people. "There they are. You should ask them." Rachel said pointing to the two boys standing a few feet away from them.

Leroy went to do what he was told to. Hiram laughed at his husband antics. "Where were you by the way?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"I was having a talk with Cassie in the kitchen." Rachel said beaming.

"Okay, this conversation made you this happy?" Quinn asked with a teasing smile.

"I tell you later." The brunette said giving the blonde a brief kiss on the lips. They parted and Rachel rested her head on the blonde's chest hearing her heartbeat. It always calmed her down.

"You two are too cute, did I ever tell you that?" Hiram said to them with a soft smile. Rachel had closed her eyes and Quinn's arms were wrapped around her tiny waist. Rachel hummed in agreement. Quinn laughed lightly. "Is she even listening to me?" Hiram asked the blonde who laughed.

"I don't think so. She's probably sleepy." The blonde answered him with a smile. She poked the brunette who looked up to her. Quinn gave her soft smile. "Do you want to go sleep?" The blonde asked her and the brunette shook her head and went back to her place on Quinn's chest. Quinn laughed. "Okay."

The blonde talked a little with Hiram about small things in life, he asked her about her job and how everything was going. Leroy then went back after a few minutes and looked down to the almost sleeping Rachel. "I think she's sleeping." He said looking into his daughter face.

"Yeah, me too. But she refused to let me take her to the bedroom." The blonde said and poked Rachel again who opened her eyes and looked up to Quinn.

"You should really stop doing that." She warned the blonde but Quinn only smiled.

"Okay. So let's go to bed because you're clearly sleeping already." Quinn said nudging her to wake up a little.

They said goodnight to all of the family. Then went up the stairs and into the corridor and to the second door to the right – Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel didn't even changed clothes she just laid in her old bed and sighed going to sleep. Quinn watched her sleeping, it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw and she smiled. She then went to her bag and grabbed an old t-shirt and sweatpants. She changed and climbed into bed.

She smiled when Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist almost instantly. "Goodnight, babe." She said and kissed the brunette's temple.

"Goodnight, honey." Rachel said back and gave her a little kiss on the neck making her smile.

She then drifted to sleep with a smile like most times she did over the time she known Rachel.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. If you want to see anything this is the last time. I think I already know how the Epilogue will play out and the next chapter but still have my doubts. Thank you for all the reviews, and favorites and follows. And to Mon (Guest) yo hablas un pouco de Español mas no es mucho bom. (hahaha I speak more like Portuñol ( you know Portuguese and Spanish)). **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here's Chapter 26. The final and longest chapter on this fic. I'm saying sorry now because I know nothing about rings. Next chapter (the Epilogue) I'll have a big thanks for you. So I hope you like this. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 26

It was three weeks before Quinn's and Rachel's one year anniversary. Quinn was having a lunch with Santana.

"So are you finally going to pop the question?" Santana asked suddenly making Quinn look up from her food.

"I thought that was the whole point of our meeting today. You are going with me to buy Rachel a ring, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure." Santana said with a look. "In high school I've never thought you would get there for how much in denial you were." She said with a smirk and Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Me neither. But I'm glad I am here." She said with a soft smile.

"She really is the one, right? I knew that from the moment she got into your life." Santana said getting serious.

"Yes, she is." Quinn said with a dreamy look. Sometimes she caught herself thinking about how amazing her life will be when, hopefully, Rachel married her and be her wife. She sometimes thought about kids too, she wanted a mini-Rachel one day. "And you're right, I fell for her the moment I saw her for the first time." She said still with dreamy look, Santana looked a little disgusted.

"Okay, over with this mush shit. Let's go a buy your woman a ring." She said getting up and making Quinn laugh at her friend's antics. The blonde got up and led Santana into the shop she was going to buy the ring.

They entered the jewelry and a man came up to them. "How can I help you?" He asked them. Santana rolled her eyes and Quinn glared at her.

"I want to see the engagement rings please." Quinn said before her friend could make a not so nice comment. The man led them to a part of the shop that had them. Quinn looked over the rings seeing nothing that looked like Rachel would like it.

"You have a preference, ma'am?" He asked her. She thought about it, she knew what she wanted but she still wasn't sure.

"I want an elegant one. The diamond not too big but not too small either… I want a simple, elegant but still one who catches the eyes, you know what I mean?" Quinn said and the salesman nodded. Then he went a little to his left taking out a ring.

The diamond was white, and the band was silver. It was elegant but she thought it was little too simple. She wanted more. She shook her head. "No, too simple." The man nodded and picked another one. She looked at it, it was very similar to the last one. "No." She said, Santana rolled her eyes.

They stayed there for another hour or so. "Come on, Q, it's just a fucking ring. I think she'll be happy about that you proposed not that the ring is huge or not nice or looks like shit." Santana said when Quinn said no to another ring.

"Everything has to be perfect, Santana. What would you want to give Britt when you propose to her?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

Santana looked down embarrassed, Quinn was right if it were her she would want everything to be perfect. "Fine, but I'm done here. What are your top three?" Santana asked her and the blonde pointed to three rings on the right side. They were very similar but each had a detail of their own.

Quinn took two of the rings in her hands and looked at them intently, she bit her bottom lip and after a few minutes – it seemed like hours for Santana – she decided on the one in her left hand. The ring had a large diamond on the middle and two small ones in each side of the larger one. "This one." She said and handed the salesman the chosen ring.

** QFRBQFQRBQFRBQFRB**

Rachel and Kurt were sitting in Kurt's apartment talking about general things while something was on, on the TV neither one paying attention to it. "So how are things between you and Dave?" Rachel asked him. Kurt smiled.

"Like always things are fine. But something is different sometimes he acts a little strange, like he's nervous or something." He said with a puzzled look. Rachel smiled, Karofsky had to ask Kurt already or the boy would just blow up from not knowing what's going on. "Where is Quinn?" He asked her.

"She's going out with Santana then with Dave I think. No, she was going to go out with Santana first then with the rest of her friends." She said with a smile. She loved Quinn's love for her friends.

"I can't believe it's been already a year since you started dating." Kurt said in thought way. "I feel like it was yesterday you first met."

"I know, right?" Rachel asked. Really the year passed by in a blur. But happened so many things that change their lives. "By this time last year I just had a conversation with her. And a little after you were making out with Dave." She added and laughed at her friend's face.

"Yeah, I think that was really awkward for you. You saw me once with him then the next thing you know I'm kissing him." Then they started remembering the last year.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

"Let me see the ring." Sam said as soon as she stepped into his apartment. Quinn looked at wide eyed, she opened and closed her mouth a few times. Sam just looked expectantly at her and she finally understood what he said.

"Okay." She said giving him a strange look. She grabbed her purse – more like a bag – and looked for it, after some seconds she found the small velvet box and opened it. Sam and Mike gasped and Quinn smiled. "I guess you liked it." She said smile still in place.

"It's so beautiful." Sam said in awe. Santana just came from the kitchen where she immediately went as soon as she was in the apartment.

"Sam, are you sure you're not gay? Because I think not even Kurt is like that because of a ring." She said looking at him. "No, forget it he probably is." She said waving her hand.

"I'm sorry guys I'm late. Let me see the ring." Karofsky said as he and Brittany came into the apartment. They went shopping that afternoon. Them then went in Quinn's direction and saw the ring, both gasped. "Oh my God, it's so beautiful." He said as he reached out for the ring and Quinn took out of his reach. He pouted.

"Nobody it's going to touch this because all of you sometimes can be clumsier than me." She said and all of them began to protest but she just rolled her eyes. "You know I'm right. So stop protesting." She said and they pouted but knowing she was right. They shrugged it off and then began talking about other things.

"So, Q, how's filming the pilot?" Mike asked smirking. Quinn beamed.

"It's awesome, sometimes stressful but awesome. And so much fun, I'm so glad no one on the cast and crew is some asshole." She said still beaming. Her friends smiled at her knowing how happy her job made her.

"Don't worry if they were I'd go all Lima Heights on their asses." Santana said serious as she took a sip of her drink she just made for herself. They all laughed at their friend's comment, even though she didn't live Lima for four years or so she still used that as a threat.

They remained talking throughout the afternoon. Quinn looked to the clock and saw she had to go. "Bye, guys. See you tomorrow." She said and waved at them and went down the stairs and into the streets of New York City. She walked through the streets almost skipping like a kid. She took the subway and then went to hers and Rachel's apartment. It still makes her smile every time she thinks about the girl she loved living with her. It still made butterflies appear on her stomach.

Quinn reached her building and went up the stairs. She opened the door of the apartment. When she opened the door, smell of food reached her and she smiled. The brunette would always make dinner when they wouldn't spend the day together. She went over to the kitchen to see the brunette, with her back to her, cooking and quietly singing to herself. Quinn smiled softly.

Quinn went over to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her tiny waist making Rachel scream in surprise. Quinn giggled. "Quinn, never do that to me again." Rachel said turning to face Quinn and slapping her playfully on the arm. Quinn smiled and kissed her on the lips, the brunette kissed her back.

"Smells wonderful." Quinn said as they parted. Rachel smiled.

"It's almost ready." Rachel said and Quinn kissed her again. They kept kissing her for a moment but Rachel pulled away. "Quinn, the food it's gonna burn if you don't let me finish it and we won't have anything to eat."

"I have an idea." Quinn said as she nibbled the brunette's ear. She pulled away with a smirk.

"Tempting but I'm hungry… for food." She added when the blonde was about to make a remark. Quinn pouted and Rachel smiled and kissed the pout away. "Come on go take a shower, the food will be ready when you come out." Rachel said and rushed the blonde slapping her ass. Quinn did exactly what she was told to, but before she entered the shower she hidden the engagement ring near her books, Rachel never touched there because she knew if she messed something up Quinn would be mad. The she headed to take the shower.

When she got out she put more comfortable clothes and headed to the kitchen, the dinner was indeed finished. She gave Rachel a peck on the cheek and went to put the plates out for them to eat. They sat on the table and ate in silence not needing to fill it, it was comfortable.

After they ate, they cuddled up on the couch watching something on the TV. "How was your day with Kurt?" Quinn asked the brunette who had her head resting on her chest.

"It was amazing, he wanted to know why Karofsky sometimes is acting weird. We watched lots of musicals, of course and just talked." Rachel simply said. "How was your day with Santana, exciting?" Rachel asked with a smile smirk on her lips. Quinn groaned and the brunette laughed.

"It was awesome, if you don't count the times she was being kind of a bitch."

"You love her though." Rachel said poking the blonde. Quinn laughed.

"Yes, I do. The way she is but sometimes she can get on my nerves." The blonde shrugging.

They stayed the rest of the night on the couch talking, at the end they went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly, both really tired.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

It was two weeks before their one year anniversary, Quinn and Rachel were making dinner – well Rachel was making dinner Quinn was more like observing – for their parents and Quinn's sister.

They were having a dinner with all of them for them to meet each other after all this time. Quinn was going to ask Rachel's parents for Rachel's hand even though they already said they were fine if the blonde decided to marry their daughter, more than fine really they made that clear. But Quinn liked to be like the old days, the romantic things.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Quinn said and got up. She opened the door to find both Rachel's dads there wearing matching smiles. "Hey." She said smiling and hugged both men. "Come in." She said and they got in. Quinn led them to the kitchen where Rachel was and both men were hugged by a short squealing brunette. The men laughed.

"I missed you too, baby girl." Leroy said rubbing her back and laughing. Hiram laughed along with him.

"It just it's been so long." Rachel said as she pulled away from the hug. They then began to talk. The Berry men wanting to know how things were with them and how were things at work. After a while the doorbell rang again. Quinn went to get it again.

On the other side was Judy and Emily, Judy pulled Quinn into a tight hug. And when she let Quinn go, the younger blonde hugged her sister. "Come in." She said and led them to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Judy!" Rachel squealed and hugged the older woman. They began pretty close the past few months. Rachel then hugged her girlfriend's sister. "Hello, Em." She said with a smile. Quinn then cleared her throat.

"So, mom and Em, this is Hiram and Leroy, Rachel's dads." Quinn said as she pointing to where the men were seated and all of them hugged each other.

"Okay, dinner is ready." Rachel said as they finished introducing themselves to each other. They then served themselves food and sat on the table. Quinn and Rachel beside each other, on the other side Emily and Judy and on the head of the table was Hiram and Leroy, they stated they didn't know how to eat far from each other.

As they ate, the Berry men and the Fabray women got to know each other. They hit off pretty well, the Berry men seemed to enjoy the two and vice versa. While they talked Rachel and Quinn got in their own bubble, they sat there whispering to each other mostly Quinn saying things in Rachel's ear and Rachel giggled.

The other adults stopped talking and watched the two to see if they would notice it, they didn't. Leroy threw a grape at them startling both young women. "What was that for?" Rachel asked her father.

"You two are too cute for my heart. And you have guests so the polite thing to do is talk with them not talk with each other all night." He said with a teasing smile and Rachel huffed.

"Fine what were you talking about, daddy?" Rachel asked overly sweet to Leroy. Leroy laughed.

"How you two are cute." He said and both young women blushed making the older adults laugh. "Well it's true, you didn't even notice we were talking about you because you were talking to each other." He said and the couple blushed again. Quinn was deep shade of red by this time. Rachel looked over at her and smiled.

"You are going to kill her like that, daddy." Rachel said teasingly, poking the blonde. Quinn pouted. Rachel smiled and gave the blonde a peck on the lips which made the blonde smile big.

"See that what was talking about." Leroy said and the couple turned to look at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Sometimes you just forget someone is in a place with you and whatever the other does you smile." Quinn and Rachel smiled knowing it was true, their friends had already told them that a hundred of times.

They spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying their parents and the blonde's sister company. At the end of the night when Rachel was talking with Judy and Emily. Quinn said she wanted to talk with Hiram and Leroy in private.

"Okay, you already know this but I wanted to propose to Rachel in two weeks' time." The blonde said when they reached their bedroom and she closed the door. "And I wanted your approval."

The Berry men looked at each other and smiled. "I thought you already knew this but of course we approve that." Hiram said for both of them smiling at the blonde who smiled back.

"Did you buy the ring?" Leroy asked hopeful and the blonde nodded getting the small velvet box from behind some books. She opened and showed it to the men.

"Did you like it?" The blonde asked the men.

"It's so beautiful. Oh my God, Quinn. It's the most wonderful thing I've ever saw." Leroy said and Hiram rolled his eyes at his husband dramatics.

"It really is beautiful, Quinn." Hiram said smiling and hugging the blonde giving her a kiss on the head.

"Do you think Rach will like it?" Quinn asked nervously.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Leroy said and wrapped the blonde in a hug too. "But I'm sure she would love even if you gave her a trashy one."

"Santana said the same thing, but I'd never give her a trashy ring she deserves the best." Quinn said in all seriousness. Quinn hugged them and smiled. "You know you're like fathers to me?"

"And you are like a daughter to us." Hiram said and kissed her forehead. "But soon you will really be." He added, he not once wondered if his daughter would say no because it was clear if Quinn really did it no matter how the brunette would say yes.

"Yes, I can't wait for that day." Leroy said beaming. Quinn laughed lightly at the man's eagerness.

"Let's go back now otherwise Rachel will think we are plotting something." Hiram said serious and Quinn laughed knowing it was true.

They got back to the kitchen. The rest of the night was spent talking, laughs and smiled mainly from Quinn.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

One week until the one year anniversary. Quinn was already beginning to be nervous. Santana noticed it.

Santana and Quinn were sitting on the couch on the Latina's apartment. Brittany was working and Rachel was at rehearsals so they decided to spend the day together. Santana got up and went to the kitchen coming back with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. Quinn looked up at her with a questioning look.

"To relax. You're too nervous for your own good." Santana said handing the blonde one of the glasses. "I know you prefer wine but here we don't have wine so we'll have to settle for this." She said pouring some of the drink into both glasses. They both drank it. The drink burned both of their throats, Quinn liking it because it made her forget about what she was nervous about.

They continued drinking until the whole bottle was gone. Both were so drunk they couldn't even stand up. They ended up passed out on the floor – well Santana was on the floor, Quinn was on the couch.

Brittany came home to find the girls like that. She just chuckled to herself and called Rachel to let her know that Quinn wasn't going home that night because she was passed out on her living room floor.

The next morning Quinn woke up with a headache. She got up groaning and went to the kitchen. Noticing she wasn't home she stopped and looked around, she let out a sigh noticing she was at Santana's. She continued her way and entered the kitchen to see Brittany and Rachel talking. Rachel saw her first and smiled. "Good morning." She said loudly making the blonde groan.

"Rach stop it." Quinn whined and walked over to the brunette and sat on the seat beside her. Rachel kissed her on the cheek. She rested her head on the table, Rachel soothed her hair and started talking with Brittany again.

"Oh Kurt called yesterday with news." Rachel said looking at Quinn. The blonde raised an eyebrow silently asking what. "Dave asked him to move in with him and of course he said yes." Rachel said grinning and Quinn smiled too imagining how happy her friend is.

They continued talking. After a few moments Santana came into the kitchen in the same state as Quinn was a few cups of coffee before. Santana sat down beside Brittany and growled resting her head in the table like Quinn did.

Brittany and Rachel shrugged and continued talking about what they were talking before the Latina came through the door.

The morning was spent practically this way, with Quinn and Santana groaning from time to time and Rachel and Brittany talking.

** QFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB**

It was their one year anniversary and Quinn couldn't be more nervous. And Santana couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over. She had already slapped Quinn across the face because she was freaking out. Quinn had said a quiet thank you.

It was now late afternoon and she and Rachel were going to dinner and to the park where she would propose. Everything was perfect. But Quinn wasn't she was a nerve wreck. She looked herself at the mirror on their bedroom – Rachel was taking a shower –, she was wearing the Star Wars shirt Rachel loved so much, jeans and sneakers, and was putting on a black leather jacket. Simple and casual, how she knew Rachel liked her best.

She continued looking into the mirror, breathing in and out deeply. "You can do this, she'll say yes." She said for the tenth time. After her breathing came back to normal she went over to the bookcase and grabbed the small velvet box with the ring. She then went to the living room and sat on the couch trying to calm herself down again.

Rachel came into the living room after about fifteen minutes and took Quinn's breath away. She was wearing a black dress that showed all her curves and it stopped mid-tight showing all the long and tan legs. "Wow." Quinn said and Rachel blushed. "You look gorgeous." Quinn breathed and went over to Rachel and kissed her on the lips chastely.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous yourself." She said when they parted and the blonde smiled. "With my favorite shirt I see." She said smirking up at the blonde who grinned not remembering what she was nervous about. Quinn looked up to the clock.

"So, shall we?" Quinn said giving her hand for Rachel to take, the brunette quickly grabbed. They went down to the street and Quinn led them to a modest restaurant that Rachel wanted to go since its opening. Rachel gasped when she saw where they were going. Quinn grinned.

They entered the restaurant and a waiter led them to their table. They sat across from each other. Rachel smiled at Quinn from across the table. Quinn smiled back.

They looked over the menu and picked their food. Their hands found each other on the table. They talked until the food arrived. They ate with small talk. As they ate Quinn nerves began to come back and she started breathing a little faster. She calmed herself down before Rachel could question her on why she was like that.

When they finished their meal Quinn paid the bill and they went out into the street again, this time they went to the park. Quinn led them to the spot they always go when they go there. They sat in a bench beside each other. They looked over to the moon, it was shining like no other night. Quinn thought it was just perfect.

Quinn looked at Rachel, her eyes were shining like no other day. Maybe it was because of the moonlight. Maybe it was in Quinn's head because this day was the most important day of her life. Maybe it was because Rachel simply felt happy there with Quinn. But no matter what the reason was her eyes were still shining and Quinn loved it.

Rachel felt Quinn's eyes on her and looked over to the blonde with a small smile. "What?" She asked her and Quinn smiled.

"I love you." Quinn just said and Rachel smiled softly. "I love you like I never thought it was possible. I love you with all my heart. I love you because I gave you my heart and not once you broke it." Rachel was a little confused by the outburst. She loved it though. She always loved when Quinn would say these things to her.

"I think I love you since that moment I saw you for the first time in that party. You're the love of my life and I couldn't ask for more. Since you entered my life it just got better, I wrote that script that day because of you. You are my inspiration, you are my life." By this time Rachel was crying. Everything Quinn said was beautiful, she didn't know why Quinn was saying this but then Quinn kneeled down in one knee in front of her.

"I do everything for you to see you smile and if you let me I'll do it for the rest of my life. Rachel, love of my life, will you marry me?" Quinn said getting the small box from her pocket and opened it revealing the ring.

Rachel couldn't believe this, sure, she thought Quinn was going to do this sometime soon but she never thought it would be that night. She couldn't be happier. "Yes." She whispered but Quinn heard her and a huge smile appeared on her face. Quinn got up and pulled Rachel up for a kiss and a hug. She slid the ring into Rachel's finger, by this time she was crying herself.

"You are going to be my wife." Quinn said with a beaming smile. Rachel smiled up at her and nodded.

After kissing passionately for a while they remembered they were in public place and went to their apartment to make love until the next morning.

And Quinn was happy, she finally got a girl who she loved very much and the girl loved her back as much. She wanted to spit in the narrow-minded people from her hometown who always said she wouldn't get that far but she wanted the most to just scream from her a mountain top that she made it. She wanted to do it to show her father that she was more than he thought of her.

She was more than she thought of herself and dare she say it was because of Rachel. She was the way she was because of Rachel. And the brunette beside her didn't even know how grateful she was for that.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated.**

**To Mon (Guest): yes I understood what you said. kkk I'm glad you like this but everything has to end someday. Yes I'm thinking of writing another one, this time with them in high school.**

**To falconsoftball19: I love me some Grey's. (watching this week's episode right now)**

**To May (Guest): brigada, fico feliz q vc esteja gostando.**

**To gllover22: kkk you were right!**

**So the Epilogue will be 5 years later I think. I'm just wondering do you guys prefer Berry-Fabray, Fabray-Berry or just Fabray? (I would put Berry but Quinn Berry just doesn't sit well with me and there's a brand here called Queensberry or something like that so...).**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the Epilogue. I hope it's good, I did my best. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Epilogue

5 years later

Quinn Berry-Fabray got out of the studio and got in her car.

In the last five years, happened a lot. Quinn's TV show was a huge success as soon as it aired, it was now in its fourth season and had won three Emmys. Quinn and Rachel had married nine months after Quinn proposed. They spent their honeymoon on Caribe, they had saved up some money and their parents helped to pay as a wedding gift.

Between the time Quinn proposed and the wedding, the blonde's TV show first aired being a huge night for Quinn and one of the most important ones, this was the one night her dream really came true. When she and Rachel got home from the premiere she cried of happiness and Rachel just held her. After that Quinn's life was between the studio and going to Rachel's shows and just go home and rest with her wife.

Rachel was on Broadway. Since that first show she did on off-Broadway her career just went up and she loved it. They didn't exactly come out when Rachel became famous but Rachel always said she had someone. But after sometime when Rachel's career was more stable they came out. The response was really good, there were some people who already liked them as a couple before they came out so it was better.

Rachel was now doing Wicked in Broadway, her biggest dream. She was so happy when the directors called her and said she got the part that she cried. It was now on the last month of her contract but she already had some things for her, she thinking about going to the movies showbiz.

Quinn was writing her show, sometimes writing a movie here and there. But she was in the making of a new TV show, a comedy one now.

Quinn drove to their building. And parked the car on the underground parking. She went to the elevator and went up to their loft – they moved as soon as they got married to a better place. She entered the loft. "I'm home." The loft was spacious with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen – which was so big, it made Rachel so happy – and the living room that was the whole first floor of the loft.

A brunette passed like a blur and hugged her legs. She leant down to the eye level of the little girl. "Hey, baby." Quinn said with a soft smile.

"Mama!" The baby said and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

Did she mention that she and Rachel now have a daughter? Well, one year ago their little angel was born. Quinn was the one carrying but they used Rachel's eggs. Their baby girl name was Katherine Molly Berry-Fabray.

Quinn laughed lightly and hugged her back. She got back up with the girl still in her arms now with her legs wrapped around her waist too. Quinn entered the loft a little bit more just in time with Rachel, she was going down the stairs. "Hello, my beautiful wife." Quinn said beaming. She then went over to Rachel and kissed her on the lips.

"Hello." Rachel said smiling back. "How was work today?" She asked her as the blonde hugged her and nuzzled her neck making the brunette giggled.

"Same old, same old. People writing new episodes, people filming a new episode and me making all the decisions. So it was a pretty good day." Quinn said with a smile as she parted from her wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel smiled softly. The little girl in Quinn's arms whined. "We love you too, baby girl." The girl's face lit up with that making both women smiled softly and laugh lightly. "People will get here go dress up." Rachel said to Quinn.

"I'm dressed up." Quinn said looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and boyfriend jeans. Her hair was loosely tide in a ponytail. Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You're lucky you're not the focus of the paparazzis. You're a mess right now. At least go and brush your hair." Rachel said putting her hands on the messy hair. Quinn looked up as she could see her own hair. Rachel open her arms silently saying to give their daughter to her and smiled when the blonde did.

The blonde went up the stairs into their bedroom, when she got there she went to the en-suite bathroom. She picked up the hair brush and began brush her hair. When she finished she looked down and decided to change to skinny jeans.

She got down to wait for the guests. They were having their monthly get together with the family and friends. She sat down beside her wife on the couch, they were watching one of Katherine's cartoons. "Am I presentable now?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"Yes, you are." Rachel said and smiled. She kissed her wife briefly.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked lowly not to try attention from their daughter. Rachel smiled up at the blonde as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a little bit tired." She said with a yawn. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and Quinn put her arms around the brunette's shoulders putting her closer. The little who was watching cartoons then saw her mother cuddled up on the couch and went to join them sitting on the blonde's lap.

Quinn soothed her brunettes' hairs and smiled. These were the moments she loved for, quiet and peace and just with her family.

After 10 minutes the doorbell rang and Quinn went up to answer it. She opened to find Leroy and Hiram standing there. "Hello, Quinn." Leroy said as he hugged her and Hiram did the same.

"Hey, Leroy and Hiram." Quinn said and hugged them back. She gestured for them to come in and was exactly what they did.

As soon as they were on the living room, Katherine ran up to them to hug them. "Pa." She said and hugged them both on their legs. She still couldn't say Grandpa but she was getting there.

Rachel got up to greet her dads. "Dad, daddy." She said and smiled at the men. She hugged them both. It's been a long time since she saw them, she was so busy.

"Hello, baby girl." Leroy said. He missed his daughter sometimes. He was so happy they did this monthly. He hugged her tightly.

"Okay, daddy. I missed you too." Rachel said laughing after a few minutes of her dad not letting her go. He parted with a sheepish smile. Rachel then and sat down beside her wife on the couch, the blonde's arm instantly going to the brunette's waist. Hiram and Leroy started playing with Katherine. They loved their granddaughter, she was so much like Rachel at that age – a less intense version of her.

The doorbell rang again after some time. Quinn got up to answer it but before she could reach the doorknob. Santana and Brittany entered. "You know you could at least wait for me to answer it." Quinn said rolling her eyes. Santana and Brittany were now married, with a five months old little boy, Julian – who Brittany was holding in the moment. Brittany owned a dance studio, there she taught classes, she sometimes did the choreography for Broadway shows and appeared in music videos.

Santana was an attorney, a good one at that. She was making her way up the company.

"Whatever, Q." Santana said rolling her eyes too. Brittany entered the loft ignoring both women. She went straight to Rachel.

"Rach." She said and the brunette got up and immediately was enveloped in hug by the blonde.

"Hello, Britt." Rachel said smiling. In the last five years the blonde woman matured a lot but she still had her times like the old ones. The blonde then went and hugged the Berry men and hugged Katherine.

"Hey, Kate." She said softly to the child who smiled bashfully. "She reminds me of Q so much sometimes. She would always be like this when you two started dating." She said smiling softly at the kid who now was slightly blushing noticing the conversation was about her. "She's so cute." She smiled big.

"Hello, Berry." Santana said as she entered the living room after she and Quinn stopped bickering.

"You know I'm not just Berry anymore." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Who cares? You're still Berry in my mind that will never stop." She said and then went to say hello to the Berry men and hugged Kate. "What's up, mini-Berry?" She said smiling, not her usual smirk but a soft one. Kate smiled brightly and hugged her back then went back to her toys and to play with her granddads.

While Santana talked with everyone, Quinn entered the living room and sat beside her wife resting her head on her shoulder. "Why am I still friends with Santana again?" Quinn grumbled on the brunette's shoulder. Rachel only laughed quietly.

"Because you love each other, that's why." She said smiling. Quinn rolled her eyes. She sat up straight again. The doorbell rang again. "Do you want me to go?" Rachel asked her and she shook her head and got up.

At the door were Kurt and Karofsky and Tina and Mike. Kurt was on Broadway now too sometimes designing clothes. He and Karofsky got married two years ago. Karofsky was now a pediatrician. Tina and Mike married last year, after two years of been engaged, Mike's job made a little difficult for them to have a wedding right away. Mike was resident now, working weird hours of the day, sometimes he got home and just slept through the whole day. Tina, along with Mercedes, opened a clothes store which was a huge success.

They entered the apartment and said hello to everyone, always stopping to have a conversation with Kate. The child after some time lost interest in the conversation and always went back to playing with her toys.

The adults started talking about what was happening in their lives. After some time, Sam and Mercedes got there, Sam was now an astrophysicist, he loved his job because of the stars. After them Puck with his girlfriend, Alisha - he finally settled. Puck was now a cop, Kurt found that ironic since in his teenage years he went to jail every few months. Alisha was a redhead woman, she was a producer on Quinn's show, that's how they met on a meeting Quinn did once.

The last ones to get there were Emily and Judy. Quinn hugged them both with a smile. Her relationship with both was now normal again, not like it was before because the before was horrible. Emily was now dating a guy named Jacob and Judy now lived in New York, she decided to move there two years ago because both her daughters lived there and she missed them sometimes.

The oldest Fabray women hugged the rest of the people on the loft. Judy awkwardly hugged Santana, the Latina still didn't fully forgive her. Quinn always said her mother wouldn't do what she did again but the Latina had issues with trusting the older woman.

When everybody settled on the table, they began to eat dinner. Rachel and Quinn at the head of the table with Kate in between them. Quinn's hand was on Rachel's back. Rachel alternated between eating her food and giving Kate hers. The rest of the guests were around the table enjoying the time together.

Quinn looked to her daughter who was smiling bright just like Rachel's smile and her heart warmed. She kissed her daughter's cheek chastely and smiled warmly at her. Rachel saw everything and smiled, their daughter was the most important thing in Quinn's life. Since the day she was born she had been protected of her, she thought it was because she looked exactly like her and reminded her of her.

Rachel didn't know, but it was almost something like that. She loved her daughter so much because she was a clone of the most important person of her life. They were the most important people in her life, she loved them to death. And Kate had Rachel's eyes which were the most beautiful thing in the planet.

Quinn looked up and saw Rachel looking at them. She mouthed 'I love you' and smiled the smile she knew Rachel loved. Rachel mouthed back the words. Her heart swooning at the blonde's smile. They shared a peck on the lips when they were interrupted. "Ugh, Q. Stop traumatizing my son's childhood would you please?" She said and everyone at the table rolled their eyes except Kate who didn't know what was happening, she always loved seeing her mothers kiss because that meant they were happy and not fighting.

"It's a payback from the times you made out with Britt in front of my child so don't tell me about traumatizing children." Quinn said with a huff. Santana rolled her eyes but didn't argue knowing the blonde was right.

After that the dinner went smoothly, without any Santana's comment or Quinn's remarks about said comments. After the dinner they gathered in the living room. Sam and Mercedes playing with Kate and Karofsky and Kurt were playing with Julian making funny noises and silly faces making the little boy giggle.

Quinn and Rachel were on their own little bubble talking quietly with each other. "Do you want to tell them today?" Quinn whispered on her ear kissing her there. Rachel shuddered slightly at the kiss, Quinn knew that she loved being kissed there and used it to her advanced every time she wanted something.

"If you want to." Rachel answered whispering too.

"Asked you if you want to. So do you?"

"Yes." Rachel said smiling, Quinn beamed and Rachel smile got bigger, the blonde was the cutest thing in the world. "You're such a cutie." She said and Quinn blushed.

"Yeah, but I'm your cutie." She said smiling and the brunette nodded.

"Yes, you are." She said and kissed her on the lips briefly. "Now let's give them the news shall we?" She said to the blonde who eagerly nodded. They got up and Quinn cleared her throat drawing the attention to them instead of whatever the others were doing.

"So you have some news." She said smiling and everyone looked at her expectantly. She put her arms around Rachel's waist and brought her closer and put her hand on the brunette's belly. "Rachel's pregnant." She said beaming and tearing up a bit.

Everyone on the room fell silently and then cheered. Mike and Sam went over to them and hugged Quinn lifting her of the floor. "Congratulations!" They both said in unison and Quinn smiled down at them. After they put Quinn down they pulled Rachel in for a hug and did the same thing they did with Quinn.

Santana went over and hugged the blonde. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked the blonde.

"Because we were worried that anything could happen so you waited a little before telling anyone." She said and Santana nodded understanding. Their first try before Quinn was pregnant with Kate didn't go well, Quinn had an abortion and then they kind of entered in some kind of depression but as soon as they did another one and Quinn got pregnant they were the happiest people on the earth. Santana saw what her friends went through and she really didn't want that to happen ever again.

Everyone congratulated them, the Berry men were happier than anyone, really. They almost screamed in their ears and lifted them both off of the ground. It made both women laugh at the men's antics.

The night went over with Rachel and Quinn telling some things about the pregnancy and then they just had fun.

At the end of the night everybody left congratulating both women again. They now found themselves lying in their bed face to face. "I love you." Quinn said and pulled Rachel closer by hugging her waist and with her other hand she drew soothing circles on the brunette's belly which it was slightly showing.

"I love you too." Rachel said and kissed her. Quinn smiled into the kiss. They then were interrupted by a small person climbing up the bed.

"I can't sleep, mom." She said rubbing her eyes, Rachel smiled softly at her. She opened her arms and the little girl cuddled up in her chest. Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel again now with their daughter in the middle. Quinn kissed the little girl's head and pecked Rachel on the lips. "Good night, my darlings." Quinn said smiling.

"Good night, mama."

"Good night, honey." Rachel said already falling asleep. Quinn smiled and turned off the bedside lamp. She got back to her previously position smiling at her two brunettes. She then drifted off to sleep too thanking God for giving her Rachel and Kate and her whole family and friends. She couldn't be more grateful. She was sure she was the happiest person alive at the moment.

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who read this fic. When I first started writing I was a little nervous about people not liking it but I'm glad you all did. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, every single one of you. The ones who favorite this, I'm glad you like so much to favorite it. This is the end of this fic and I hope you liked it, it ended up a little bit different from everything I was thinking but I guess this was good. And in the next few weeks maybe I'll be starting a new fic so if you ever want to read another one of mine, this time with them at high school but I'm still trying to decide if it's going to be AU or not or just slightly AU.**

**So thank you for all of you, if I could I would hug and kiss every single one of you who read this. I learned a lot by writing this and I'm glad I had the guts to post it in the first place. So see ya next time!**


End file.
